Przyszłość bez przeszłości
by idkdreamcatcher
Summary: Dla czternastoletniego Severusa to miał być nudny, wiosenny dzień, spędzony z Lily na Błoniach. Co sprawiło, że wylądował w sierocińcu? [Ewentualny chaos fabularny i nieregularność zwalamy na pisanie w plus-minus 5 autorek]
1. W poszukiwaniu zaginionego czasu

**[001.] - W poszukiwaniu zaginionego czasu**

 _Słońce._ To ono ich tu zaciągnęło. Właściwie Lily, on raczej odgrywał rolę towarzysza, chociaż w głębi duszy czuł się bardziej jak jej kula u nogi. Zdecydowanie wolałby pozostać w dormitorium. Przynajmniej tam, możliwe, że miałby spokój – jeden z pierwszych pogodnych, wiosennych dni zachęcił zapewne większość uczniów do opuszczenia szkolnych murów.

Ale nie potrafił jej odmówić.  
Dlatego siedział teraz pod jednym z drzew na Błoniach, od kilkudziesięciu minut usiłując się uczyć. Usiłując, ponieważ wybuchy niekontrolowanego, dźwięcznego śmiechu opartej o niego rudowłosej dziewczyny skutecznie mu to utrudniały. Reagowała tak na rzucane z oddali w jej kierunku zaczepki, a pod jego adresem, łagodnie rzecz ujmując, mniej przychylne komentarze Blacka oraz Pottera. Nimi się jednak nie przejmował, zdążył przywyknąć. W końcu obelgi to coś, z czym spotykał się dosłownie od urodzenia. Mocniej za to odczuwał brak jakiegokolwiek wsparcia ze strony Evans, która przecież...

Nagle zaalarmował go podejrzany dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu. Spodziewając się jakiejś paskudnej klątwy, wymierzonej w jego plecy przez wspomnianych wcześniej idiotów, szybko zerwał się na nogi, błyskawicznie wyciągając przed siebie rękę z uniesioną w gotowości różdżką.

Uczniowie, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu, wyczuwając coś interesującego, z zaciekawieniem obrócili w tamtą stronę głowy. W miejscu, z którego dochodził hałas, napotkali wzrokiem równie zdezorientowaną jak oni, szczupłą, chwiejącą się w miejscu dziewczynę. Trzymała w ręku metalowy przedmiot i rozglądała się po otoczeniu, coraz bardziej się przy tym krzywiąc.

– No nie – jęknęła w końcu. – Znowu zły moment?

Rozejrzała się ponownie, tym razem skupiając swoją uwagę na twarzach pobliskich osób. Gdy skrzyżowała swoje spojrzenie z czarnowłosym chłopcem, jej twarz na moment lekko się rozjaśniła, przybierając wyraz zrozumienia, a następnie jeszcze kilka innych, trudnych do sprecyzowania emocji. Po chwili, przerywając dziwną atmosferę, zaintrygowana zdecydowała się do niego podejść.

– Bardzo przepraszam, profe-, um... to znaczy... Który mamy rok?

– Słucham? Tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiąty piąty... – wypalił zaskoczony, po czym zmierzył nieznajomą zdystansowanym wzrokiem, próbując się zorientować, czy sobie z niego nie kpi. – Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Skąd ty się urwałaś?

Dziewczyna jednak zignorowała jego pytania oraz oschły ton. Podeszła bliżej i tym razem odezwała się ciszej, mając nadzieję na pozbycie się niechcianej publiczności.

– Słuchaj, czy dyrektor jest w szkole? Mógłbyś mnie do niego zaprowadzić?

– Do Dumbledore'a? – powtórzył, jakby w ogóle nie zrozumiał prośby dziewczyny, ale zaraz podniósł podręcznik do Transmutacji, otrzepał szaty z resztek trawy i ledwo-widocznie skinął głową, nie patrząc już więcej w jej oczy. – I tak miałem się właśnie zbierać.

Gdy oddalali się wydeptaną ścieżką w kierunku Hogwartu, część uczniów wciąż wodziła za nimi wzrokiem. W końcu nie było to zbyt normalne, żeby całkiem urokliwa, starsza dziewczyna kompletnie ignorowała resztę osób, w tym przecież gryfońskie gwiazdy, na rzecz jakiegoś (tfu!) Smarkerusa.  
Wkrótce rozległy się pierwsze, po pojawieniu się tajemniczej dziewczyny śmiechy, a James jeszcze krzyknął coś głośno za odchodzącymi postaciami o pozostawionej samotnie Lily Evans.

* * *

Mury Hogwartu pokonywali w milczeniu. Dziewczyna wydawała się być kompletnie pochłonięta w swoich myślach, natomiast Severus wciąż był skrajnie zdumiony całą sytuacją. Kilka razy otwierał usta, ale ostatecznie za każdym razem rezygnował z odezwania się. Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale podejrzewał, że coś jest nie w porządku – pomijając już fakt, że na terenie Hogwartu nie można było się aportować. Śmierdziało mu to wszystko jakąś grubszą aferą. Dziewczyna miała w sobie coś dziwnego. Może chodziło o niekonwencjonalny ubiór, a może o to, że była kompletnie nieobecna i zamyślona.

Mimo wszystko, bardzo go zaintrygowała. Niewykluczone, że wynikało to z faktu, że nie robiła maślanych oczu do Huncwotów i zamiast to ich poprosić o pomoc – zagadała do niego. Nie była skrajnie irytująca od pierwszego wejrzenia. Pogrążając się w rozmyśleniach, nie zauważył, że dziewczyna zaczęła coś do niego mówić.

– Mogłabyś powtórzyć? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

– Mówiłam tylko, że Hogwart nic się nie zmienił. Zawsze fascynowały mnie te mury i dekoracje...

Nie odezwał się, ale spojrzał na nią z ukosa. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że może być absolwentką. W sumie, wyglądała na kilka lat starszą. Ale czy aż tak? Trudno stwierdzić...

Akurat rozglądała się po korytarzach, więc mógł się jej bliżej przyjrzeć.

Nie była jakąś szczególną pięknością. Raczej przeciętnego wzrostu, z burzą brązowych włosów, przypominających w tej chwili skłębiony motek wełny, jakie widywał u matki, gdy jeszcze żyła. Ale te oczy. Miały one w sobie coś, co nakazywało mu bezzwłocznie wykonać prośbę dziewczyny, nie myśląc nawet o fakcie, że przecież prowadzi zupełnie obcą osobę do gabinetu dyrektora. Szybko okazało się jednak, że na jej analizę jest już za późno. Gargulce wpatrywały się w nich, oczekując hasła, którego przecież nie znali.

– Hmm... – ku jemu zdziwieniu, dziewczyna zbliżyła się do nich, przyłożyła sobie w zadumie dłoń do podbródka i z pół-uśmiechem na ustach zaczęła wymieniać. – Czekoladowe żaby? Guma balonowa? Fasolki wszystkich smaków? Nie, ich nie lubi... No dobrze. Cukrowe pióra? Lody truskawkowe? A może dropsy cytrynowe?

Gargulce drgnęły, a moment później otworzyło się przejście, w które od razu wskoczyła niezwykle zadowolona z siebie nieznajoma. Severus jeszcze przez chwilę stał na korytarzu, najwyraźniej nie do końca wierząc w to, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Co prawda, nie od razu zgadła hasło, ale wyraźnie była pewna, z czym jest ono związane, skoro podawała nazwy wyłącznie słodyczy.

Wkrótce dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu dyrektora; dziewczyna serdecznie podziękowała Ślizgonowi, pozwalając sobie na dłuższe przyjrzenie się jego twarzy. Ostatecznie szybko i delikatnie ścisnęła jego ramię, a następnie zniknęła wewnątrz pomieszczenia, mrugając mu jeszcze okiem na odchodne.

– ... Powinienem był raczej zaprowadzić ją do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

* * *

– Tak więc myślę, dyrektorze, że będę potrzebowała pańskiej pomocy – odparła, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Na prośbę pana starszej wersji, uczę się operowania czasem, bo okazało się, że mam do tego predyspozycje i tym razem otrzymałam pewną misję, mającą wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia. Nie przenosiłam się jeszcze zmieniając czas i miejsce równocześnie, bo jak widać, z wyczuciem czasu zdarzają mi się jeszcze problemy, ale nie mogliśmy zwlekać. Według tego planu, miałam cofnąć się do roku tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestego dziewiątego, by spróbować wpłynąć na zmianę nastawienia pewnego człowieka, ale niestety, jak już pan zauważył – nie udało mi się pokonać całego dystansu czasowego jednym skokiem. Cóż, nawet za dwoma nie. – westchnęła pod ciężkim okiem dyrektora. – Potrzebuję teraz kilku dni na zregenerowanie swoich sił przed kolejnym skokiem.

– Pani Granger...

– Panno.

– Panno Granger. Proszę mi wybaczyć moją nieufność, ale sama pani rozumie, że podróżowanie w czasie jest raczej domeną niewymownych. Wymaga ogromnego doświadczenia, którego nawet ja nie mam. Dlaczego miałbym wysyłać z przyszłości nastolatkę w tak trudną i niebezpieczną podróż? Nawet bez informacji od pani, mam świadomość, jakim zagrożeniem jest Tom Riddle. Tak, domyślam się, że to o niego chodzi – dodał, widząc, że jego rozmówczyni już otwierała usta. – I zapewniam panią, że Ministerstwo robi wszystko, aby go powstrzymać. Może dropsa?

– Nie, dziękuję dyrektorze.

Dziewczyna westchnęła z frustracją i zaczęła nerwowo wyłamywać sobie palce. Zastanawiała się, jaki argument podać, żeby nie wpłynąć zbyt bardzo na czasoprzestrzeń. Wiedziała, czym mogłyby zagrozić zbyt duże zmiany. Nie tylko jej, ale całemu światu, albo nawet wszechświatu, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała profesora Dumbledore'a oraz zaufanych niewymownych z przyszłości.

– Chodzi o to, profesorze – zaczęła, ciągle wahając się, co powiedzieć – że Zakon stracił jedynego z niewymownego, a cóż... Prawie jednogłośnie stwierdziliście, że dobrze byłoby wysłać osobę, która miała już kontakt z podróżami w czasie.

– Więc postanowiliśmy wysłać kilkunastoletnią dziewczynę, zdaną tylko na siebie? Niezbyt rozsądnie z mojej strony.

Hermiona pobladła jeszcze bardziej i miała wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z klatki piersiowej. Czuła, że przychodzenie tutaj było złym pomysłem, ale nie mogła wymyślić niczego innego. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej nie myślała o takich drobnostkach, jak spotkanie Dumbledore'a, który był przecież martwy w jej czasach. Albo poznanie młodego Snape'a w najgorszym, jak jej się zdawało, albo najtrudniejszym dla niego momencie życia. Wiedziała, że niedługo dołączy do Śmierciożerców.

Pozostawało jej tylko mieć nadzieję, że przez pojawienie się tutaj nie namiesza jeszcze bardziej.

– Chciałabym wyjaśnić panu wszystko, ale może to mieć wpływ na przyszłość, w związku z czym nie powinnam. Nic nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje. Tutaj znalazłam się całkowicie przypadkowo i nie mam zamiaru się mieszać. Proszę tylko o kilka dni noclegu by zregenerować moce. Nie mam, gdzie indziej się teraz zatrzymać.

Dumbledore zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, po czym przeniósł zmartwiony wzrok na portret Phineasa Nigellusa, który – mimo oschłości, niekiedy nawet wkraczającej na zwyczajnie niekulturalną obojętność – zawsze umiał doradzić w trudnych sprawach, kiedy Albus zaczynał karierę dyrektora. Tym razem mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i odszedł w głąb obrazu, wracając do swoich zajęć.

– Niech będzie. Ale nie możesz się mieszać pod żadnym pozorem – ostrzegł, czując, że jeszcze tego pożałuje.

Dumbledore wezwał jednego z hogwarckich skrzatów i kazał zaprowadzić Hermionę do jednego z gościnnych pokoi, znajdujących się na piątym piętrze, w bliskim sąsiedztwie biblioteki. Nakazał również Gburkowi dostarczać dziewczynie posiłki.

– Profesorze, czy będę mogła korzystać z biblioteki? – zapytała nieśmiało przed opuszczeniem gabinetu.

Dumbledore popatrzył na dziewczynę znad okularów połówek, a w jego spojrzeniu, dotychczas twardym i niedowierzającym, błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Gburek na pewno z przyjemnością dostarczy ci wszystkie pozycje. – Czarodziej pod nosem łagodnie się uśmiechnął, widząc jej rozczarowanie, którego nawet nie próbowała ukryć. – W ostateczności, możesz pójść tam w nocy.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się, zauważając porozumiewawczy uśmiech profesora.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała czując, że jest naprawdę wdzięczna.

Schodząc po schodach za skrzatem domowym, usłyszała jeszcze pierwsze nuty którejś z jazzowych piosenek. Ciekawe, kiedy Dumbledore przestał słuchać jazzu...

Nie było jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, bo oto stała już w niewielkim pokoiku, podobnym nieco do dormitorium, ale przeznaczonym tylko dla jednej osoby. Większość pomieszczenia zajmowało duże dębowe łóżko z czterema kolumnami, pod oknem stało niewielkie biurko i komoda. Surowe ściany nie odbiegały wyglądem od tych w pozostałej części Hogwartu.

Hermiona położyła się na łóżku i zaczęła rozważania, co dalej. Źle zrobiła, udając się do Dumbledore'a, ale nie bardzo wiedziała, jak ma postąpić. On nie żył, zostawił niejasne wskazówki, a Zakon był w rozsypce. W sumie, mogła udać się do Zakazanego Lasu i centaurów; przyjęłyby ją z otwartymi ramionami. No cóż, mówi się trudno.

Rozpakowała torebkę, którą zawsze miała ze sobą, uważając, by nie wyjąć przedmiotu mogącego mieć znaczny związek z przyszłością. Zawołała Gburka, aby przyniósł jej coś do przekąszenia i zaczęła czytać książkę zabraną ze sobą.

* * *

Tymczasem, wśród uczniów zapanowało poruszenie. Nie dość, że nagłe przybycie i jeszcze szybsze ulotnienie się nieznajomej wywołałoby sensację, to fakt, że poprosiła o pomoc powszechnie nielubianego Snape'a, spowodował istną burzę domysłów i niedopowiedzeń.

Naoczni świadkowie twierdzili, że dziewczyna jest jedną z popleczniczek Grindewalda, przy czym relacje męskiej i żeńskiej części uczniów różniły się między sobą.

Ci, którzy pierwsi usłyszeli wieści pocztą pantoflową, utrzymywali, że to charłaczka, która teleportowała się na teren Hogwartu ze skrzatem domowym. Część była zdania, że to wyjątkowo żywo wyglądający duch. Domysłom nie było końca i nie wyglądało na to, żeby którykolwiek nauczyciel miał zamiar rozwiać wątpliwości uczniów.

Jedynym, który zdawał się nie być zainteresowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami był sam Snape, który ostentacyjnie ignorował rzucane mu ukradkowe spojrzenia i ze stoickim spokojem przemykał po korytarzach szkoły.

Nagłe zbytnie zainteresowanie jego osobą nie było zbyt komfortowe, ale im bardziej starał się być niewidzialny, tym więcej osób go zauważało. Zrezygnował więc z prób wtopienia się w tło i zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Ważniejsze kwestie zaprzątały mu umysł. Odkąd uzyskał nielimitowany dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, przyziemne sprawy, jak zaliczenia, potyczki z durnym Potterem, czy tajemnicze spotkania z dziwnymi kobietami, zeszły na dalszy plan. W tym momencie, należało zaplanować coś ważniejszego – nocną wycieczkę, w poszukiwaniu "Księgi Zaklęć Mrocznych i Mroczniejszych" tak, aby nikt nie zorientował się, że od jakiegoś czasu pracuje nad swoim własnym zaklęciem. I to nie nad jakimś tam banalnym, wiążącym buty, czy podpalającym czyjąś pracę domową – on pracował nad zaklęciem okaleczającym, powodującym głębokie, może nawet śmiertelne rany. Było jednak ryzyko, że ktoś podpatrzy formułkę, więc musiał opracować również przeciwzaklęcie.

Wpadł na to przypadkiem, rozkrwawiając sobie palce przy próbie użycia zaklęcia obcinającego paznokcie.

Zaklęciem, którego użył, kiedy Lily zaczęła zadawać się z Potterem.

To, co do tej pory udało mu się stworzyć, było tylko namiastką tego, do czego dążył. Do udoskonalenia formułki potrzebował nie tylko wiedzy teoretycznej, ale także praktycznej. Nie mógł ćwiczyć na ludziach, dlatego często wymykał się w nocy na Wieżę Astronomiczną, aby tam próbować na zwierzątkach, które transmutował z różnych niepotrzebnych przedmiotów.

I taki miał zamiar również tej nocy. Najpierw, tuż przed zapadnięciem ciszy nocnej, odwiedził Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, gdzie skopiował kilka naprawdę paskudnych klątw czarnomagicznych z ,,Księgi Zaklęć Mrocznych i Mroczniejszych". Kiedy był pewien, że prefekci i nauczyciele skończyli swoje patrole, udał się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Był już u szczytu schodów, gdy wyczuł czyjąś obecność.

Severus stanął, nasłuchując. Doszło do niego ciche mruczenie, z pewnością odbite i zwielokrotnione echem kamiennych ścian. Najciszej jak umiał, zakradł się na szczyt Wieży. W przypadku większości ludzi, oznaczałoby to po prostu skradanie się na palcach, ale jego naprawdę nie można było usłyszeć. Chłopak był z siebie dumny – po pierwsze dlatego, że z biegiem lat doskonale opanował sztukę zachowywania całkowitej ciszy; a po drugie dlatego, że znalazł kilka zaklęć, mniej lub bardziej skutecznych, które miały za zadanie dodatkowo maskować jego obecność. W taki sposób wśliznął się na sam szczyt wieży, gdzie odkrył, że przebywała tam ta tajemnicza dziewczyna z Błoni, która machając szalenie różdżką, usiłowała użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia. Najwyraźniej jej nie wychodziło. Ślizgonowi przeszło przez moment przez myśl, że mógłby jej je zademonstrować, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że woli popatrzeć na jej wysiłki.

Przez jakiś czas przyglądał się przyglądał się dziewczynie, która z coraz większym zdenerwowaniem wymachiwała różdżką, po czym w końcu znudzony postanowił się ujawnić.

– Ruch powinien być łagodny, wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała kogoś zadźgać.

Hermiona drgnęła lekko, przestraszona rozbrzmiewającym głosem. Chwilę trwało, zanim przypisała go do osoby. Ale brzmienia tego konkretnego głosu nie można było pomylić z żadnym innym. Choć w tej chwili należał do chłopca, miał w sobie dobrze znajomy ton. Odwróciła się, wbijając w niego wzrok.  
– Severusie, czy ty zawsze musisz pojawiać się znikąd i tym samym prawie przyprawiać ludzi o zawał serca?

– ... Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ,,zawsze"? I właściwie skąd znasz moje imię?

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, nie dowierzając własnej głupocie. Potrząsnęła głową, przez co kilka kosmyków włosów opadło jej na twarz. Spróbowała je zdmuchnąć, ale rezultat był raczej mizerny, co wywołało grymas, przypominający uśmiech, na twarzy chłopaka. Po chwili milczenia, chłopiec, przeczuwając, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, od niechcenia wykonał skomplikowany ruch różdżką.

– Voilà – mruknął, czerpiąc ogromną satysfakcję z faktu, że dziewczyna miała niezbyt inteligentny wyraz twarzy.

Pomyślała, że jeśli jest tak dociekliwy jak w przyszłości, będzie musiała wymyślić niezłe tłumaczenie swoich słów i cholernie ją to zmartwiło.

Żeby odwieść chłopaka od drążenia tematu swojej wpadki słownej, nieśmiało poprosiła:

– Mógłbyś pokazać mi to jeszcze raz?

– Skoro nalegasz... – Severus podszedł do niej bliżej i ponownie wykonał ruch dłonią. – Ale to nie znaczy, że wymigasz się od odpowiedzi na pytanie. Co znaczy ,,zawsze" i dlaczego na polanie prawie nazwałaś mnie profesorem?

– Jestem związana Wieczystą Przysięgą. Myślę, iż wiesz, co to oznacza. Nie mogę nic zdradzić. No dobrze... Może poza imieniem. Jestem Hermiona Granger.

Snape skrzywił się oraz wzruszył ramionami, demonstrując swoją obojętność na ten fakt, natomiast dziewczyna wróciła do rzucania zaklęć. Przez chwilę znów tylko się jej przyglądał, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie marnował czasu i bezceremonialnie wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu, po czym transmutował go w wydrę. Z drugiej kieszeni wyjął świstek zabazgrany nazwami zaklęć i przygotował się do rzucenia którejś z klątw.

– Co robisz?! – krzyknęła cicho Hermiona, dostrzegając jego działania. – Przecież to żywe zwierzę!

– Zasadniczo, to tylko kawałek pergaminu, transmutowany w żywe zwierzę, więc jako taki – zupełnie bezwartościowy. Zresztą, co cię to w ogóle obchodzi?

– Co ty chcesz jej zrobić?

– Wyczesać, nakarmić i zakwaterować w pokoju prefekta – wysyczał poirytowany.

– Severusie Snape, nie pozwolę, aby w mojej obecności była męczona jakakolwiek żywa istota. Jeżeli chcesz się z kimś mierzyć, niech będzie to ktoś przynajmniej mający szansę wobec twoich czarów.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jakby ktoś wrzucił kamień do bardzo głębokiej studni. Kiedy kamień dotknął dna, wąskie usta wycedziły:

– Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego?

Hermiona nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Niczym nie maskowany błysk w oku jednocześnie ją przerażał, lecz także intrygował; nie chciała wystawiać jego cierpliwości na próbę, ale wiedziała, że nie może teraz ulec.

– Nie.

Snape parsknął i pokręcił głową.

– To są klątwy. Gdyby coś się nie udało, lepiej nie ryzykować.

– Jednak zaryzykuję – mruknęła ciężko dziewczyna, czując naraz przypływ gryfońskiej odwagi.

– Och, w takim razie porządku – szybko wycelował w nią swą różdżkę i rzucił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. – _Digiti separatum!_

Zaklęcie pomknęło w jej stronę, powodując wyraźne uczucie pieczenia w końcówkach palców. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi wypuściła z różdżki Drętwoty, o raczej małej sile.

Snape jednak sprawnie odbił jej klątwę. Zbyt sprawnie, jak na czwartoklasistę.  
Po kilku partiach zaklęć, w końcu rozsądek wziął nad nią górę i zmroziła ją myśl, że przecież nie przyszła tu, żeby pojedynkować się z przyszłym profesorem i głównym szpiegiem Zakonu.

– Dobrze, już dobrze! – starała się mówić ze spokojem, żeby jakoś załagodzić sytuację. – Opowiesz mi nad czym pracujesz, a ja postaram ci się pomóc bez krzywdzenia niewinnych ssaków.

Snape nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Patrzył w jej stronę, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

– Wiesz, że na drugim roku sama uwarzyłam Eliksir Wielosokowy?

– Skończyłaś Hogwart? – zaatakował znienacka.

– Można tak powiedzieć – odparła, uchylając się od jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. – To o co chodzi z tym pierwszym zaklęciem? Ma powodować mrowienie palców?

– W pewnym sensie – rzucił równie zwięźle.

Jeszcze blisko dwie godziny ćwiczyli różne zaklęcia i klątwy bacznie obserwując skutki, a także siebie nawzajem. Hermiona była pod ogromnym wrażeniem wiedzy i umiejętności młodego Snape'a, natomiast Severus postanowieniem zgłębienia tajemnic, ukrywanych przez dziewczynę.

Ich ćwiczenia, w pewnym momencie na nowo przeistoczyły się w niewielki pojedynek. Początkowo niewinny, z czasem przybrał na zaciętości. Severus wprost kipiał z dumy, kiedy zauważył, że nie tylko nie ustępuje dziewczynie umiejętnościom, ale zyskuje zdecydowaną przewagę.

– O, Merlinie... – wydyszała Hermiona między próbami złapania oddechu. Snape-czwartoklasista pojedynkował się zdecydowanie lepiej, niż powinien. Zasapała się, a chłopak, co prawda wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale nie tak skrajnie wycieńczonego, jak ona. – Daj mi chwilę – dodała, opierając się o ścianę.  
Nie musiała długo czekać, żeby usłyszeć parsknięcie – robił to co kilka minut. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
– Gdzie nauczyłeś się pojedynkować? – zapytała.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i burknął coś pod nosem, na tyle cicho, że nic nie słyszała. Moment później ruszył w kierunku schodów.

– Dobranoc! – krzyknęła w ciemność Hermiona, jednak odpowiedziała tylko jej tylko głucha cisza.


	2. Sojusz

**[002.] - Sojusz**

Odbywały się zajęcia z Transmutacji. Próbowali zmienić książkę w wieczne pióro i nawet im to wychodziło, choć na sali co jakiś czas pojawiały się ewenementy w postaci, na przykład, książek tryskających atramentem oraz piór z tekstem ukazującym się na rękojeści. Severus zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby wykorzystać pomysł pióra z tekstem do innych celów, a ponieważ był dość mocny w tej materii, mógł sobie pozwolić na mały dryf myśli w kierunku wydarzeń z wczorajszego wieczora.

Dziewczyna była co najmniej ciekawa. Zdążył przekonać się, że całkiem nieźle radziła sobie z zaklęciami. Wskazała mu pewne nieścisłości w zaklęciu, jakie próbował stworzyć. Przydatna okazała się jej rada, żeby zastąpić człon ,,separatum" nieco lżejszym ,,sectum". Definitywnie wymagało to głębszego przemyślenia no i oczywiście dalszych prób...

– 10 punktów od Slytherinu! Tak, do Pana mówię, panie Snape. – Podniesiony ton McGonagall wyrwał go z potoku myśli.

Severus przewrócił oczami, przez co stracił kolejne dwa punkty i ponownie skupił się na zadaniu. Nie miał najmniejszego problemu z Transmutacją, ale musiał przynajmniej udawać, że coś robi – McGonagall nie przepuściłaby okazji, żeby uciąć trochę punktów Ślizgonom. Podejrzewano, że była to bardzo osobista niechęć z czasów, gdy sama chodziła do szkoły. W dormitorium wielokrotnie słyszał, że lata temu, jeden ze Ślizgonów strącił ją z miotły, przez co przegrali mecz Quidditcha, a ona finalnie odpadła z drużyny. Snape nie wiedział, ile było w tym prawdy, ale był przekonany, że woli nie podpadać surowej nauczycielce. W gruncie rzeczy, nie wydawała mu się być specjanie wrogo nastawiona do uczniów jego domu. Puchonów, Krukonów i nawet Gryfonów karała punktami z podobną bezwzględnością, za to na szlabany u niej trzeba się było naprawdę napracować.

Z ulgą przyjął zakończenie lekcji i jako pierwszy opuścił salę. Miał wolne do obiadu, postanowił więc pójść do biblioteki z cichą nadzieją, że spotka tam tajemniczą Hermionę Granger, która zdecydowanie za dużo o nim wiedziała. Gdy był już na czwartym piętrze, drogę zastąpiła mu nierozłączna czwórka Gryfonów.

Severus stanął w miejscu, gdy tylko dostrzegł Pottera. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd i wyglądało to, jakby się przestraszył, ale nie na darmo tyle pracuje nad zaklęciami, żeby teraz ich zignorować i ponownie wyjść na tchórza.

– Syriusz, patrz, kto przyszedł! Smarkerus we własnej osobie – James zawołał zaczepnym tonem, wyraźnie próbując sprowokować chłopaka.

Doskonale wiedział, że będzie miał dużo więcej radości z patrzenia na Snape'a odbywającego szlaban, choćby miał narazić się na kilka siniaków, niż mijając go obojętnie. Wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu, widząc, jak Snape zaciska zęby ze złości. Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Remusa, który natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę chłopaka.

– Czyżbyś się poddawał, Smarkerusie? – warknął Syriusz z jawną agresją w głosie. Kilka dni wcześniej oberwał od Snape'a nieprzyjemną klątwą, przez którą rzygał jak kot dobrych parę godzin i zamierzał mu się odwdzięczyć.

Severus natomiast nie robił sobie nic z zaczepek i uśmiechał pod nosem, co ewidentnie wzbudzało niepokój, zwłaszcza u Petera, który dotychczas chował się za plecami trójki przyjaciół.

– Chcecie walczyć, proszę bardzo – Snape wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie wyglądać na choćby odrobinę przerażonego. Bardzo chciał wypróbować nową formułę zaklęcia, ale z drugiej strony nie był do końca pewien, czy może to zrobić z pełną odpowiedzialnością.

Mimo wszystko, po szybkiej analizie ,,za" i ,,przeciw", złapał różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę Pottera. Nie wiedział, czy magia niewerbalna zadziała, ale wolał nie wymawiać głośno formułki; to było jego zaklęcie i nie chciał, żeby ktoś je wykorzystał.

Zmarszczył brwi i odliczył do trzech, oczyszczając umysł. Skupił się na formule najbardziej, jak potrafił z nadzieją, że buzująca w żyłach adrenalina mu pomoże.

– _Digiti sectum_.

W mgnieniu oka, promień bladoniebieskiego światła pomknął w stronę chłopaka, jednak w połowie drogi zniknął bez żadnego, widocznego efektu.

Duma Snape'a natychmiast zmalała, a mina zrzedła, kiedy zobaczył szyderczy uśmiech Blacka. Już miał zamiar rzucić kolejne zaklęcie, jednak powstrzymał go głośny jęk Pottera, ściskającego prawy nadgarstek, nieudolnie próbując zatamować krwawienie.

Zdezorientowany Severus postanowił zapamiętać, żeby w przyszłości popracować nad szybkością działania klątwy.

– Coś ty… Snape… cofnij to natychmiast! – Syriusz doskoczył do Severusa i wbił mu różdżkę pod żebro.

Chłopak niewiele myśląc, uderzył go pięścią w nos i korzystając z zamieszania, zbiegł po najbliższych schodach. Po chwili znalazł się w bibliotece.

Tak właściwie, był tuż przed drzwiami biblioteki, gdy spotkał Hermionę, która ze schodów widziała całe zajście.

– Zejdź mi z drogi – warknął na dziewczynę przyglądającą mu się z widocznym niepokojem w oczach. Próbował ją ominąć, jednak ta zagrodziła mu drogę. Oparła się o framugę, tym samym udaremniając mu wejście do biblioteki. Severus znalazł się w potrzasku. Albo pozbędzie się dziewczyny, albo będzie musiał wrócić na górę, narażając się na ponowne starcie z rozsierdzoną bandą Pottera.

Niema walka na spojrzenia nie trwała dłużej niż kilka sekund, które w ich umysłach okropnie się wlokły.

 _Co ona sobie myślała? Jaki miała cel? Dlaczego ciągle wchodziła mu w drogę?!_ Naprawdę nie był teraz w nastroju na jakieś pogaduchy.

Dziewczyna ostatecznie westchnęła, odwróciła wzrok oraz odsunęła się od drzwi bez słowa. Już wyciągał dłoń w kierunku klamki, gdy usłyszał jej cichy szept.

– Łatwiej zwyciężyć, gdy ma się sojusznika...

– Zwycięży ten, kto wie, kiedy walczyć, a kiedy nie walczyć – zacytował w odpowiedzi jedną z mądrości starożytnego mistrza sztuki wojennej. Chciał jej pokazać, jak słaba jest w temacie walki. W końcu nie sądził, by mogła mieć okazję, czy chęci do zgłębiania tego typu problemów.

– Zwycięży ten, kto umie dowodzić zarówno dużymi siłami, jak i małymi – odezwała się znów dziewczyna, stanowczo patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

,,Sztukę Wojenną", autorstwa Sun Zi, znała aż za dobrze. Z przyczyn oczywistych, przygotowania do ostatecznej bitwy rozpoczęła w miejscu, które znała najlepiej – w bibliotece. Spędziła wiele nocy, wertując szkolne książki o tej tematyce, odkładając te, które mogłyby okazać się przydatne jej przyjaciołom. Z zadowoleniem musiała stwierdzić, że obecny, niedokładnie ukryty, wyraz zaskoczenia w oczach jej przyszłego, zdystansowanego nauczyciela, sprawił jej niemałą satysfakcję.

– Ach tak. W takim razie... – jego głos nabrał zawziętości. – Ty idziesz pierwsza, nie spodziewają się ataku z twojej strony, więc będziesz mogła bez problemu zająć pozycję z tyłu grupy. Ja wychodzę dokładnie 20 sekund po tobie i zaczynam od rzucenia zaklęć wiążących nogi, żeby nam nie uciekli. W tym czasie ty unieszkodliwiasz Pottera – tego w okularach. Masz jakiś pomysł, jak tego dokonać?

Dziewczyna wydawała się być zbita z tropu przedstawionym planem, ale dość szybko zdołała się ogarnąć. Przełknęła ślinę na myśl o starciu z ojcem oraz nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, jednak adrenalina przepływająca w jej żyłach na wspomnienie ujrzanej kłótni, przysłaniała jej opcję stchórzenia i odpuszczenia.

– Może ślimaki? – zaproponowała, decydując się na coś łagodnego. – Niech żre ślimaki?

Severus nieznacznie uniósł jeden z kącików ust w jadowitym uśmiechu.

– Dobra. Niech będą ślimaki. Byle tylko nie był już zdolny do dalszej walki. Pozostaną nam wtedy: Lupin, Pettigrew i Black. Ten drugi to łatwy cel; jego i Blacka biorę go na siebie, ale Lupinem i musimy zająć się oboje. Postaram się wytrącić mu różdżkę z rąk, a Ty rzucisz na niego zaklęcie petryfikujące. To ten w... zdaje się... czarnym swetrze. Zgadzasz się?

– Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że sama wybiorę dla niego zaklęcie – zastrzegła sobie.

Spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany, pobieżnie oceniając, czy może w tej sprawie zaufać jej decyzji. Ciekawość co do tego, co wymyśliła zwyciężyła, więc leniwie skinął głową.

– Gotowa?

– Zawsze – odparła krótko.

– W takim razie na co czekasz, idiotko – idź!

Hermiona na te słowa lekko wbiegła po hogwarckich schodach oraz minęła Huncwotów, bez choćby drgnienia powieki. Czuła, że podążają za nią wzrokiem, co oczywiście działało na korzyść jej i Snape'a. Adrenalina buzowała w jej krwi. Bezgłośnie odliczała w głowie brakujące sekundy i w odpowiednim momencie usłyszała:

– _Carpe Retractum!_

– _Slugulus Erukto!_

Głos czarnowłosego chłopca, ukazującego się w ich polu widzenia, przeszył powietrze niemal równocześnie z głosem dziewczyny.

Syriusz jako pierwszy opadł na ziemię, wijąc się w niewidzialnych więzach, jak robak dopiero co zawieszony na wędce, aby wabić ryby. Zamiast ryb jednak poczuł na stopach dziwne ciepło i jakby... śluz? Skąd? Jak? Nie mógł zebrać myśli. Różdżka ugrzęzła mu w tylnej kieszeni spodni i gdy wyginał się, żeby ją wyjąć zobaczył Glizdogona, który próbował coś zrobić, ale trudno sprawnie myśleć, kiedy człowiek wisi za gacie na średniowiecznym żyrandole. Ciota.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – grzmiał dalej Snape. Różdżka Lupina poszybowała w bok.

– _Caseus apparent!_

Powietrze na korytarzu było naelektryzowane od ilości zaklęć.

Severus, w pewnym momencie, kątem oka zauważył, że Lupin zbladł. Przebiegł po nim wzrokiem, szukając źródła tej reakcji, ale gołym okiem nie zauważył niczego nadzwyczajnego. Podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i wtedy ujrzał nad nimi żółtawy, okrągły obiekt poprzetykany ciemnymi kraterami. Wyłaniał się jakby zza mgły i jarzył delikatnym złotym światłem.

Remus patrzył nerwowo na swoje ręce i na otaczającą go scenę. Nie wiedział, czy to buzująca w nim adrenalina powoduje przyspieszone bicie serca, czy też może coś innego. ,, _Ale to przecież niemożliwe!"_ Spojrzał jeszcze raz na złoty krąg i panika zwyciężyła nad rozsądkiem. W popłochu zdecydował się na ucieczkę, przestraszony myślą, że naprawdę może zaraz kogoś skrzywdzić.

Snape stał z miną zwycięzcy.

– Smacznego Potter! – wycedził z krzywym uśmieszkiem, przypatrując się z góry swojemu zzieleniałemu nieprzyjacielowi.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, jednocześnie rozglądając się za brązowowłosą sojuszniczką, jednak na korytarzu, poza nim samym oraz jego niedoszłym oprawcom, nikogo nie było.

– Nie daruję ci tego, Snape – usłyszał stękającego Jamesa, w przerwie miedzy jednym, a drugim ślimakiem. – I tej... tej... kimkolwiek ona jest.

– A co? Polecisz na skargę do Dumbledore'a? Rób co chcesz, nie chce mi się z tobą gadać.

Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i odszedł.

* * *

Hermiona tymczasem wycofała się w boczny korytarz, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i bacznie przyglądała się rozwojowi sytuacji. Sama nie wiedziała, czemu to wszystko sprowokowała i dlaczego zgodziła się pomóc Snape'owi. Miała przecież siedzieć grzecznie w pokoju i w nic się nie mieszać.

 _,,Co ja narobiłam"_ – pomyślała.

Ogarnęła ją ogromna ochota na zemszczenie się na Jamesie i jego paczce, przejmując dowodzenie nad racjonalną stroną jej osobowości. Ale na Merlina, nie to było jej misją! Była zła na samą siebie. Na dodatek, dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że Severus może mieć problemy z tytułu tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Zachowała się tak głupio... niedojrzale... egoistycznie...

Kiedy zauważyła, że Snape odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, rzuciła niewerbalne Finite. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Potter trafił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Nic już tu po mnie, pomyślała cofając się w głąb korytarza. Ruszyła w stronę swoich komnat. Trwały lekcje, więc na swojej drodze nie natknęła się na żadnego ucznia. Góra dwa dni pozostało jej do przetrwania w tych czasach i dla wszystkich byłoby najlepiej, gdyby zamknęła się na cztery spusty i już w nic nie pakowała. Przecież rozumiała, jak ważne jest, by nie wpływała na rozgrywające się teraz wydarzenia, jednak gdy wcześniej usłyszała jakiś hałas na korytarzu, nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie sprawdzenia, co to... Ta rozmowa i walka u boku Profesora Snape'a – Severusa... to był... _impuls_. Tak, zdecydowanie tak postanowiła to nazwać w swojej głowie. Nie powinna ingerować w jego życie, a tym bardziej relacje z Huncwotami.

– To absolutnie nie powinno było się zdarzyć – pluła sobie w brodę.

Po przekroczeniu progu swojego dormitorium od razu zawołała Gburka.

– Panienka wołała, Gburek słucha. W czym Gburek może panience pomóc?

– Witaj Gburku, mógłbyś mi przynieść coś lekkiego i ciepłego do jedzenia, a także załatwić kilka książek z biblioteki? Zaraz spiszę listę.

Po chwili podała skrzatowi wypełniony tytułami pergamin, a ten ukłonił się i znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Cóż, skoro zamierzała cały jutrzejszy dzień spędzić w pokoju, to przynajmniej jakoś produktywnie spożytkuje ten czas. Chwilę później, dłubiąc w przyniesionych przez Gburka potrawach, przyłapała się na myśleniu o młodszej wersji jej Profesora Eliksirów. Wzdychając, odsunęła od siebie talerz i ruszyła do toalety.

W międzyczasie szkolny skrzat przyniósł i ułożył na brzegu jej łóżka książki, więc po wyjściu z łazienki z przyjemnością zabrała się za przeglądanie kilku egzemplarzy. Parę godzin później rozbolały ją oczy, więc ułożyła się, mając nadzieję na szybkie nadejście snu. Jednak jeszcze przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w sufit wracając pamięcią do widoku walczącego u jej boku prof... Severusa.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ten, kilka pięter niżej, rozmyśla właśnie w ten sposób o niej – jedynej osobie, która kiedykolwiek w ten, czy inny sposób, postanowiła mu pomóc.

Pierwszy raz odkąd trafił do Hogwartu, nie poszedł na popołudniowe zajęcia z Astronomii. Opuścił też obiad i gdyby nie Avery, który nawiedził dormitorium przed kolacją, na ten posiłek również by nie dotarł. Choć nie czuł zupełnie głodu postanowił jednak iść. Był ciekaw zachowania Gryfonów.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, na kolacji pojawił się tylko Pettigrew. Oznaczać to mogło dwie rzeczy. Albo pozostała trójka szykowała odwet, albo naprawdę napędzili im strachu i teraz lizali rany.

W pewnej chwili, jego uwagę przyciągnęły zielone oczy Lily. Dziewczyna bezwiednie mu się przypatrywała. Coś w tym spojrzeniu bardzo mu się nie podobało. Wydawała mu się być jakaś nieswoja...Musiał z nią porozmawiać. Nie powinien mieć jej za złe, gdyby była urażona po tym, jak zostawił ją na Błoniach. Zdał sobie sprawę, że od tego czasu, nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. A to zazwyczaj ona pierwsza go zagadywała i dbała o kontakt. No, coś musiało być na rzeczy.

Odczekał aż skończy jeść i wstanie od stołu. Kiedy wychodziła, podążył za nią. Ku jego zadowoleniu, Gryfonka skierowała swoje kroki poza budynek Hogwartu i kierowała się w stronę jeziora. Nastolatek rozejrzał się wokół, a kiedy stwierdził że w zasięgu wzroku nie ma nikogo innego, dogonił ją.

– Lily, zaczekaj. Czy coś się stało? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Całą kolację wydawałaś się być smutna.

Dziewczyna w końcu się zatrzymała i obróciła na pięcie.

– Smutna, Severusie? Smutna? Jestem wściekła i rozżalona! Prosiłam cię, żebyś nie atakował Jamesa i reszty! Czy ty choć raz nie możesz mnie wysłuchać? Mam dość.

Zaskoczony, podszedł do niej i odezwał się znów, próbując być jak najłagodniejszy.

– Ja ich zaatakowałem? Ja? Powiedział ci, że to ja? Lily, oni mają prawo napadać na mnie we czterech, a ja nie mam prawa się bronić? – z każdym słowem w jego głosie była wyczuwalna coraz większa gorycz.

– Gdybyś ich nie prowokował nie byłoby problemu! Nie rozumiesz, że oni nie są tacy źli?

– Naprawdę wierzysz w to, że sprowokowałem ich, idąc do biblioteki? – westchnął poirytowany. – Dlaczego w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, za każdym razem najpierw słuchasz Pottera? Z góry bronisz jego kumpli, całą winą obarczając mnie, a potem usiłujesz mi wmówić coś, czego nie było i przy czym ciebie nie było. – Ostatnie słowa wymówił z celowym naciskiem.

– Czego nie było? – szukała wzrokiem jego spojrzenia. – Może to, że testowałeś na nich nowo wymyślone zaklęcie tnące, również jest kłamstwem Jamesa? Przyznaj.

– Lily, czterech przeciwko jednemu... Szanse raczej marne, nie uważasz? Zrozum. Muszę się jakoś bronić. Ale widzę, że ty i tak wiesz swoje, prawda? – zaśmiał się gorzko, przenosząc wzrok na jezioro.

– Sev, myślę, że ja tak dłużej nie mogę – jęknęła rudowłosa rozmówczyni, skubiąc rąbek swojej sukienki. Spuściwszy głowę, cicho kontynuowała. – Wiesz... James dzisiaj zaprosił mnie na randkę. I ja się zgodziłam.

– Lily...

– Między nami coś się posypało. Nasza przyjaźń nie jest już taka sama. Przede wszystkim nie rozumiemy się już tak, jak kiedyś… I ta twoja fascynacja czarną magią – dodała jeszcze ciszej. – Powoli zaczynam się ciebie bać.

– Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda? Lily. Nie rób mi tego, proszę... Zniosę każdego, tylko nie Pottera. Lily – powtórzył ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Nie możesz mnie zastąpić kimś takim u swojego boku.

– Severusie, James to naprawdę fajny chłopak.

– Jasne – burknął pod nosem. – W porządku, to idź sobie do niego. Nie wiem, czemu myślałem, że nasza przyjaźń coś dla ciebie znaczy, że wiesz jak dużo... – Głos zaczął mu się stopniowo łamać z każdym dodanym słowem, dlatego zamilkł i wziął głęboki oddech. Jak miał jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna, jak wiele byłby w stanie dla niej zrobić?

Ale Potter... Ze wszystkich ludzi, dlaczego miała go zostawić, akurat ze względu na jego największego wroga? Czuł się ogromnie zawiedziony. Miał wrażenie, że po jego układzie krwionośnym przepływa właśnie płynna porażka. Jeszcze do niedawna miał nadzieję, że Lily przejrzy na oczy i sama dostrzeże, że to właśnie Potter jest agresorem i prowokatorem.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał w jej zielone oczy, tym razem dostrzegając w nich niechęć. Spróbował wyciągnąć do niej rękę, ale dziewczyna zrobiła krok do tyłu.

– On cię skrzywdzi, Lil. Przecież nawet nic do ciebie nie czuje, chce tylko mi zrobić na złość, chce nas rozdzielić...

– Nie, Severusie, na tobie świat się nie kończy. Jemu wcale nie chodzi tylko o ciebie. Zresztą ja już podjęłam decyzję, więc nic tu po mnie. – odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem, z sukienką rozwiewaną przez delikatny, wiosenny wietrzyk, odeszła w stronę zamku.

* * *

Potter. Jak on go nienawidził. Te jego bezczelne oczy świdrujące JEGO Lily... Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Znali się od tak dawna, byli dla siebie niemal transparentni, a wystarczył jeden uśmiech i parę komplementów tego durnia, żeby pobiegła za nim jak jakaś ćma do płomienia. Miał nadzieję, że się sparzy... Zobaczy w Potterze wszystko to, co on widział. Że w jakiś sposób się opamięta.

Tej nocy nie mógł spać. Wgapiał się tępo w sufit dormitorium, jakby ten w jedyny możliwy sposób mógł go ocalić, zwalając się na łeb – jego, a jeszcze lepiej Pottera. Zasnął nad ranem ciężkim snem, pełnym czarnych wizji, w których Lily przybierała postać ćmy płonącej raz za razem w gryfońskich płomieniach.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, w łóżkach nie było nikogo, oprócz niego. Pewnie poszli na śniadanie. W soboty można było opuszczać posiłki bez większych konsekwencji, zresztą i tak nie był głodny. Wciąż czuł w żyłach adrenalinę po wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia. Miał ochotę kopać, gryźć i szarpać. Potrzebował wyładować swoją agresję w jakiś brutalnie pierwotny sposób. _Quidditch_. Tak, to było to. Przed obiadem nie odbywały się treningi żadnego z domów, więc spokojnie mógł wykorzystać boisko do swoich celów.

* * *

 _Wiatr. Pęd. Szybkość. Jeszcze szybciej. Jeszcze ostrzej._

Może to zrobić, może zakręcić jeszcze bliżej trybun, może wyhamować jeszcze bliżej ziemi. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Ryzyko nie istnieje. Tylko on i wiatr. Tylko on i pęd. Pan żywiołów. Głośny łopot szat zagłuszał przyjemnie wszelkie myśli. Słońce górowało nad nim, miotła niosła gładko przez labirynt chmur. Czuł oczyszczającą siłę powietrza uderzającego ostro w twarz. Nie potrafił określić, ile czasu spędził w powietrzu. Do rzeczywistości sprowadziło go uczucie zupełnego zdrętwienia dłoni od wielogodzinnego trzymania miotły. Wiatr zupełnie potargał mu szaty i spowodował mokre strumienie na twarzy. Powinien był ubrać strój sportowy. A może nie powinien? Lądując, zobaczył Puchonów zbierających się na popołudniowy trening. Znowu opuścił posiłek…

Po swoim małym, quidditchowym katharsis poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Godziny spędzone w powietrzu sprawiły, że nagromadzona energia i złość ulotniły się zostawiając po sobie jedynie poczucie pustki i braku sensu. Wrócił do dormitorium, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku i nie dać po sobie poznać w trakcie kolacji, że coś było nie tak. Wystarczająco już poniżył się przed Lily. Nigdy nie pozwoli na to, żeby zobaczyła, jak mocno mu zależało.

* * *

Podczas, gdy Severus walczył na miotle z goryczą swojego poniżenia i porażki, Hermiona powoli przygotowywała się do skoku w czasie.

Chociaż nie ukrywała przed samą sobą, że chętnie zostałaby tu jeszcze trochę, aby lepiej poznać nastoletnią wersję swojego profesora, obawiała się, że taka ingerencja mogłaby zbyt mocno wpłynąć na przyszłość. Jeśli uda jej się wykonać zadanie i wpłynąć na młodego Riddle'a, przyszłość i tak ulegnie zmianie, ale jeśli nie... Mieszanie się do życia Severusa mogłoby mieć katastrofalne skutki w przyszłości, choć pewnie zaoszczędziłoby mu wielu koszmarnych przeżyć teraz i w młodości. Przeżyć, bez których nigdy nie stałby się tym, kim się stał. W jej prawdziwym czasie potrzebny był takim, jakim wszyscy go znali. Wredny, sarkastyczny, odważny... doskonały podwójny szpieg.

Miała jeszcze jeden dylemat, który musi jakoś rozwiązać, zanim się przeniesie. On nie mógł jej pamiętać. Wyobraziła sobie moment, kiedy dorosły Snape przypomina sobie wydarzenia z jego czwartego roku i dziewczynę, która pojawiła się znikąd i nie dość, że pomogła przy zaklęciu, to jeszcze wmieszała się w konflikt z Huncwotami. I tu pojawiał się drugi problem. Żadne z piątki Gryfonów, łącznie z Lily, również nie miało prawa jej pamiętać.

Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak tylko rzucić na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i udać się na poszukiwanie rodziców Harry'ego i ich przyjaciół.

Huncwotów, a więc także Lily, znalazła dość szybko. Najgorsze w rzucaniu zaklęcia było to, że nie umiała zbyt dobrze zmieniać ani wymazywać wspomnień; miała zbyt mało okazji do nauki. W związku z tym musiała zdać się na szczęście.

Zbliżyła się do grupki na tyle blisko, żeby słyszeć, co mówią. Spostrzegła, że Lily wyglądała na smutną, chociaż starannie tuszowała to szerokim uśmiechem – z tego, co wiedziała, dziewczyna powinna być raczej wściekła i nie reagować zbyt emocjonalnie na kłótnie ze Snape'em. Hermionę bardzo mile zaskoczył fakt, że mama Harry'ego nie była w młodości taka znowu bezduszna.

Zacisnęła palce na różdżce i skupiła się na tym, żeby wymazać konkretne wspomnienia – to było najtrudniejsze, wybieranie pewnych fragmentów. Bardzo uważała, żeby nie naruszyć reszty pamięci, w innym wypadku mogłaby mieć ogromny problem. Zresztą nie tylko ona, luki w pamięci musiały być wystarczająco przerażające.

Kiedy poczuła, że nie ma już więcej wspomnień do zlikwidowania, powoli zdjęła zaklęcie. Żadne z piątki nie wydawało się być zaabsorbowanym faktem, że coś się zmieniło. Zdawali się kompletnie tego nie zauważać i rozmawiali dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Podświadomie nieskromnie czuła, że jest zdolna rzucić to zaklęcie.

Teraz pozostało jej tylko znaleźć Snape'a.

Przeszło jej przez myśl, jak bardzo przydałaby się jej teraz Mapa Huncwotów. Ale ta przecież jeszcze nie powstała... Nie pozostało jej więc nic innego, jak tylko zdać się na swoją intuicję i łut szczęścia. Zbliżała się pora kolacji, więc postanowiła zaczaić się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Pomyślała. że poczeka na Severusa i jak będzie wychodził po posiłku, po prostu za nim pójdzie.

Niestety ten plan zawiódł. Chłopak nie pojawił się. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad kolejnym krokiem. W końcu uznała, że jednym z najbardziej prawdopodobnych miejsc, gdzie mogłaby go spotkać, jest biblioteka.

Tam również, ku jej ogromnemu rozczarowaniu, go nie było.

Powoli zaczynała się martwić, czy aby przypadkiem nie doszło do kolejnej konfrontacji z Gryfonami i czy nic mu się nie stało. Nie mogła tak po prostu zejść do lochów i zapytać... Weszła na chwilę do swojego pokoju, wzięła kawałek pergaminu i skreśliła krótką notkę.

 ** _23.00 – Wieża Astronomiczna._**

 ** _Ważne._**

 ** _Przyjaciółka_**

Nie zdejmując z siebie Zaklęcia Kameleona ruszyła w stronę szkolnej sowiarni.

Wracając do pokoju po wysłaniu wiadomości, przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy aby nie odwiedzić dyrektora i nie poinformować go, że dzisiejszej nocy postanowiła ruszyć dalej. Pamiętając poprzednią rozmowę i niezbyt miłe nastawienie Albusa, zdecydowała, że tuż przed skokiem przywoła Gburka, aby ten przekazał jej wiadomość.

Szła powoli, bacznie się rozglądając, cały czas mając nadzieję, że uda jej się spotkać młodego Snape'a przed wyznaczonym przez nią terminem. Jednak ten, jakby się zapadł pod ziemię.

Zrezygnowana wróciła do pokoju. Wzięła szybki prysznic, przywołała skrzata i poprosiła o kolację; spakowała wszystkie swoje rzeczy do swojej magicznej torebki, pozostawiając tylko jedna księgę, którą dostała od Dumbledore'a w przyszłości i tajemniczy przedmiot, przypominający trochę zmieniacz czasu, lecz posiadający dużo większą moc i zakres czasoprzestrzeni.

Przez ostatnie dwa dni usilnie starała się ustalić, czemu nie udało jej się pokonać całych 59 lat i wylądowała tutaj. Po raz kolejny nie chciała popełnić tego błędu.

Po wnikliwej analizie wszystkich runów na kręgu i porównaniu ich z księgą, znalazła w końcu nieścisłość. Jeden ze znaków w instrukcji, którą otrzymała z Departamentu Tajemnic, nie pokrywał się z tym na urządzeniu. Ktoś popełnił błąd i niedokładnie skopiował symbol, odpowiadający za ustawienia roku. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Odwrócenie jednego oznaczenia, spowodowało całe to zawirowanie. Była zła na siebie, że nie dostrzegła tego wcześniej, ale z drugiej strony była zadowolona z tak niespodziewanego obrotu spraw. Fakt, że dane było jej poznać intrygującego młodego Snape'a oraz Huncwotów, rekompensował jednak tę niedogodność.

Profesor Severus Snape od jakiegoś czasu często nawiedzał jej myśli. Można by rzec, że nawet ją fascynował. Często zastanawiała się, jaki był jako nastolatek i teraz utwierdziła się w swoich domysłach, że naprawdę był ponadprzeciętnie zdolny i inteligentny.

Otrząsnęła się z myśli i spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta druga trzydzieści. Schowała księgę i Zmieniacz do torebki, ponownie rzuciła na siebie kameleona i ruszyła na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Gdy tam dotarła, do wyznaczonej godziny pozostało jeszcze dziesięć minut. Oparła się o barierkę i przez chwilę obserwowała rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wyjęła Zmieniacz i dokładnie ustawiła datę 1 lipca 1938 roku. Zawiesiła go na szyi.

Zastanawiała się, czy od razu, bez żadnych wyjaśnień rzucić zaklęcie na Severusa, czy też najpierw mu opowiedzieć, a dopiero potem pozbawić wspomnień z nią związanych. Wybrała tę drugą opcję. Po pierwsze ze względu na to, że bardzo chciała z nim jeszcze porozmawiać, a poza tym uważała, że należą mu się wyjaśnienia.

– Nie skradaj się, słyszę, że idziesz – rzuciła wkrótce w stronę schodów.

– Nie skradam się – sarknął. – Po prostu nie obwieszczam swojego przybycia fanfarami.

– Mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – oznajmiła.

– Nie ma z czego. Nie przyszedłem tu dla ciebie.

– To oczywiste – odrzekła z uśmiechem, co nieco go zmieszało, ale tak właśnie miało być. – Chciałam się z tobą pożegnać.

– Pożegnać? Co to jest, jakiś tydzień pożegnań?

– Co masz na myśli? – spytała zbita z tropu.

– Nic. Zupełnie nic. No więc wyjeżdżasz i chcesz się pożegnać?

– Coś w tym stylu.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie badawczo w oczy, kiedy Hermiona zdecydowała się kontynuować.

– Severusie, wiem jak to musi brzmieć, ale wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Zostaliśmy zmuszeni do podjęcia próby cofnięcia się w przeszłość. I… I ja się cofnęłam. Dokładnie o 23 lata.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przybyłaś z przyszłości? – zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Tak. – odpowiedziała poważnie, zaskakując go tym. – Choć nie znalazłam się dokładnie w miejscu, jakie zaplanowałam, więc niedługo wyruszam znowu. Czy jest jakaś rzecz, o którą chciałbyś zapytać, zanim odejdę?

Przez chwilę milczał.

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu mi pomogłaś. Wtedy, na korytarzu – odparł cicho.

– To proste, niehonorowo jest walczyć we czworo przeciwko jednemu. Chciałam też trochę utrzeć trochę Huncwotom. Rzeczywiście są denerwujący.

– Czy my się znamy w przyszłości? – przerwał jej.

– ... Tak, znamy się. Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, jesteś moim nauczycielem Eliksirów.

– Czyli wybrałem karierę naukowca?

Roześmiała się.

– Można tak powiedzieć, choć jesteś człowiekiem o wielu talentach.

– Czy jestem potężny?

– Tak, w jakiś sposób na pewno. Severusie, już czas… Cieszę się, że mogłam cię spotkać na swojej drodze. Nie zapomnę tego – ściszyła głos. – W odróżnieniu od ciebie. Muszę to zrobić. _Obliviate!_

W kierunku Severusa pomknął ledwie widoczny biały promień. Nie wzięła jednak pod uwagę tego, że chłopak jest naprawdę szybki. Zanim zaklęcie zdążyło trafić w cel, zostało rozproszone przez jego Protego, tak silne, że odrzuciło Hermionę o kilka kroków do tyłu. Nie zdążyła się dobrze pozbierać, gdy trafiła ją czerwona wiązka. Ale nie do końca tylko ją. Severus posłał swoją Drętwotę wprost w Zmieniacz Czasu. Powietrze rozbłysło oślepiająco-białym światłem, tworzącym krąg dookoła jego i Hermiony.

Sekundę później, Wieża Astronomiczna ponownie pogrążyła się w spokojnym mroku nocy.


	3. Nieznany świat

**[003.] - Nieznany świat**

Jedna z bocznych uliczek Chinatown, na dosłownie chwilkę, rozświetliła się oślepiającym światłem. Gdy ów blask zgasł, dwie postacie wyłoniły się z mroku ulicy, spojrzały na siebie i rozległy się krzyki.

– Idioto, coś ty zrobił?! Mogło nam się coś stać! Cholera, ja tylko chciałam usunąć ci część wspomnień i zniknąć. Co teraz? Na Merlina, wszystko zawaliłam... Teraz, to już na pewno zmieni się przyszłość. Musiałeś odbijać to durne zaklęcie?

– Ja?! Może jeszcze sam je na siebie rzuciłem?! Nie miałaś prawa próbować usunąć mi wspomnień! Należą do mnie!

– Musiałam, nie rozumiesz?! Nie mogłeś mnie pamiętać! Wylądowałam w twoich czasach przez przypadek!

– To nie dawało ci pozwolenia na majstrowanie w mojej głowie! Głupi, naiwnie brałem cię za kogoś w rodzaju mojego sprzymierzeńca, niezdolnego do zrobienia mi czegoś takiego!

– Nadal nie rozumiesz! – krzyknęła wzburzona i poirytowana dziewczyna. – Skup się. Co by było, gdybyś za kilkanaście lat, jako nauczyciel, zobaczył mnie na Ceremonii Przydziału? Mógłbyś mnie rozpoznać, reagowałbyś zupełnie inaczej! Wszystko by się zmieniło! Robiłbyś zupełnie inne rzeczy, a jesteś naprawdę ważną osobą w tej wojnie.

– Mogłaś mnie ostrzec! To był odruch – syknął Severus.

– Przecież całkiem sporo ci wytłumaczyłam! Innym po prostu usuwałam wspomnienia z ukrycia. Teraz żałuję, że z tobą też tak nie postąpiłam. Musisz wrócić do swoich czasów!

– Ach tak? Ciekawe, jak mam to zrobić!

– Skoczymy, gdy znów zregeneruję siły. Albo po wykonaniu misji. Na razie, trzeba się zorientować, w którym roku wylądowaliśmy. Miałam precyzyjnie nastawioną datę, ale twoje zaklęcie mogło ją dowolnie zmienić. Uch świetnie, nie wiem, co my zrobimy.

Zdecydowała się przejść kawałkiem zaciemnionej ulicy, bacznie rozglądając wokoło i oceniając sytuację. Po minucie lub dwóch, wróciła, ściskając czarno-białą gazetę – albo coś, co nią wcześniej było – do swojego, pożal się Merlinie, towarzysza.

– Jesteśmy na Chinatown i zakładam, że jest niedługo przed wojną, chociaż przez tę plamę nie idzie odczytać dokładnej daty. – Podała mu zwinięty papier. – Doszłam do wniosku, że muszę trochę zmienić twój wygląd, abyśmy mogli udawać rodzeństwo. Nie możemy tak po prostu się tutaj razem przechadzać. Mogę? – Nie uzyskując od chłopca żadnej reakcji, z powrotem wyrwała gazetę spomiędzy jego dłoni, starając się skupić na sobie jego spojrzenie i odezwała się już nieco łagodniej. – Posłuchaj. Przepraszam, że chciałam rzucić na ciebie Obliviate, okay? Ja po prostu nie mogłam postąpić inaczej...

– Jak chcesz zmienić moją twarz? – zapytał zwięźle.

– Podstawowe zaklęcia plus eliksir zwiększający ich trwałość. Będą się wtedy utrzymywać około kilkanastu godzin. Zmniejszę nos, rozjaśnię włosy... Ogółem, upodobnię trochę do siebie.

– Aaa rób sobie, co chcesz – sarknął, wzruszając ramionami i odwracając wzrok, czując w głębi duszy, że nie ma zbyt dużego wyboru i powinien się dostosować, jeśli chce wrócić do swoich czasów.

Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i zabrała się do roboty. Za pomocą paru prostych uroków, zmieniła kruczoczarne włosy na ciemny brąz i sprawiła, że nos stał się mniejszy i lekko zadarty. Próbowała zmienić też trochę odcień jego skóry, ale to zadanie chyba przerosło jej umiejętności.

Gdy się od niego oddaliła, dając tym samym znak, że skończyła, Severus szybkim krokiem podszedł do wystawy znajdującego się niedaleko nich sklepu. Rzucił okiem na swoje odbicie i mruknął pod nosem:

– Ujdzie. Do nosa nawet mógłbym się przyzwyczaić.

Jednak, gdy zauważył lekkie rozbawienie na twarzy dziewczyny, dodał szybko:

– Przynajmniej oszczędziłaś mi tego siana na głowie.

Hermiona parsknęła i wzniosła oczy ku niebu. Wymamrotała sama do siebie coś, co podejrzanie zabrzmiało jak ,,Zawsze ten sam". Postanowił puścić to mimo uszu. I tak już sporo namieszał. Ale niby skąd miał wiedzieć, że jakieś jego głupie zaklęcie tarczy może mieć takie znaczenie? Gdy zobaczył lecące w jego stronę Obliviate, zadziałał instynktownie. W końcu Potter i jego banda idiotów nie czekali, aż się odpowiednio przygotuje do walki. Nie żałowali sobie ataków znienacka, z ukrycia. Musiał cały czas być ostrożny.

Gdy rozpoznał zaklęcie, krew w nim zawrzała. Wiele o nim słyszał i czytał w księgach ze szkolnej biblioteki. Uważano je za niemoralne i stosowano jedynie w naprawdę ważnych sytuacjach. Mimo to wiedział, że wielu jego znajomych ze Slytherinu by się tym nie przejęło i rzucaliby je jak zwykłe, pierwsze-lepsze zaklęcie.

,,Gdyby w ogóle o nim słyszeli" – parsknął w myślach. Niektórzy zagłębiali się tylko w informacje o tych trzech najpopularniejszych z działu Czarnej Magii - Niewybaczalnych.

Wielokrotnie widział starszych Ślizgonów, ćwiczących gdzieś po kątach ruchy różdżek lub nawet przystępujących do prób na zwierzętach. Po nich już prędzej spodziewałby się Obliviate, niż po Hermionie. Przecież ta dziewczyna dopiero co mu pomogła, stała u jego boku w walce z Huncwotami! Uderzyło go uczucie zdrady wzmagane tym, że dopiero co Lily się od niego odwróciła. W liście, który przekazała mu wcześniej sowa, Hermiona podpisała się jako ,,przyjaciółka". Może to ostatecznie sprawiło, że postanowił stawić się na Wieży o podanej godzinie? Widocznie, po rozmowie z rudowłosą potrzebował z kimś pogadać, a że okazja szybko się nadarzyła... Wykorzystał ją.

Teraz patrzył na Hermionę, która właśnie grzebała w swojej zmniejszonej torebce. Po chwili, wyjęła z niej mały, czarny notes i zaczęła przeglądać jego zawartość. Domyślił się, że to wskazówki, dotyczące tej całej jej misji. Minuty mijały, a ona wciąż nie podnosiła wzroku, jedynie od czasu do czasu przewracając strony i poprawiając kosmyk włosów, którego zimny, wieczorny wiatr nie szczędził sobie atakować.

– Dowiem się, co właściwie mamy tu robić? Czy masz zamiar nadal mnie ignorować?

Jakby nie patrzeć, stali na środku ulicy i mimo, że jeszcze nikogo nie spotkali, nie wiedział, na co ma się szykować.

Dziewczyna po chwili podniosła głowę, wrzuciła pospiesznie zeszyt do torby i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Musimy się aportować pod sierociniec.

– Słucham?! Gdzie? – Czy ta dziewczyna całkiem powariowała? Próbował odnaleźć na jej twarzy jakiekolwiek oznaki, wskazujące na to, że sobie z niego żartuje, ale wydawała się być całkowicie poważna. Cóż, przynajmniej trochę ochłonęła z tej złości. – To po to upodobniłaś mnie do siebie?

– Tak, uspokój się. Severusie, sam się na to pisałeś, więc teraz nie próbuj utrudniać mi zadania. Miałam zdobyć tam pracę, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do jednego z wychowanków. Mimo wszystko, wciąż muszę się tam dostać. Jedyne, co mi teraz przychodzi do głowy, to udawanie osieroconego rodzeństwa, żebyśmy mogli dostać się tam oboje – oznajmiła spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami.

Jednak widząc grymas na jego twarzy, nie wytrzymała, rzuciła szybko zaklęcie wyciszające i na powrót zdenerwowana, wybuchła:

– Och, przynajmniej się tak ostentacyjnie nie krzyw! I tak zniszczyłeś mi już większość planów! Wszystko to... – wyjęła znowu notes i uniosła go, machając przed oczami chłopaka – Miało dotyczyć mnie! _Mnie_ , rozumiesz?! Nie ma tu nic na temat dodatkowego pasażera! A nie mogę cię przecież teraz zostawić, plączącego się samotnie po obcym mieście!

– Poradziłbym sobie – warknął pod nosem Severus.

– Tak, pewnie. I sam byś sobie też wrócił do przyszłości, nie? To proszę bardzo, DROGA WOLNA! Dla mnie to i lepiej.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wściekłymi spojrzeniami. W końcu Severus, zagryzając zęby, odwrócił wzrok. Hermiona dała sobie chwilę na ochłonięcie, aż w końcu westchnęła i ponownie wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

– Idziesz?

Tym razem, chłopak bez sprzeciwu ją chwycił.

Po chwili jednak zreflektował się i wyrwał dłoń z uścisku, przypominając sobie, że nie może tak po prostu zaufać praktycznie nieznajomej kobiecie. Pomijając fakt, że pomogła mu w starciu z Huncwotami i tworzeniu zaklęcia, była – no właśnie, nieznajoma. I tak naprawdę, chociaż w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, cholernie bał się tego, co teraz będzie. Hermiona zresztą nie wyglądała na dużo bardziej pewną siebie; co by nie mówić, znaleźli się tuż przed rozpętaniem II Wojny Światowej. Pieprzonej, wielkiej II Wojny Światowej, która wywarła wpływ także na świat czarodziejów. Severus w końcu uważnie się rozejrzał. Wokół panował typowy, przerysowany wręcz klimat chińskiej dzielnicy, jaką zawsze sobie wyobrażał. Wszechobecne neony, stoiska i ogólna atmosfera typowa dla chorobliwie uprzejmych Azjatów - wszystko to stłoczone w jednym miejscu sprawiło, że poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Hermiona natomiast, sprawiała wrażenie lekko zdezorientowanej i podenerwowanej, ale nie faktem, że zjawili się na środku ulicy Chinatown i z pewnością wzbudzili czyjąś uwagę. Gdyby nie duma, Severus przyznałby, że chciałby być tak swobodnie nastawiony do zaistniałej sytuacji, na jej miejscu najpewniej by spanikował. W końcu to igranie z czasem.

Nagle, ku jego zaskoczeniu, Hermiona wyszczerzyła się w ironicznym uśmiechu.

– Jadłeś kiedyś chińszczyznę? – rzuciła.

Severus w pierwszym momencie nie do końca zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi, więc nie odpowiedział. Był skonfundowany zmiennością jej nastrojów, ale podświadomie wiedział, że żadne z nich nie jest teraz stabilne emocjonalnie i prawdopodobnie będzie tak przez najbliższych kilka godzin. Jednak głos rozsądku – czy też może żołądku – podpowiadał mu, że zjedzenie czegoś jest akurat wyjątkowo dobrym pomysłem. Wzruszył ramionami, próbując sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego, jednak w tym momencie spokój mógłby świadczyć tylko o głębokiej rezygnacji lub chorobie, bo sytuacja zdecydowanie nie dopuszczała opcji, że mógłby się nie emocjonować. Dziewczyna z zadowoleniem złapała go za łokieć i pociągnęła za sobą, w stronę najbliższego lokalu, wyglądającego na bar. Severus nie opierał się, chociaż nie do końca widziało mu się wchodzenie do jakiegokolwiek dusznego pomieszczenia.

– Siadaj, ja coś zamówię. To jak, jadłeś kiedyś chińszczyznę? – ponowiła pytanie dziewczyna.

Severus wzruszył ramionami, ale ku zdziwieniu Hermiony, odparł krótko:

– Nie.

– Cóż, takim razie pozwól, że cię zaskoczę.

Podeszła do lady, gdzie zza kłębów pary wynurzył się siwowłosy Azjata, o wąskich, przenikliwych oczach i urzekającym uśmiechem. Zamówiła dwie porcje makaronu ryżowego z wołowina pięciu smaków. Uznała, że powinno mu smakować.

Severus zbywał parsknięciem wszystkie jej próby zagajenia rozmowy. Bardziej ciekawił go świat w tym czasie, niż przyjacielskie – _swoją drogą, niby od kiedy one były przyjacielskie?_ – pogawędki. W końcu doczekali się jedzenia, co wydawało się jedynym sposobem, aby Hermiona była cicho.

– Czyżbyś o czymś zapomniała? – zapytał z ironią w głosie, patrząc na dziewczynę, która sprawnie chwyciła pałeczki w swoje drobne dłonie i zaczęła jeść.

– Co? – szczerze zdumiona, podniosła na niego wzrok znad swojego jedzenia. – Nigdy nie widziałeś pałeczek? Nie wszystkie kultury posługują się tradycyjnymi, w naszym pojęciu, sztućcami. Są regiony, gdzie jada się bez użycia jakichkolwiek pomocy, po prostu ręką – nieświadomie wygłosiła krótki wykład z Mugoloznawstwa. Widząc jednak parę coraz bardziej zwężających się czarnych oczu, szybko dodała:

– Nie jestem w tym specjalnie biegła, ale mogę ci pokazać, jak to się robi. To nawet zabawne. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem.

Po dobrych kilku minutach, Severus miał serdecznie dość nauki; sfrustrowany odrzucił w końcu od siebie pałeczki, natomiast Granger, ku jego rozpaczy, wydawała się promienieć coraz bardziej. Któraś z kolei próba, zaowocowała ubrudzeniem szaty i jego głośnym przekleństwem.

– Po pierwsze, mam dość. Po drugie: genialny pomysł, Granger, paradować w szatach po mugolskiej dzielnicy – syknął przez zęby, ściszając głos, kiedy doszedł do części o mugolach.

– Gdzie ten słynny, ślizgoński spryt i zręczność? – wydusiła z siebie, tłumiąc salwę śmiechu. – Dobrze, już się nie złość. Przecież możemy poprosić o normalny widelec.

Miejsce złości na twarzy Severusa zastąpiła czysta furia.

– Słynny, ślizgoński spryt podpowiada mi, że nie do końca zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji – mówił cicho, prawie szeptem, ale jego ton był tak szyderczy, jak tylko mógł być. Jednocześnie emanował gniewem, co stanowiło niebezpieczną mieszankę.

– Tak się składa, że świetnie zdaję sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Chciałam tylko nieco... khm... rozluźnić atmosferę.

Twarz Snape'a pozostawała jednak niewzruszona.

– Severusie, wiem, że sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy jest nieco... niekomfortowa. – Westchnęła ciężko. – Fakt jest jednak taki, że przez najbliższe dni jesteśmy na siebie skazani i dla własnego bezpieczeństwa powinniśmy grać w jednej drużynie. Ja... Ja po prostu pomyślałam, że to wszystko nas nieco uspokoi i pozwoli działać bez negatywnych emocji. Przepraszam, jeżeli przeze mnie poczułeś się źle…

Snape zacisnął usta, by po chwili wykrzywić je w kwaśnym uśmiechu.

– Grać w jednej drużynie, mówisz? Żeby potem mieć do siebie pretensje przy rozstaniu? – Sam nie wiedział, że może mówić z taką goryczą i wściekłością, ale podobało mu się to. Podobał mu się również fakt, że uśmiech Hermiony bladł coraz bardziej. – Nie sądzę, żeby nauka jedzenia pałeczkami złagodziła wrażenie ciszy przed burzą, bo jeśli nadal się nie zorientowałaś, na przestrzeni kilku lat, rozpocznie się wojna. Jeśli chodzi o negatywne emocje, to można się przyzwyczaić. I... och, po prostu nie udawaj, że ci zależy, aktorstwo nie jest twoją mocną stroną. Wróćmy do Hogwartu i po prostu się odpieprz czy coś.

Ostatnie słowa przeszyły powietrze z mocą klątwy, rzuconej przez co najmniej Grindenwalda, jak nie samego Merlina. Hermiona zesztywniała. Wyraz jej twarzy jasno pokazywał, że coś się zmieniło. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że była zła. Gorzej. Była rozczarowana. Mimo wszystko, darzyła swojego profesora – bez względu na czas – szacunkiem i pewną dozą, cóż , sympatii. Spodziewała się, że jego zgorzkniałość jest wynikiem ciężkich przeżyć wojennych, ale oni przecież byli PRZED wojną.

– W porządku, jak sobie życzysz. Odpieprzę się. A teraz idziemy, jak sam zauważyłeś, mam szaty do transmutacji – rzuciła sucho, wychodząc szybkim krokiem z restauracji.

Severus ruszył za nią i opanował dziecinną chęć trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Szybko dogonił dziewczynę, która zmierzała w jasno określonym kierunku. Szli w milczeniu, a chłopak przezwyciężył ciekawość i nie zapytał nawet, dokąd idą, co było niemałym osiągnięciem. Po kilku minutach szybkiego marszu, Hermiona skręciła w ślepą uliczkę i doszła do jej końca, gdzie stanęła i spojrzała wyczekująco na Snape'a. Zrozumiał aluzję i wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym sam transmutował swoje szaty. Przewrócił oczami, łapiąc zaciekawione spojrzenie Hermiony.

– Jeśli nie chcesz rzucać się w oczy, musimy się dopasować – mruknął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Dziewczyna otworzyła usta zamierzając coś powiedzieć.

– I pamiętaj o rękawiczkach – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem, zanim zdążyła się odezwać. Moda męska w latach trzydziestych była zdecydowanie bardziej znośna niż damska, nie wspominając o tym, że on przynajmniej wiedział, co wyczarować – Hermiona najwyraźniej miała z tym problem.

– Mam ci pomóc? – zapytał poirytowany. Co prawda, wściekał się na krótko i złość już prawie mu przeszła, ale nie był w stanie znieść zwyczajnego ociągania się i ryzykowania, że ktoś ich zobaczy. Zresztą, najpewniej i tak byli już namierzani przez Ministerstwo; nie był pewien, czy ciąży na nim Namiar, skoro praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jeszcze się nie urodził, ale jeśli tak było, powinni załatwić wszystko i odejść jak najszybciej.

Sama doskonale sobie poradzę – postanowiła w myślach Hermiona i zaczęła eksperymentować. Wysiliła swoją pamięć, bo po drodze na pewno widziała parę kobiet. Pierwsza suknia, którą wyczarowała, była zbyt ciężka, niewygodna i zdecydowanie za elegancka. Jednak przy drugim podejściu, udało jej się stworzyć to, czego potrzebowała. Strój był idealny.

Szara sukienka była zwiewna, lekka, bez zbędnych ozdobników; lekko rozszerzana na dole. Do tego marynarka i trzewiki. Ponieważ upał dawał się we znaki, potrzebowała też kapelusza. Postawiła na słomkowy, z wplecionymi jakimiś kwiatkami. Wyczarowała to wszystko z kilku mniej-potrzebnych przedmiotów ze swojej torebki, którą z kolei bez problemu przekształciła na ówczesny, londyński model. Stwierdziła, że normalne ubrania powinna zostawić, gdyż nie zabawi w tym Londynie zbyt długo i po powrocie do normalniejszych czasów będą jej potrzebne.

Snape uniósł brew, mierząc ją pobieżnym, znudzonym wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami, co w oczach Hermiony oznaczało, że najwyraźniej musi nie mieć zastrzeżeń.

Jednak zaraz usłyszała jego głos.

– Czemu nie transmutowałaś ubrań? Byłoby wygodniej, biorąc pod uwagę to, że teraz musisz się przebrać.

– Miałam swoje powody – odrzekła sucho. – A teraz stój tu i pilnuj, żeby nikt nie wszedł, gdy się będę przebierać!

Mówiąc to, zeszła po niewielkich schodach, prowadzących do opuszczonej sutereny, którą wcześniej kątem oka zauważyła. Drzwi co prawda były zabite deskami, ale niewielka nisza utworzona przez zejście, dawała jako-takie schronienie.

Chwilę później, dziewczyna w pospiechu wciągnęła przez nogi przetransportowaną sukienkę i przykucnęła, żeby ukryć górną część ciała przed widokiem z ulicy. Szybko zdjęła bluzkę, wciągając jednocześnie górę sukienki. Wykręciła ręce do tyłu, żeby podciągnąć zamek na plecach i już byłaby prawie gotowa, gdyby nie to, że suwak nie chciał ruszyć wyżej, niż jej łopatki. Od góry nie mogła go dosięgnąć, a on dołu nie miała możliwości pchnąć go dalej.

 _,,O losie, może jednak trzeba było transmutować szaty"_ – pomyślała sfrustrowana.

– Snape, pomóż mi – warknęła ostatecznie w kierunku, z którego przyszła.

Chłopak z niechęcią odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Nie dość, że wpakowała ich w to wszystko, to jeszcze musi ją niańczyć, jak jakąś kalekę. Zbliżył się do jej pleców i niechętnie chwycił zacięty suwak. Ten jednak jak na złość pozostawał uparty i nie chciał ruszyć ani w dół, ani w górę. Szarpał się przez chwilę z zaciętym przedmiotem, starając się skrócić krępującą chwilę do minimum, aż suwak puścił odsłaniając kawałek pleców Hermiony. Nastolatek nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Patrzył na jej łopatki z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

Skóra miała jasny, brzoskwiniowy odcień, bez dotykania mógł domyślić się, że była gładka i delikatna. Linie łopatek delikatnie rysowały się na jasnej płaszczyźnie żeber, niemalże zachęcały, do przesunięcia palcem po linii wyznaczonej przez poszczególne kręgi od samego karku w dół...

– Kurwa – zaklął pod nosem, wściekły na siebie za tą chwilę... Właściwie czego? Słabości?

– Nie chce puścić? – spytała nieświadoma niczego Hermiona.

– Już dobrze – rzucił szybko, zapinając nieszczęsną kieckę.

Głupiec. Dobrze, że to wszystko rozegrało się jedynie w jego głowie. Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miewał takich odczuć, nawet w stosunku do Lily.

– Idziemy? – zapytała po chwili dziewczyna, kiedy spakowała ubrania do torebki. Severus wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nią; nadal nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie idą i nieco go to irytowało, ale o nic nie pytał. Po pewnym czasie, doszli do wysokiego, obskurnego budynku w mugolskiej części miasta.

Ciemna cegła potęgowała wrażenie mroku, jakim otoczony był gmach. Promienie słońca wydawały się być pochłaniane przez te zimne ściany, a stalowe ogrodzenie strzelało w niebo ostrymi zakończeniami prętów, tworzących płot. Severus wstrzymał oddech.

– Co to jest? – wydusił z siebie ledwo słyszalnym szeptem. Wewnętrznie czuł, że coś z tym budynkiem jest nie tak, że nie jest to jedno z tych zwyczajnych miejsc. Spojrzał pytająco na milczącą do tej pory Hermionę. Patrzyła w stronę okien czarnego gmachu. Oddychając płytko, odrzekła:

– Sierociniec Toma Riddle'a.


	4. Sierociniec

**[004.] - Sierociniec**

Severus czuł się naprawdę głupi tylko kilka razy w życiu.

Parę razy zdarzyło mu się to na Astronomii, ale nigdy w takim stopniu, jak wtedy, gdy Hermiona próbowała mu wytłumaczyć ogólny lęk przed Riddle'em. Mówiła, że jest potężnym czarodziejem i chce przejąć władzę – według Snape'a, nie brzmiało to jakoś tragicznie i naprawdę rozumiał tych, którzy mieliby dołączyć do czarnoksiężnika. Kiedy jej to powiedział, dziewczyna tylko mruknęła coś pod nosem i zmieniła temat. Na obecny moment, najtrudniejsze było wykorzystanie wymówki, dzięki której mogliby zatrzymać się w sierocińcu, co – według Granger – było niezbędne. Nie mieli planu B.

Po prawdzie, dziewczyna była nieco zaniepokojona wizją Snape'a, rozmawiającego z Tomem, miała wrażenie, że może z tego wyniknąć więcej złego, niż dobrego. W związku z tym, wmawiała sobie, że to w imię większego dobra i musi zaryzykować, żeby odnieść sukces i przy odrobinie szczęścia, zapobiec przyszłym wydarzeniom, w tym wybuchowi wojny.

Stanęła przed kierowniczką sierocińca pełna obaw, ale również z wielką nadzieją, że kobieta dobrowolnie zgodzi się na jej propozycję. Martwiła się, że w przeciwnym razie zmuszona byłaby użyć Imperiusa, przed którego użyciem miałaby niemałe opory. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że Severus, chociaż zgrywał obojętnego,wyraźnie liczył na nią i jej plan, choć może niezupełnie świadomie, lecz bardziej instynktownie. Uspokoiła się nieco, zaraz po wejściu rozpoznając uśmiechniętą twarz dyrektorki ośrodka, która żegnała się właśnie z jakimś starszym mężczyzną. Trafili na dobry humor, to dobrze wróżyło.

– Dzień dobry, przepraszam, czy mogę poprosić panią o pomoc? Szukamy właściciela tego sierocińca – Hermiona gładko zadała pytanie, choć doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, na kogo patrzy.

– Witam – odrzekła kobieta w średnim wieku, nieco zdziwiona. Raczej nieczęsto dzieci przychodziły do jej ośrodka z własnej woli – chyba że, aby żebrać o jedzenie i odzież. Dziewczyna i chłopak wyglądali na rodzeństwo, byli raczej dobrze ubrani, więc podejrzewała, że nie są typowymi dziećmi ulicy. – Jestem Elizabeth Cole i jestem dyrektorem tego budynku. Czym mogę służyć? – spytała.

– Pozwoli pani, że się przedstawię. Nazywam się Rose Cooper, a to mój brat, Franklin. Zostaliśmy okradzeni z całego majątku w trakcie podróży do Szkocji, do naszych rodziców. – Hermiona spuściła wzrok w udawanym żalu. – Nie mamy pieniędzy, ani schronienia, a pociąg do Dumfries odjeżdża dopiero za dwa dni. Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy przenocować tutaj przez ten czas. Oczywiście odpracowałabym należność za pokój i jedzenie. Tak bardzo chcę go chronić... – Podniosła wzrok na Severusa. – To jeszcze dziecko...

Severus nie wiedział, kogo przekląć pierwszego – Hermionę, za robienie z niego ofiary, czy może stojącą przed nimi kobietę, za ten czuły, współczujący wzrok. Dziewucha wyraźnie próbowała zagrać na uczuciach dyrektorki, żeby ta przyjęła ich na czas, potrzebny do kolejnego skoku w czasie. I jeszcze ten Franklin – jak jakiś pieprzony żółw.

– To rzeczywiście przykra historia... – usłyszeli zatroskany głos kierowniczki. – Jak to się stało, że podróżowaliście bez rodziców i skąd zamierzacie wziąć pieniądze na bilety do Dumfries?

– Nasza mama jest raczej słabego zdrowia i nie mogła osobiście odebrać nas ze szkoły z internatem, do której chodzimy, a tata służy w marynarce Jej Królewskiej Mości i aktualnie przebywa na morzu. Ponieważ ja jestem pełnoletnia, szkoła wyraziła zgodę na nasz samodzielny powrót do domu. Nie przypuszczałam, że będzie to tak trudne... – Hermiona zawiesiła dramatycznie głos, załamując ręce.

Dyrektorka uważnie przyglądała się stojącej przed nią parze. Dzieci wydawały się być szczere w swoich wyjaśnieniach. Wyglądały na dobrze wychowane, co tylko potwierdzałoby ich słowa – czy raczej jej słowa – bo chłopak wyglądał na wycofanego. Musiał być wystraszony całą sytuacją. Dość szybko podjęła w ich sprawie decyzję.

– Dobrze, oczywiście jak najbardziej możecie zostać. To krótki czas, dlatego nie każę wam wypełniać żadnych dokumentów. Warunek jest jednak taki, że ty, Rose, będziesz pomagać w kuchni, a w pozostałym czasie sprzątać korytarze, natomiast twój brat... – zwróciła się do Severusa. – Będziesz uczestniczył w letnich zajęciach dla naszych pensjonariuszy. Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, udajcie się za mną.

Ruszyła wgłąb korytarza, a w jej ślady poszła dwójka, odtąd jej nowych podopiecznych.

Tymczasem, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Hermiona leżałaby już martwa u stóp Severusa.

– Dziecko – pomyślał, krzywiąc się pod nosem. – Letnia szkółka. Franklin. Jak to szło...? Avada? Crucio? Petrificus Totalus? Już on coś wymyśli.

* * *

Hermiona usiadła na przydzielonym jej łóżku.

Znajdowała się w małym pokoiku, prawdopodobnie będącym opróżnionym składzikiem. Brudne okienko dawało niewiele światła, zasłonka była zjedzona przez mole, tak samo koc, który miała do przykrycia. Kremowa farba odpryskiwała że ścian, a drewniana podłoga okropnie skrzypiała. Na szczęście, było stosunkowo ciepło, ponieważ za ścianą znajdowała się kuchnia. Natomiast piętro niżej – pokoje chłopców.

Dziewczyna położyła torebkę na etażerce, ale po chwili namysłu zrozumiała, że to kiepski pomysł; wiedziała, że Riddle jako dziecko miał ,,lepkie rączki". W takim razie, musiała mieć ją cały czas przy sobie. Rzuciła zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające i włożyła do malutkiej, wewnętrznej kieszonki. Tak przygotowana wyszła z pokoju, by poznać swoje obecne zadania do wykonania.

* * *

W tym czasie Severus rozglądał się po izbie, przydzielonej mu przez Panią Cole. Jako pierwsze, rzuciło mu się w oczy dość spore okno na przeciwległej do wejścia ścianie. Wiedział już, że nie będzie się dobrze czuć w tym pomieszczeniu. W końcu hogwarckie lochy przyzwyczaiły go do spania w całkowitej ciemności, gdzie nic go nie rozpraszało. No, może jedynie czasami chrapanie tego idioty – Avery'ego.

– A jakie widoczki piękne – mruknął do siebie ponuro, gdy podszedł bliżej i zobaczył za szybą jedynie pasmo ceglanego muru.

 _,,Cóż. Luksusy to też zdecydowanie nie są"_ – dodał w myślach, rozglądając się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu.

Nie żeby był specjalnie wybredny... I tak nie spodziewał się – i nie przywykł do niczego nadzwyczajnego. W pokoju znajdowało się tylko drewniane, ledwo-stojące biurko, wyglądające na niewygodne krzesło, szafa i metalowe, niewielkie łóżko, na którym jeszcze nie było żadnego posłania. Po kilku minutach tępego gapienia się w podłogę, westchnął.

– Niby co ja mam tu robić?

Miał ze sobą tylko ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę – Hermiona widocznie nie pomyślała o, nawet prowizorycznych, jego bagażach. Sama miała tę swoją torebkę, a w niej pewnie i dinozaura... ale kto by się przejął Snape'em? A skoro miał tu spędzić trochę czasu, to przynajmniej chętnie by coś poczytał.

Siedział na łóżku w przydzielonym mu pokoju i się nudził – do kolacji miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Dotychczas jedyną atrakcją była pracownica, która dostarczyła mu pościel. Swoją drogą niezbyt rozmowna. Po zastanowieniu się, doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby wypróbować nową formułkę, która od dłuższego czasu chodziła mu po głowie. W zamierzeniu, miało to być zaklęcie rozczłonkowujące, ale do tej pory był zbyt zajęty pracą nad klątwą tnącą, by się tym zająć.

Najpierw musiał znaleźć jakieś małe stworzenie do badań, ale to akurat nie było problemem – w całym budynku na pewno roiło się od szczurów, myszy i pająków.

Po cichu wyślizgnął się ze swojego pokoju i chytrze zaczął zerkać po kątach. Niestety był to jeden z głównych, zapewne reprezentacyjnie wyczyszczonych holi, dlatego niczego nie zauważył. Przemierzając krok po kroku ciemnozielone korytarze, cały czas bacznie rozglądając się wokoło w poszukiwaniu swojej przyszłej ofiary, dotarł na ostatnie piętro, które najpewniej pełniło funkcję strychu. Z zadowoleniem uznał, że w tym miejscu nie powinien mieć trudności ze złapaniem jakiegoś gryzonia. Jedyny kłopot sprawiał fakt, że wszędzie walały się przeróżne przedmioty, w jego oczach sprawiające wrażenie głośnych pułapek. Jeden fałszywy ruch i hałas pewnie ściągnie pół budynku, na czele ze zdziwaczałą dyrektorką.

 _Ale czy czasami ktoś ostatnio nie powątpiewał w jego zręczność?_ Czym jest dla niego jakiś durny strych?!

Buszował w pomieszczeniu przez kilka minut, lecz przez równoczesne odsuwanie mebli, powolne odrzucanie zszarzałych, podziurawionych prześcieradeł i podpieranie na wszelki wypadek zaklęciem ogromnego, zakurzonego lustra, znajdującego się niebezpiecznie blisko drzwi, nie udało mu się niczego schwytać. Do tego stopnia wciągnął się z ciche przemierzanie ciemnego lokum, że jakimś cudem nie zauważył przypatrującej mu się osoby.

Hermiona nie sądziła, że udając się na strych w poszukiwaniu wiaderka, zastanie tam swojego, przyszywanego grubymi nićmi, towarzysza. Jeszcze bardziej zdumiało ją to, że jej nie zauważył. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami stała w progu jednego z prawdopodobnie największych pomieszczeń w budynku i ze wstrzymanym oddechem, obserwowała jego tajemnicze działania. Niewerbalnie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona, odstawiła przytaszczony ze sobą płyn do mycia podłóg i zaczęła cicho za nim podążać. Zdziwiła się, widząc co robił – najwyraźniej polował na szczury.

W pewnym momencie chłopiec błyskawicznie obrócił się na pięcie prosto w jej stronę, tym samym niemal przyprawiając dziewczynę o zawał. Jej pierwszym odruchem, było wymyślenie wymówki, jak gdyby to ona została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

– Nie musisz się skradać – burknął, bezczelnie wpatrując się dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie stała. – I tak już pewnie spłoszyłaś całe stado swoimi perfumami.

Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji, rozkazującym tonem, który brzmiał w uszach Hermiony identycznie, jak ten z przyszłości, dodał:

– Nie wydurniaj się i zdejmij to z siebie.

– Co ty do jasnej cholery robisz? Nie wolno ci tu być – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu.

Prychnął.

– Widzisz, co robię.

Zanim którekolwiek ponownie się odezwało, Snape w oka mgnieniu schylił się i po chwili już stał, z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy, ściskając ogon szczura. Hermiona cicho syknęła, obserwując wijące się w powietrzu zwierzę.

– Do czego on ci jest potrzebny? – warknęła na chłopaka.

Ten jednak ani drgnął, z fascynacją przyglądając się swojej zdobyczy. Po chwili, jakby wyrwany ze snu, nieprzytomnie na nią spojrzał, w try miga orientując się, że zadała pytanie.

– To eksperyment. Raczej nie chcesz tego oglądać, więc radzę ci sobie pójść. Chyba że _wiesz_ , co się teraz stanie - dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, niezwiastującym niczego dobrego. Doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna niczego się nie domyśla; widział to po jej twarzy, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentowania głupoty sytuacji oraz jej obecności, najwyraźniej niezbyt dobrze przemyślanej.

– Jeśli znowu chodzi o zaklęcia, pamiętaj, że poprzednim razem ci pomogłam.

Patrzyła na niego wyzywająco, jakby chciała go sprowokować, zdenerwować do tego stopnia, że wykrzyczy jej swoje plany w twarz. Ten jednak bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru dać się jej podejść.

– Zaklęcie rozczłonkowujące. Mówi ci to coś? – spytał, utrzymując swój wyraz twarzy.

Po tych słowach, kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się równocześnie. Hermiona szybko machnęła różdżką, uwalniając szczura, który z piskiem odbiegł w jeden z ciemnych kątów pomieszczenia, a Snape rzucił się, żeby go złapać, nieumyślnie popychając dziewczynę, która z kolei zrobiła szybki krok w tył, aby uniknąć upadku. Nie przewidziała jednak, że może zaplątać się w leżący za nią materiał. Poślizgnęła się, niefortunnie upadając na drugie zwierzę, które chłopak właśnie wyhaczył i któremu beznamiętnie mu się przyglądał, szykując atak.

– Musimy nad tym popracować, ale jak na pierwszy raz, całkiem niezła koordynacja i przede wszystkim _ta zręczność_ – nie omieszkał sobie dodać.

Odsunął butem spod dziewczyny szczurze zwłoki, żeby po chwili nad nimi przykucnąć. Zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem, nie do końca świadomie marszcząc brwi, kiedy coś się nie zgadzało. Po, na oko, kilkunastu sekundach studiowania ciała, ponownie się odezwał.

– Chcesz go tutaj tak zostawić, czy mam go sprzątnąć?

– Severusie! – krzyknęła wstrząśnięta. – Właśnie zmiażdżyliśmy szczura!

– Zdążyłem zauważyć – sarknął. – I ściśle rzecz ujmując, _ty_ to zrobiłaś. Nie my. Tymczasem pytałem, kto ma to posprzątać.

– _Evanesco_ – mruknęła. – A teraz, wyjaśnij mi, skąd ci przyszło do głowy jakieś cholerne zaklęcie rozczłonkowujące?!

– Ależ po części dzięki tobie – uśmiechnął się ze sztuczną wdzięcznością do obruszonej dziewczyny. – Gdy naprowadziłaś mnie na właściwą formułę klątwy tnącej, zrozumiałem, jak powinienem się za nie zabrać. Ale już dłuższego czasu nad nim myślałem... Tym razem byłem bardzo blisko jego przetestowania, a ty w najlepsze zniszczyłaś mi piękny, szczurzy okaz.

– Najpierw klątwa tnąca, teraz zaklęcie rozczłonkowujące... – westchnęła pod nosem Hermiona, świadoma jak bardzo ten człowiek zdołał już wkręcić się w Czarną Magię. – I to przy okazji, szwendając się po obcym budynku. Przecież po to starałam się o przyjęcie nas tutaj, żeby jeszcze tego samego dnia wylecieć!

Przeniosła wzrok na Snape'a i zdziwiła się widząc jego drżące kąciki ust i dziwnie mętne spojrzenie.

– Sarkazm ci nie pasuje – wyjaśnił.

– Nawiasem mówiąc... – dodał po chwili, poważniejąc. – Nie spędzę kilku dni, oglądając ściany mojego pokoju. – Wymawiając ostatnie słowo, nakreślił palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów.

– ... Co? Oglądając ściany?

– Wbrew pozorom, nie noszę ze sobą walizki, wypełnionej niezbędnikami-typowego-podróżnika-w-czasie. I w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób, nie mam też przydzielonych przez dyrektorkę obowiązków.

– Och. Czy ty masz na myśli książki? – starała się nie roześmiać, gdy podążyła za jego rozumowaniem. – Nie pomyślałam, że przydałby ci się jakiś wypełniacz czasu. Hmm, a gdybym spróbowała coś przetransmutować...? Czy może być na razie jakiś szkolny podręcznik? Potrzebuję jak najlepiej znać treść, żeby wyszło tak realnie, jak to możliwe. Chociaż i tak w przypadku książek...

Z piętra niżej rozległ się głuchy huk.

– Wiem. Eliksiry? – rzucił pospiesznie w jej stronę.

W odpowiedzi kiwnęła tylko głową i zmarszczyła w skupieniu brwi.

Chwilę później opuszczali ponury strych.

– Wróć teraz do siebie, a za jakąś godzinę postaram się po ciebie przyjść, bo na stołówce ma być kolacja dla wszystkich wychowanków. Idealny moment, żeby poznać Toma.

* * *

Słabe migotanie lamp naftowych rozświetlało zakamarki sutereny, w której usytuowana była jadalnia sierocińca Wool's. Stoły ustawiono w trzech rzędach; przy każdym z nich siedziało sześciu chłopców, prowadząc przyciszone rozmowy. Kilkoro dyżurnych zajmowało się roznoszeniem stosów kanapek z ciemnego chleba, pokrytego symboliczną warstwą dżemu z nie-wiadomo-czego oraz dzbanków, parujących zapachem świeżo gotowanej kawy zbożowej.

Hermiona machinalnie smarowała kolejne kawałki chleba, co chwilę zanurzając nóż w mazi wypełniającej puszkę z napisem Canned Gold Jam. Może i dżem był w kolorze złotym, ale do doskonałości było mu bardzo daleko. Zresztą nie to było w tej chwili istotne. Hermiona z całych sił starała się wypatrzeć w mnogości chłopców tego, dla którego przebyli tę całą podróż. Nie było to łatwe. Riddle'a widziała zaledwie raz – w myślodsiewni u dyrektora i nie był jakoś szczególnie charakterystyczny. Poszukiwań nie ułatwiał również fakt braku dobrego oświetlenia stołówki. Przeczesując wzrokiem każdy ze stolików, starała się metodycznie wykluczać kolejne części sali. W oddalonym kącie, przy najciemniejszym ze stolików (a jakże!) siedział młody Snape i krzywił się do kogoś nieprzyjemnie.

Nawet tu nie potrafi się zachować normalnie, pomyślała z nutą rozbawienia Hermiona. Im dłużej przyglądała się jednak rozmówcy Snape'a, tym mocniej czuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

 _,,Ciągnie swój do swego"_ – pomyślała, tym razem bez cienia wesołości.

Severus wszedł na stołówkę nieco niepewnym krokiem. Po nieudanej próbie zjedzenia chińszczyzny, czuł pustkę w żołądku, ale nie był do końca pewny, które z uczuć jest silniejsze: głód, czy niechęć do przebywania w tym miejscu.

W jadalni było tłoczno. Przy stołach, jeden przy drugim, siedzieli pensjonariusze sierocińca. Nie było gwarno i wesoło, jak w Hogwarcie - raczej nieco przygnębiająco. Wydawało mu się, że znalezienie wolnego miejsca będzie niewykonalnym zadaniem, ale gdy wzrok przyzwyczaił się do przytłumionego światła, wypatrzył w oddalonym kącie nie tylko wolne krzesło, ale prawie cały wolny stolik. Tak, to było to, co mu odpowiadało. Samotność plus jedzenie.

 _No, prawie samotność._

Ale tą kwestia postanowił się zająć za chwilę. W końcu, jaki to problem, odstraszyć bezbronną sierotę od stołu? To nawet mogło być zabawne.

Podszedł do stołu i pewnym ruchem odsunął krzesło, znajdujące się na przeciw siedzącego chłopaka. Prowokacyjnie spojrzał mu w oczy i, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego, usiadł, nonszalancko opierając się o krawędź stołu. W chłopaku nie było nic specjalnego. Skromne ubranie, ciemne, nieco zaniedbane włosy i oczy, pozbawione emocji.

Pójdzie gładko, jak po maśle – pomyślał Snape, który w głowie miał ułożony plan szybkiego pozbycia się niechcianego towarzysza. Akcja miała być ekspresowa, skuteczna i niezauważalna dla przypadkowego obserwatora. Chłopak z przeciwnej strony stołu patrzył jednak obojętnie na przedstawienie odgrywane przez Severusa. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów starał się wydobyć najbardziej chmurne łypnięcie ze swojego – bogatego już – repertuaru, aby wstępnie podnieść ciśnienie rywalowi. W założeniu, ostatni ruch powinien wywołać ciarki przerażenia, a potem ucieczkę, dającą mu w następstwie spokój podczas zasłużonego posiłku.

Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Snape skoncentrował się na niewerbalnym przywołaniu solniczki z drugiego końca stołu. Wiedział, że mugole utożsamiają ruszające się przedmioty z życiem pozagrobowym, które ich przeraża i bezczelnie wykorzystywał ten fakt. Solniczka powoli sunęła w ich stronę. Chłopiec bez imienia powoli przesunął na nią wzrok. Severus, pewny swego, kontynuował przesuwanie przedmiotu w stronę chłopaka, gdy nagle solniczka gwałtownie zboczyła z obranego kursu, rozsypując swoja zawartość wprost na kolana zszokowanego Snapa.

– Komu kanapeczki? – przesłodzony głos Hermiony przerwał to, cokolwiek miało nastąpić za chwilę.

Severus zrobił śmiertelnie obrażoną minę, za to w oczach Toma pojawiły się iskierki wrednego rozbawienia i prawdopodobnie cichej pogardy.

Podczas gdy rzekome rodzeństwo zabijało się wzrokiem, młody Riddle przeleciał wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i wstał od stołu. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zniknął.

– Mieliśmy go obserwować! – warknęła Hermiona.

– Ty miałaś, nie ja!


	5. Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko nie wie, co robić

**[005] - Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko nie wie, co robić**

– Ale to, byśmy jak najszybciej zrobili to, co mamy zrobić, jest też w twoim interesie. Musimy opracować jakiś plan, w taki sposób nic nie zdziałamy. Teraz muszę zająć się organizacją kolacji, żeby nie podpaść pani Cole, ale postaram spotkać się z tobą w nocy. Na pewno będę pod kameleonem, więc nie krzycz, gdy ktoś zacznie cię budzić, dobrze?

– Ta – skrzywił się.

– Czemu czuję, że to się źle skończy... – mruknęła pod nosem.

Gdy na korytarzach ostatnie drzwi sypialni chłopców zamykane przez opiekunkę zatrzasnęły się z trzaskiem, Hermiona cichutko wyszła z pokoju. Stąpała bardzo ostrożnie, ponieważ stara podłoga z desek niemiłosiernie skrzypiała. Po omacku szła przed siebie, a jedyne światło dawał jasny blask księżyca w pełni, nieśmiało zerkającego zza okna.

Minęła ostatni zakręt, rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym otworzyła je. Łóżko Snape'a stało na samym końcu, a on czytał.

– Wreszcie jesteś – szepnął zza otwartej strony.

– Chodź ze mną – rozkazała cicho, ignorując jego pretensjonalny ton. W międzyczasie szybko machnęła na niego różdżką sprawiając, że stał się niewidzialny. – Niedaleko odkryłam nieużywany, całkowicie pusty schowek. Najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli właśnie tam porozmawiamy.

Wyszli z pokoju i wkrótce bezproblemowo dotarli do owej skrytki. Proste Alohomora załatwiło sprawę zamkniętych drzwi. Gdy weszli do środka, dziewczyna zdjęła zaklęcie, po czym zapaliła znalezioną na półce świecę, a różdżkę schowała do kieszeni. Następnie spojrzała na chłopaka wyczekująco.

– No podobno to ty masz plan, nie ja - warknął Snape, nie chcąc marnować czasu.

– Tak... Niby tak, ale pomyślałam, że może masz jakieś propozycje... – odpowiedziała i ponownie zamilkła.

Severus patrzył na nią przez chwilę, ale w końcu widząc, że nie doczeka się sensowniejszej odpowiedzi, parsknął lekceważąco. Dziewczyna zachowywała się najpierw jak pięciolatka, potem jak jego matka, a do jej nieustannej zmienności humorów dochodził fakt, że wydawała się być tak samo zagubiona jak on, przy czym z pewnych powodów – nieznanych Snape'owi – starała się go chronić.

Parę razy przyszło mu na myśl, czy nie mógłby spróbować na niej Legilimencji, ale pojawiały się wtedy dwie przeszkody. Po pierwsze – nie wiedział, czy dziewczyna nie jest Oklumentką. Wątpił w to, ale nie mógł być pewny. W końcu była starsza i miała więcej czasu na ewentualną naukę, więc jeśli miała jakiekolwiek bariery, to naturalnie od razu wyczułaby jego inwazję. Z drugiej strony nie był przekonany, czy jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie są wystarczające. Miał prawie pewność, że nie umiałby jeszcze zaatakować nawet osoby bez jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o Legilimencji i Oklumencji, co automatycznie wykluczało używanie jej na osobie potencjalnie chroniącej swoje wspomnienia.

Kilka sekund kontaktu wzrokowego sprawiło, że atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zagęściła się. Hermiona w rzeczywistości nie miała bladego pojęcia co robić, a Severus coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił – nie tylko teraz, a na jego zdenerwowanie wpływała cała sytuacja, czemu Hermiona wcale się nie dziwiła. Bez wątpienia ona też nie chciałaby nagle pojawić się w przedwojennym Londynie i to z osobą, którą ledwo znała kilka dni. Tu wyłaniała się kolejna trudność, tym razem taka, którą Granger musiała rozwikłać sama – fascynacja Snape'a Czarną Magią. Chociaż korzystając z nadzwyczajnej okazji, starała się wpłynąć też na to, nie umiała mu wyperswadować próbowania nowych zaklęć. Podświadomie cieszyła się – jakkolwiek źle to nie brzmiało – że przynajmniej przez kilka dni mogła mieć kontrolę nad tym, czy nie wyrządza nikomu krzywdy. Musiała mu przyznać, że na razie jeszcze w miarę się ograniczał, pomijając incydent z Huncwotami, ale była pewna, że w którymś momencie zacznie poważnie eksperymentować na ludziach. Najbardziej nękały ją wątpliwości, czy pierwszym testerem czarno-magicznych klątw nie będzie on sam.

– Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jeśli masz zamiar milczeć, to równie dobrze możesz nie wyciągać mnie z łóżka? – warknął w końcu poirytowany, tracąc nadzieję na to, że dziewczyna odezwie się jako pierwsza. – Jaki to ma sens?

– Przede wszystkim... – wymamrotała pod nosem, unikając jego spojrzenia. Nie była zawstydzona ani onieśmielona, ale przypomniało jej się, że Snape był dość dobrym Legilimentą, więc na pewno musiał uczyć się od dawna. W niewielkim schowku, brak kontaktu wzrokowego praktycznie uniemożliwiał czytanie wspomnień. – Mój plan zakładał, że sama wyląduję w tych czasach – odezwała się stanowczo.

– I co wtedy? Uwiodłabyś go swoim wątpliwym urokiem osobistym? – spytał kąśliwie, po czym złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – Poza tym, skoro ci tak bardzo przeszkadzam, to nie prościej byłoby zwyczajnie najpierw wrócić do moich czasów? Podejrzewam, że nie tylko moje życie stałoby się łatwiejsze.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić. Takie skakanie może wywołać katastrofalne skutki. Najpierw chcę załatwić tę sprawę. Jest o niebo ważniejsza. Swoją drogą jak wytłumaczyłbyś moje ponowne pojawienie się w twoich czasach?

– To nie ja musiałbym się tłumaczyć. Poza tym, po twojej ostatniej wizycie i wiadomości, że jesteś z przyszłości, którą praktycznie mogłabyś sobie napisać na czole, z pewnością nikt nie zwróciłby na ciebie uwagi – odpowiedział chłopak, opierając się ramieniem o metalową półkę na – jak na ironię – środki czystości, pokrytą niewiarygodną ilością kurzu i pajęczyn.

Mimowolnie rozglądając się, dopiero w tym momencie Hermiona dostrzegła, jak bardzo brudno było w pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Cały sierociniec mimo starań pani Cole wyglądał niezbyt ciekawie, ale to miejsce było chyba najmniej zadbane. A zdążyli już przecież zobaczyć strych. Nie, żeby to miało jakikolwiek wpływ na to, o czym rozmawiali, ale dziewczynę w tym momencie uderzył pewien kontrast. Severus zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na stan tego lokum, prawdopodobnie przyzwyczajony do takiej ilości brudu. Wiedziała coś o jego dzieciństwie – mało, ale wystarczająco, żeby mieć jakiś pogląd na sprawę. Kompletna ignorancja oraz coś na wzór przyzwyczajenia, które w mgnieniu oka wywnioskowała z postawy chłopaka do takiego otoczenia, nie poprawiło jej opinii o jego młodości. Tymczasem w swojej przyszłości przywykła do perfekcjonizmu, czasami wręcz zahaczającego o chorobliwy, u swojego profesora.

– Wierz mi lub nie, ale dobrze wiem, że moje pojawienie się w twoich czasach wniosło sporo zamieszania. Ono naprawdę nie było zamierzone. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale niestety nie jestem w stanie zmienić przeszłości. Nie wiem, teraz cały czas wszystko mi się sypie... To miała być jasno sprecyzowana misja, a wszystko się skomplikowało i teraz tkwię w martwym punkcie, nie wiedząc, co dalej zrobić.

– Więc sama nie wiesz, o co chodzi, a wściekasz się, kiedy nie nawiązuję kontaktu z tym chłopakiem? Czy to w ogóle ma sens? Bo wydaje mi się, że jeśli będziemy biegać bez celu, a ja porozmawiam z nim raz czy dwa, to nic nie zdziałamy.

– Problem w tym, że właściwie już nie chcę wysyłać cię na rozmowę z nim. Boję się, że mogę tym dodatkowo niepotrzebnie namieszać w jego przyszłości i stworzyć jakieś odgałęzienia czasowe.

– Ach tak? – przerwał jej. – To w takim razie może ja się zamknę w swoim pokoju i będę udawać, że w ogóle nie istnieję? Bo przecież naprawdę jeszcze _nie istnieję_ – syknął zza zaciśniętych zębów. – Tymczasem mogłabyś sobie w spokoju samodzielnie załatwiać, co tam chcesz.

– To nie jest rozwiązanie – westchnęła ciężko. – Zgodziliśmy się na warunek pani Cole, co do twojej obecności tutaj...

Hermiona czuła się zagubiona. Ta rozmowa nie dała zbyt wiele, poza kolejnymi, gorzkimi wyrzutami. Doszła do wniosku, że chyba musi się z tym wszystkim przespać i wtedy na spokojnie przemyśleć, co robić dalej. A niestety nie mieli za dużo czasu do dyspozycji. Dodatkowo rozum, raz po raz, dawał jej do zrozumienia, że odpowiada teraz nie tylko za siebie, ale również przyszłość, przeszłość, Snape'a oraz cały czarodziejski świat.

– _Odpowiedzialność_ – powtórzyła sobie w duchu raz jeszcze, starając się odsapnąć z rozpierających ją myśli i emocji.

Tymczasem usłyszała atakujący głos chłopaka:

– To może daj temu spokój? Po co się na to pisałaś, skoro kompletnie nie wiesz, co masz robić?

– Nie miałam wyjścia. Uwierz mi. Nie miałam. Ktoś musiał coś zrobić i padło na mnie.

– Cudownie... – nie mógł się powstrzymać od jadowitej uwagi. – Ale dobra, powiedziałaś, że zostaniemy na góra dwa dni. Dziś nic nie wskóraliśmy. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz coś zdziałać, to radzę się pospieszyć. Bo chyba oboje nie chcemy dodatkowych problemów.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi jedynie cicho przytaknęła. Uporczywie nie podnosiła wzroku, czym zaczynała go denerwować. Westchnął i złapał za klamkę.

– Na stołówce coś mówili o tych jutrzejszych zajęciach. Pierwsza część ma się odbyć zaraz po śniadaniu – rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Dziewczyna z kolei nadal stała w miejscu, trzymając w dłoni wypalającą się już świecę. Jednak jej myśli nie pochłaniał nieustannie spływający na podłogę, gorący wosk. W uszach wciąż i wciąż słyszała słowa Severusa "radzę się pospieszyć". Uderzyło ją okropne déjà vu i poczuła, jakby ją ktoś wewnętrznie skopał. Przed oczami przelatywały jej sceny z jej powojennego życia. Pozwoliła sobie na tę chwilę słabości.

Przypomniała siebie, jak się czuła, gdy stała u Weasleyów i otwierała list od profesor McGonagall i Snape'a, w którym proponowali jej staż na Mistrza Eliksirów. Staż, o którym nawet nie myślała i nie marzyła. Pierwsze zajęcia w odbudowanych po Bitwie o Hogwart lochach... Dni wypełnione łzami, potem i okropnymi obelgami profesora Snape'a... Dokładnie te słowa; słowa "radzę się pospieszyć", padały nad jej kociołkiem bardzo często, jednak, hmm... często w raczej mniej delikatnej formie. Mimo wszystko, to było to, w czym po wojnie zaskakująco łatwo potrafiła się odnaleźć. Spędzała godziny na krojeniu i mieszaniu składników, oddalając tym samym od siebie makabryczne, batalistyczne sceny, których była świadkiem, jak i uczestnikiem. Odkryła, że działało to na nią nawet lepiej niż książki, gdyż była w ten sposób _zmuszona_ , żeby skupić swoje myśli wyłącznie na odpowiednich parametrach przygotowywanych przez nią eliksirów.

Jednak w jednej chwili straciła te, jakże jej ironiczno-drogocenne chwile odskoczni od rzeczywistości.

Nie mogła pozbyć się z głowy, nachodzącego ją co jakiś czas, wspomnienia wykrzywionej w okropnym bólu oraz zalanej łzami twarzy Molly Weasley, kobiety, która była dla niej jak druga matka, po usłyszeniu wiadomości o porwaniu jej męża z Ministerstwa. Mało tego – wkrótce później zaczęły znikać także kolejne osoby.

Zakon Feniksa na nowo zaczął zwoływać zebrania oraz zacisnął pętlę ostrożności, przy każdym dokonanym ruchu. Hermiona, z racji dbania o jej bezpieczeństwo, została zmuszona do natychmiastowego przerwania stażu i przeniesienia się, razem z kilkoma innymi członkami na jakiś czas do kwatery. W końcu profesor Snape niemiło poradził jej, żeby przestała "ukrywać się po kątach" i jak dorosły człowiek, wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce.

Wkrótce później nadeszła wiadomość o znalezieniu jego zmasakrowanych zwłok.

Dumbledore, na krótko przed śmiercią, podczas jednej z wypraw w poszukiwaniu horkruksów, natknął się na pewną księgę. Jak się okazało, były w niej zawarte informacje o dziedzinie magii związanej z Czasem oraz o profesji Władcy Czasu. Wojna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, trzeba było zrobić coś, by zmniejszyć jej koszty. Co prawda, wysłanie Hermiony w przeszłość było krokiem ostatecznym, ale koniecznym, tyle że, według reszty Zakonu, nie do końca właśnie w tamtym momencie.

Tak naprawdę, to odrobinę okłamała dyrektora. W rzeczywistości, po śmierci Voldemorta, nawet gdy zaczęły się porwania, Zakon miał na tyle podzielone zdanie na ten temat, że postanowiono odroczono decyzję w sprawie wysłania dziewczyny w przeszłość. Jednak sama zainteresowana stawała się coraz bardziej pewna tego, że nie można już zwlekać.

* * *

– Merlinie, wiem – wymamrotała do siebie bez tchu oszołomiona dziewczyna, pod wpływem olśnienia, jakie przyniosły ze sobą wspomnienia. – Muszę dowiedzieć się, dlaczego aż tak bardzo zależało Tomowi na kwestii czystości krwi, a potem wpłynąć na niego tak, by w przyszłości miał o niej inne zdanie, a co za tym idzie, będzie też przekazywał inne informacje swoim poplecznikom. Hmm... Severus! On powinien coś wiedzieć... przede wszystkim powinien znać Lucjusza Malfoy'a – wzdrygnęła się na myśl o długowłosym blondynie.

Doszła jednak do wniosku, że Severus zabiłby ja na miejscu, gdyby nie dała mu się wreszcie wyspać, więc stwierdziła, że odłoży tę rozmowę na jutro. Rzuciła na siebie kameleona, pozbyła się świecy i wyszła ze schowka, kierując się powoli w stronę swojego pokoju.

* * *

Z samego rana wstała z nową nadzieją. Gdy zeszła do stołówki na śniadanie, rozejrzała się za chłopakiem, pragnąc podzielić się świeżym pomysłem, lecz nie mogła go nigdzie znaleźć. Lekko zdumiała ją jego nieobecność, ale odkryła, że nie było również Toma. W pośpiechu zjadła swój posiłek, na który składały się płatki z mlekiem oraz jabłko, a następnie cichaczem wyszła, udając się do pokoju swojego towarzysza.

Znalazła go leżącego na łóżku i bawiącego się różdżką.

– Co robisz? – spytała na wstępie, bez ogródek.  
– Podziwiam ten piękny kawałek drewna, nie widać?  
– Severusie... Nie było cię na śniadaniu?  
– To już chyba zdążyłaś zauważyć. Nie byłem głodny – odparł sucho, wciąż wpatrując się w trzymany przez siebie przedmiot, tym samym dając dziewczynie znać, że jej obecność jest tu zbędna.  
– ... Czy ty się na mnie gniewasz za wczoraj?  
– Skądże – sarknął, po chwili ciszy. – Emanuję miłością i przywiązaniem. Nie widać?  
– Severusie... Wiem, że tego nie przemyślałam, ale teraz naprawdę mam plan. Tylko potrzebuję dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy.

Wie coś, o czym ona nie ma pojęcia? To mocno wpłynęło na jego ego, więc niemal od razu zapytał, o co chodzi.

– Zastanawiam się nad sposobem myślenia Toma. Skoro Lucjusz Malfoy jest jednym z jego najpiękniejszych wyznawców, to musieli myśleć bardzo podobnie. Proszę, powiedz mi jaki jest Lucjusz.  
– Przecież na pewno wiesz, jaki jest Malfoy – parsknął, siadając. – Jak każdy arystokrata, który ma za dużo galeonów w Banku Gringotta, spore wpływy oraz bogaty rodowód.  
– Potrzebuję wiedzieć, jakie są jego poglądy.  
– Na temat...? – wytrzymał jej ciężkie spojrzenie. – Jak wieku takich, jak on, od dziecka miał przyswajaną wrogość wobec szlam, hasła "magii tylko dla czarodziejów czystej krwi" i takie tam.

– Czy uważasz, że da się zmienić taki tok rozumowania? – spytała z naciskiem.  
– Do czego ty dążysz? Rozumiem, iż chcesz zmienić Riddle'a. Ale żeby nie było, że nie mówiłem – to się nie uda.  
– Jak to? Przecież warto spróbować!  
– Nie warto – odparł stanowczo. – Te poglądy są zbyt mocno zakorzenione w jego psychice. To tak, jakbyś chciała sobie wmówić, że książki to zło.

– Spróbuję go przekonać – warknęła Hermiona. – Zobaczysz, że mi się uda.

– Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz?!

Dziewczyna wyszła, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Severus z góry ma w nią tak mało wiary.

Brakowało jej Harry'ego i Rona. Z nimi zawsze wychodziła cało z opresji. Do tej pory, gdy o nich nie myślała, nie było tak źle, ale jak przypomniała sobie tyle wspólnych wspomnień z czasów szkoły, łzy same napływały jej do oczy.

Przygoda z trollem w łazience, walka o kamień filozoficzny, runda szachów, w której Ron został ranny, zagadka Snape'a... Wbrew pozorom chyba jedne z najlepszych wspomnień z pierwszej klasy, bo przeżywała je ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. A teraz? Jest z młodszą wersją ich przyszłego profesora, przez lata uważanego za wroga; kilkadziesiąt lat przed swoim urodzeniem i na dodatek w jakimś sierocińcu, mając do wykonania prawie-niemożliwą misję, a korytarzem spaceruje Albus Dumbledore.

 _Zaraz, co?_ Korytarzem spaceruje Albus Dumbledore?!

– Myśl, Hermiono, myśl! – Zrobiła obrót o 180 stopni i pośpiesznie ruszyła w drugą stronę. On nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Przecież Harry widział to wspomnienie i nie może jej w nim być. To spowodowałoby kolejną pętlę czasową. Szybko wyjęła różdżkę z rękawa i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona.

Tymczasem mała, niebieskooka istotka, przyglądająca się całemu zdarzenie zza rogu, cicho pisnęła. Dziewczyna, którą obserwowała, machnęła patykiem, coś wyszeptała i nagle się rozpłynęła!

Granger momentalnie obróciła się w stronę, z której dobiegł do niej dziwny odgłos. Zauważyła nerwowo rozglądającą się malutką, blond główkę, która po chwili szybko uciekła.

– Cholera – warknęła Hermiona w myślach.  
Szybko zawróciła do pokoju Severusa, stała się widoczna, ponownie rzuciła na drzwi Zaklęcie Wyciszające i zaczęła mówić:  
– Zbieraj się, szybko! Nie dość, że jest tutaj Albus Dumbledore, który nie może nas zobaczyć, to jeszcze jakaś dziewczynka widziała jak wymachuję różdżką i znikam!  
– Gratuluję – sarknął lekceważąco, patrząc na nią jak na idiotkę.  
– Nie rozumiesz, że akurat profesor Dumbledore nie może nas zobaczyć?  
– Przecież nas nie zapamięta...  
– Nawet gdyby, to w mojej przyszłości pokazał komuś te wspomnienia! – wydyszała przejęta.  
– Dobra, przestań panikować – jeden rzut okiem na dziewczynę wystarczył mu, żeby zrozumieć powagę sytuacji. – Masz wszystkie swoje rzeczy?

– Tak.

– Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? Przecież...

– Tak – przerwała mu stanowczo. – Uniknięcie pętli jest w tej chwili najważniejsze. Najwyżej tutaj wrócę...

Westchnął ciężko, ale chwycił różdżkę oraz podręcznik i wstał.

– Przynajmniej weź najpierw głęboki oddech, bo jeszcze przeniesiesz nas do ery dinozaurów.

Po chwili dziewczyna złapała Severusa za rękę i sekundę później zniknęli. Mała, blond włosa istotka widziała całe zdarzenie przez dziurkę od klucza. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła długim korytarzem.


	6. Przeszłość bez przyszłosci

_Ten rozdział jest inny._

 **[006] - Przeszłość bez przyszłości**

Harry i Ron znajdowali się właśnie na Grimmaud Place 12, w budynku, który po wojnie ponownie stał się siedzibą główną Zakonu Feniksa. Wszystko za sprawą Severusa Snape'a. Wyciągając wnioski z wydarzeń w Hogwarcie, zapobiegawczo nałożył ze swojej strony nowe zaklęcia na dom Blacków, w tym Zaklęcie Fideliusa, natomiast Strażnikiem Tajemnicy nominowano Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-I-To-Podwójnie. Jak to się stało, że Mistrz Eliksirów przeżył ukąszenie Nagini? Otóż okazało się, że od lat potajemnie, mimo nawału pracy, którą wykonywał dla obu stron, jakimś cudem znajdował jeszcze czas na eksperymenty, mające na celu stworzenie odtrutki na jej jad. W końcu nie był to byle jaki wąż, a jej ofiarą mógł paść każdy. Niekoniecznie przecież właśnie on. Jak widać – badania w końcu przyniosły pożądany efekt. Choć niestety, niezbyt estetyczne blizny po ataku węża pozostały. Jednak tym, już nikt się nie przejął.

Obecnie w tym domu przebywała większość członków stowarzyszenia, gdyż mimo dopiero co wygranej wojny, stosunkowo szybko okazało się, że nadal jest niebezpiecznie. Chłopcy grali w czarodziejskie szachy w salonie, gdy ktoś zafiukał do kominka. Po chwili, do salonu wpadł poważnie zaniepokojony Kingsley Shackelbot. Przerwał fascynująca potyczkę, a niezadowolone figury zaczęły przytupywać w miejscu i ostrzyć języki.

– Zbierzcie się wszyscy w jadalni – oznajmił wprost, głosem, nieznającym sprzeciwu; po czym wybiegł z pokoju.

– O co może chodzić? – Zastanowił się głośno Ron, wymieniając ponure spojrzenie z przyjacielem, przy odgłosie ciężko odsuwanych krzeseł, w celu niezwłocznego wykonania polecenia starszego mężczyzny.

Jadalnia była olbrzymim pokojem, utrzymanym w gotyckim stylu, ze strzelistymi magicznymi oknami, o obramowaniu w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Przy ścianach, gęsto pokrytych skomplikowanymi wzorami, znajdowała się ogromna ilość rzeźb, zarówno miniaturowych, jak i monumentalnych. Większość z nich przedstawiała bliżej niezidentyfikowane, ważne osobowości magicznego świata, żyjące pewnie dobre dziesięć pokoleń wstecz. W pomieszczeniu, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, nie było żadnego obrazu. Za bardzo obawiano się podsłuchów. W rogu stał ogromny kominek z ciemnoszarego kamienia, który, wbrew pozorom, nie służył do przemieszczania się. Pełnił wyłącznie funkcję dekoracyjną. Podłogę najprawdopodobniej wykonano z dębu, a sporą jej część zakryto czarno-brązowym, niezbyt grubym dywanem. Przy jednym z okien, tym, bliżej wejścia, znajdowały się trzy wysokie doniczki na kształt walca, z pięknymi roślinami, których, jak szybko przekonali się lokatorzy, nie trzeba było podlewać, gdyż wtedy wylewały na danego osobnika hektolitry wody. W centralnej części owej jadalni stał potężny stół, którego wielkość wprowadzała każdego w ponury nastrój, gdyż przypominała o utraconych w czasie wojny członkach Zakonu. Z sufitu zwisał olbrzymi kryształowy żyrandol, który wprawiał w osłupienie i zapierał dech w piersiach niemal każdemu – no, może naturalnie poza Severusem Snape'em.

Chłopcy weszli i po cichu zajęli miejsca po obu stronach Hermiony. Wymienili się z nią pytającymi spojrzeniami, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami, tym samym dając im do zrozumienia, że również nie ma pojęcia, o co może chodzić. Wiadomo było jedynie tyle, że niestety nie będzie to dobra wiadomość.

– Jak już dobrze wiecie, w ostatnim czasie zdarzało się coraz więcej zniknięć i porwań z Ministerstwa – zaczął Kingsley, gdy dostrzegł, że są już wszyscy. – Porwano kolejną osobę. Przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami zauważono zniknięcie Artura Weasleya – zrobił przerwę i przygaszony, rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych osób.

W pomieszczeniu na moment zapadła przewlekła cisza, którą po chwili przełamał rzewny płacz pani Weasley. Podbródek Ginny trząsł się niebezpiecznie, a źrenice miała nienaturalnie powiększone. Ron stał się tak blady, że z powodzeniem można było policzyć wszystkie jego piegi. George... George, odwracając wzrok od załamanej matki, zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu swojego bliźniaka, zapominając, że tego nie ma już wśród nich. Charlie z pewnością rozmyślał właśnie o tym, kto powiadomi o zaistniałej sytuacji Billa, przebywającego w tej chwili w Egipcie, który rzucił się w wir pracy, by pogodzić się ze stratą świeżo-upieczonej małżonki. Hermiona, w geście wsparcia, położyła dłoń na ramieniu Rona. Harry Potter zgarbił się na krześle, a z jego postawy uleciała cała pozorna lekkość oraz wyluzowanie. Kadra nauczycielska wymownie milczała, w tym Severus Snape, który ze znużeniem stukał palcami o stół, a miny reszty członków Zakonu Feniksa łączył wyraz smutku.

– Nie wiemy jeszcze, w jaki sposób do tego doszło – kontynuował Shackelbot. – Najprawdopodobniej, ktoś podszył się pod jednego z jego współpracowników dzięki Eliksirowi Wielosokowemu.

Hermiona wstała i zaczęła przemawiać:

– Przecież wojna się skończyła. Ponieśliśmy olbrzymie straty. Nie żyją Tonks, Remus, Fred, Fleur, profesor Flitwick i wielu innych członków Zakonu, a część z tych, którzy przeżyli, po dziś dzień leży w Świętym Mungu, nie mając kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Miało już nie być więcej ofiar, a tu co? Proszę o pozwolenie na przeniesienie się w przeszłość, by zrobić coś, by wojna okazała się mniej dotkliwa.

Severus zmierzył Gryfonkę zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem.

– Może w rzeczy samej nie jest taka głupia... – Pogrążył się w myślach. – Zwłaszcza w porównaniu do tej bandy głąbów. Jedynie bliźniaków względnie tolerował, ale po śmierci jednego z nich, drugi stracił cały wigor i dobre pomysły. Ta tu przynajmniej czasami potrafi wysłuchać pomysłów innych i samodzielnie wysnuć nierzadko, co musiał nawet wbrew sobie przyznać, dość trafne wnioski.

Kingsley westchnął, nie mając siły na kłótnię.

– Zarządzam głosowanie. Kto jest za niech podniesie rękę.

– O nie nie nie, nie możemy stracić również ciebie, Hermiono. Nie pozwolę na to! – krzyknęła pani Weasley. Mordowała wzrokiem każdego, kto chociaż pomyślał, by podnieść rękę, w efekcie czego mało kto się zgłosił, a propozycję dziewczyny ostatecznie zignorowano.

W trakcie spotkania, omówiono jeszcze kilka innych spraw, po czym wszyscy, z przygnębionymi minami po świeżo usłyszanym fakcie, rozeszli się po budynku.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall złapała Severusa Snape'a, gdy ten kierował się do biblioteki.

– Severusie. Severusie, zaczekaj! – zawołała kobieta.

Była jego pracodawcą, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zatrzymać.

– Słucham – odparł sucho, po obróceniu się w jej kierunku.

– Widziałeś minę panny Granger po odrzuceniu jej pomysłu, prawda...? Wiem, że tak. – Odpowiedziała samej sobie, nie czując potrzeby marnowania czasu na zbędne potyczki słowne. – Widzisz... Żadne z nas nie może zaprzeczyć, że przez te kilka lat nauki, udało nam się całkiem nieźle poznać ją, pana Weasleya oraz pana Pottera. Przyznaj, nie zdziwiłbyś się, gdyby po rozmowie z przyjaciółmi zrobiła to, co chciała zrobić, czyż nie? Severusie, koniecznie trzeba temu zapobiec. Szanowałam i wciąż szanuję Albusa, ale jego pomysł z manipulacją czasem był po prostu zły.

– Do rzeczy, Minerwo.

– Otóż wpadłam na taki pomysł... Chciałabym, abyś pozwolił pannie Granger warzyć eliksiry pod swoim okiem.

– Praktyki? – wypalił, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. Jego spojrzenie stało się bardziej czujne niż zwykle. – Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

– Nie, skądże. Zanim mi to wyrzucisz... – zaczęła pospiesznie, widząc, że mężczyzna już szykuje się do ataku. – Jestem świadoma, że Hermiona mimo całego swojego niebywałego wręcz, wszechstronnego utalentowania, nie posiada tego wrodzonego, intuicyjnego zrozumienia Eliksirów. Wielokrotnie to powtarzałeś. Chodzi mi o zwykle warzenie. Jestem pewna, iż znajdziesz jej coś do roboty, by się nie nudziła i nie miała czasu na spełnianie naiwnych pomysłów Albusa.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

– Zrobię co mogę, by się nie nudziła – rzekł zwięźle, z kwitnącym, wrednym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– No, to załatwione! – Uśmiechnęła się dyrektorka, udając, że nie zauważyła poprzedniej miny Mistrza Eliksirów.

Całej rozmowie, zza uchylonych drzwi, przypadkowo przysłuchiwał się Ron. W pierwszym odruchu, chciał natychmiast powiadomić o całym zajściu Hermionę, ale przypomniało mu się, że po zerwaniu, ich relacje wciąż nie były w zbyt dobrym stanie. Wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek zapomniał jej wściekłego oblicza, które mu się ukazało, gdy znalazła listy, w których flirtował z Lavender. Okropnie nawrzeszczała mu wtedy w twarz, że jest... Jak to było? Wstrętnym, antypatycznym, żałosnym, prostackim, zadufanym w sobie, pyszałkowatym, szowinistycznym, egoistycznym, nikczemnym, tępym, zarozumiałym idiotą. Oczywiście wymieniła o wiele więcej określeń, ale były zbyt skomplikowane, by przywiązywać do nich szczególną uwagę. Z drugiej strony, czemu miałby nie podziwiać kształtów Lavender, podczas gdy jego oziębła dziewczyna przeżywała niezdrową fascynację intelektem takiego Snape'a...? Ileż można słuchać tych tyrad. Ech.

Postanowił powiedzieć o wydarzeniu, którego był świadkiem Harry'emu, lecz gdy zamykał drzwi, usłyszał stanowcze:  
– Panie Weasley, proszę na słówko do mnie. – _O wilku mowa, a wilk tu_.  
– Tak, profesorze Snape?

– Nie wspomni pan o sytuacji, której był świadkiem absolutnie nikomu. Zrozumiano? – wysyczał groźnie, stojący przed nastolatkiem mężczyzna. – W przeciwnym razie... Postaram się, aby pana matka dowiedziała się o konflikcie z panną Granger, a chyba nikt nie chciałby jej teraz dokładać więcej zmartwień, nieprawdaż?

– Tak, panie profesorze.

– Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. A teraz żegnam – Snape odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę biblioteki.

– Szag by to, cholerny nietoperz – cicho warknął Ron do swoich butów, po czym, powłócząc nogami, wrócił do swojego pokoju na piętrze.

* * *

Kilka dni później, podczas gdy Harry czytał jedną z książek o aurorach, otrzymaną na urodziny, siedząc w fotelu przy oknie na drugim piętrze; przebiegła do niego, niekryjąca rozentuzjazmowania, Hermiona.

– Harry! – Usiadła na fotelu naprzeciwko niego. – Harry, będę warzyć eliksiry pod okiem profesora Snape'a! Co prawda... Domyślam się, że pewnie zaproponował to, aby odciągnąć mnie od pomysłu podróży w czasie, ale tak czy inaczej, jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwa! – Gryfonka uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w rzeczywistości kazał ci czyścić kociołki. Do tego, będzie rzucał sarkastyczne komentarze. Ale ty się mimo wszystko z tego cieszysz – zauważył. – Naprawdę cię podziwiam.

– Przesadzasz. Lekko na pewno nie będzie, w końcu to profesor Snape, ale nie jesteśmy już uczniami, Harry, a on nie jest już podwójnym szpiegiem. W szkole musiał się tak wobec nas zachowywać, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

– Tak tak, niech ci będzie, nie mam szans cię przekonać. Pozostaje mi tylko życzyć powodzenia.

– Będzie dobrze, dam radę. Muszę przejrzeć jeszcze moje książki o eliksirach i przypomnieć sobie kilka rzeczy. Na razie, Harry – uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze, po czym zbiegła po schodach.

* * *

Ginny dopiero się budziła, gdy Hermiona się szykowała.

– Miona? Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała, ziewając.

– Za godzinę jestem umówiona u profesora Snape'a na warzenie eliksirów. – Dziewczyna mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, od samego rana pełna zapału do pracy.

– Ach tak, zapomniałabym... Musisz być bardzo uważna, przeżywasz naprawdę niezdrową fascynację, która nie obejmuje tylko umysłu, sama o tym wiesz – powiedziała najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Oj wiem, ale też nie przesadzaj. Wcale nie aż taką niezdrową. To tylko podziw. Tylko podziw – powtórzyła z naciskiem, patrząc prosto w oczy rudowłosej dziewczyny.  
– Mhm, niech ci będzie. Tylko nie zwracaj uwagi na jego sarkastyczne komentarze, on po prostu taki jest.

– Ginny, przecież wiem! – fuknęła.

– Tak tylko mówię... – westchnęła Ginny, po czym z powrotem ułożyła się twarzą do ściany.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy Hermiona wróciła kominkiem na Grimmaud Place, najmłodsza Weasleyówna wylegiwała się na kanapie w salonie. Po zobaczeniu zrezygnowanej miny przyjaciółki, gdy ta otrzepywała się z sadzy, wiedziała, że lepiej, by Harry, grający nieopodal z Ronem w szachy, nie słyszał tych narzekań, więc od razu zaciągnęła ją do ich pokoju. Od jakiegoś czasu mieszkały tu na stałe, tak samo jak reszta rodziny Weasleyów, ponieważ rodzice Hermiony mieszkali w Australii, a jej poprzedni dom spalono, tak samo jak Norę.

– I jak? – spytała zaciekawiona, zapominając o drobnej, porannej sprzeczce.

– Myślałam, że... Że skoro skończyliśmy szkołę, Voldemort zginął, a on nie jest już podwójnym agentem, to przestanie być aż tak wredny! – Hermiona wyrzuciła z siebie wściekle, agresywnie uwalniając burzę loków z kucyka na czubku głowy. – Ale nie, bo po co? Znowu traktował mnie jak nastoletnią uczennicę, a nie dorosłą osobę, która już nie uczy się w szkole! Nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałam – w pewnym momencie przeszła w krzyk, więc Ginny czym prędzej rzuciła Zaklęcie Wyciszające.

Hermiona od od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, czy nie wrócić do szkoły na ostatni rok, ale w świetle ostatnich zdarzeń, okazało się to bezcelowe, skoro Owutemy i tak zdała tuż po Bitwie.

– Mówiłam ci. Co takiego zrobił?  
– Wredota wrodzona i komentarze na temat mojego stanu umysłowego. Klasyk.

– Dasz radę, jesteś twarda. Przyzwyczaisz się.

– Tylko zastanawia mnie, dlaczego on to robi? Przecież nie ma w tym żadnego sensu... A jeśli on źle zinterpretował moje zachowanie? Jeśli pomyślał, że jestem w nim zakochana?

– ... A nie jesteś?

– Co? Nie! Daj spokój; co prawda, fascynuje mnie jego umysł, podoba mi się głos oraz dłonie, ale bynajmniej nie jestem w nim zadurzona. Nie bądź głupia. Zresztą nie o tym mówimy.

– Jasne. Po prostu pilnuj się, żeby to, co do niego czujesz, nie przerodziło w coś więcej. Poza tym, on po prostu chyba taki jest. Idziesz coś zjeść?  
– Tak, umieram z głodu. Widziałaś Krzywołapa?  
– Ostatnio był w ogrodzie. Poszukamy go po posiłku.

Wyszły z pokoju, kierując się do kuchni.

* * *

Ron, po rozstaniu z Hermioną, źle znosił widok całujących się Harry'ego i Ginny, więc para wolała w spokoju chować się w jakiś zaułkach, których to na Grimmaud Place było naprawdę od groma.

Około trzech tygodni po pierwszej wizycie Hermiony w Pracowni Eliksirów, byli właśnie w jednej ze swoich kryjówek, gdy stali się świadkami przyciszonej rozmowy dziewczyny z profesorem Snape'em, którzy najwidoczniej wybrali to samo miejsce.

– ... Czy pan coś sugeruje, mówiąc, że wszystko powinno biec inaczej?

– Po prostu, moim skromnym zdaniem, lepiej byłoby, gdyby zmieniła pani strefę czasową. Tak o sześćdziesiąt parę lat. – Mimo przyciszonego głosu, ton mężczyzny bynajmniej nie stracił na swej chłodnej elegancji.

– Sześćdziesiąt parę lat... – wymamrotała zaniepokojona, ale i zaintrygowana, równocześnie odmierzając w myślach odpowiednią ilość lat, by przewertować dziejące się wówczas wydarzenia. – Dlaczego akurat wtedy, proszę pana? Co ma pan na myśli?

– Tom Riddle przebywał wtedy w pewnym sierocińcu w Londynie. Można by wykorzystać tę wiedzę i spróbować zmienić jego rozumowanie. Ale ostrzegam. Zawsze był silny i kiełkował w nim twardy charakter. Sądzę, że to samo działo się, gdy był dzieckiem. Mimo wszystko, śmiem twierdzić, że ryzyko jest warte zachodu. Gdybym mógł, sam bym się za to zabrał – przyznał, zachowując odległy, bezbarwny ton głosu, decydując się tym razem bardziej otwarcie do niej przemówić, chociaż już od dobrych tygodni dawał jej drobne ślady, niczym pozostawiane w lesie okruszki chleba, mające ją niewinnie naprowadzić na ten tok myślenia.

– Och, więc jednak popiera pan pomysł mojej podróży w czasie! – Pisnęła nieco głośniej zaskoczona dziewczyna. _Niewiarygodne!_ – Profesor Dumbledore nigdy nie wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego nikt inny nie może tego zrobić... Od razu, bez dyskusji zaczął mnie przygotowywać, a wtedy jeszcze nawet nie byłam w Zakonie, aby móc dowiedzieć się więcej.

Mężczyzna z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, uniósł brew, tym samym informując ją, że to małe zwierzenie go nie interesuje.

– Obiło mi się o uszy, że stosowała pani Zmieniacz Czasu. – Dziewczyna, nie wiedzieć czemu, zarumieniła się na te słowa. – Nie można się nim przenieść na duże odległości czasowe, gdyż powoduje to anomalie, ale w tej sytuacji jest to niewątpliwe uproszczenie. Jak powstają Zmieniacze? – zapytał po chwili, nauczycielskim tonem.

– Są mieszanką silnych eliksirów i zaklęć, połączonych w całość z metalem za pomocą transformacji. Nieznane jest ich dokładne pochodzenie. Istnieje ograniczona ilość, większość w posiadaniu Ministerstwa Magii. Na przestrzeni lat, prowadzone na nich badania odbywały się w Departamencie Tajemnic.

– Większość, to prawda, ale tak naprawdę, to Władcy Czasu tworzyli Zmieniacze. W całej historii oraz tej przeklętej książce było ich raptem dwóch. Wygląda na to, że jest pani trzecim. Do tego trzeba mieć wrodzony dar, tak samo jak do Eliksirów czy Zaklęć. Dlatego tylko pani może to zrobić.

– Mam dar? – wymamrotała bez tchu.

– Owszem. Władca Czasu nie przenosi się w nim. On przenosi całą rzeczywistość wokół niego, w ułamku sekundy, jaki trwa ten rodzaj aportacji. – Podał jej czarny notes, książkę oraz specyficzny stary przedmiot. – To powinno okazać się przydatne. Urządzenie zwiększy twoją moc, ze względu na użycie go przez panią po raz pierwszy, na dodatek na długi dystans.

– ... Dziękuję, profesorze. Za wszystko.

– Wypocznij, uspokój nerwy, wyrusz za kilka dni. Nikogo nie informuj. Poza tym, czuj się oficjalnie i definitywnie zwolniona z naszego wspólnego warzenia eliksirów. Myślę, iż wystarczy już tej farsy. Żegnam, panno Granger.

Severus Snape wyszedł ze schowka, a dziewczyna kilkanaście sekund po nim. Harry i Ginny, mimo mroku, skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

* * *

Trzy dni później, Harry i Ron byli na kursie aurorskim, gdy wyjątkowo nie w humorze George oraz przerażona nauczycielka transmutacji, wybiegli z kominka nawet nie otrzepując się z sadzy.

– Co się stało? – spytała jako pierwsza Ginny, wstając z kanapy, na której podziwiała pierścionek zaręczynowy od Harry'ego.

– Doszło do pierwszego zabójstwa – wyszeptała zdruzgotana McGonagall.

– Zawołaj wszystkich obecnych do jadalni – bezprecedensowo rozkazał George.

Ginny pędem wybiegła wykonać zadanie.

Gdy już wszyscy się zgromadzili, dyrektorka Hogwartu wstała i zaczęła przemawiać;

– Dziś przed południem, w Hogsmeage, doszło do pierwszego zabójstwa. Sądząc po częstotliwości zaklęć i poniesionych obrażeniach, musiało być co najmniej trzech, dobrze wykwalifikowanych i doświadczonych napastników. Jeden związał ofiarę, w tym samym czasie drugi czasie zabrał mu różdżkę, a trzeci rzucił Zaklęcie Wyciszające. Potem Śmierciożercze zaklęcia, aby ofiara cierpiała, na koniec Avada. Nie żyje Severus Snape.

Podczas, gdy miny praktycznie wszystkich wykazały tylko i wyłącznie szok, Hermiona wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

Gdy zamykała się w łazience, przypominała sobie wszystkie instrukcje Dumbledore'a oraz Snape'a, co do podróży w czasie, chwyciła otrzymany przedmiot, po czym mocno rozemocjonowana, zniknęła.


	7. Wizyta u centaurów

**[007] - Wizyta u centaurów**

Wylądowali na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie. Hermiona chciała uniknąć tłumaczenia się dyrektorowi, dlaczego uczeń Hogwartu zniknął na kilka dni w niejasnych okolicznościach, dlatego postanowiła nie pokazywać mu się na oczy. Szybko machnęła różdżką, a zaklęcie maskujące jej towarzysza, zniknęło.

Już miała powiedzieć Severusowi, by sam poszedł do zamku, ale zmieniła zdanie, gdy obróciła się i zobaczyła głód wiedzy oraz podekscytowanie odbijające się w jego oczach, których nie zdołał jeszcze dobrze ukryć, podczas gdy się rozglądał. Dziewczyna w mig zrozumiała, że prawdopodobnie, poza nielicznymi zajęciami z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, nie miał jeszcze w ogóle okazji przebywać w Zakazanym Lesie. Żyjąc w Hogwarcie, Hermiona dość szybko zorientowała się, jak bardzo prawdziwe jest sformułowanie, że zakazany owoc kusi najbardziej. W końcu czy to mało razy ona, jak i inny uczniowie, próbowali się włamywać do szkolnego Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych? Sama, przyjaźniąc się z Harrym i Ronem, którzy po raz pierwszy wybrali się do Lasu już na swoim drugim roku, przebywała tam już wielokrotnie. Natomiast stojący koło niej, wysoki jak na swój wiek chłopak, najwidoczniej nie miał jak dotąd ku temu okazji. Ten błysk w jego oczach ją miło zaskoczył, bo nie sądziła, żeby dotychczas odczuwał w jej obecności cokolwiek innego, niż znużenie, całkowity brak zainteresowania czy pogardę.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać ze mną kilka dni – usłyszała swój głos. – Dzięki temu... – pomachała mu przed oczami starym przedmiotem – powinniśmy bez problemu zatrzymać się u centaurów. One uwielbiają wszystko, co jest choć odrobinę związane z czasem. Mogłabym nauczyć cię kilku ciekawych rzeczy, których nie znajdziesz w hogwarckiej bibliotece – zakończyła od niechcenia, jakby wcale nie zależało jej na jego towarzystwie.

Dostrzegła niewielką zmianę w jego postawie.

– Zgoda – odpowiedział zwięźle, ale bez zawahania się.

Zaczęli iść jedną ze ścieżek, wychodzących z polany. Dziewczyna była przekonana, że za chwilę na pewno pojawi się centaur, zainteresowany ich zapuszczeniem się w to miejsce.

,, _Bylebyśmy tylko nie trafili na stado Akromantul"_ – pomyślała w podobnym momencie, co jej towarzysz.

Szli przed siebie, gdy w pewnym momencie Snape podświadomie wyczuł, że jest obserwowany.

– Tam ktoś jest – szepnął, wskazując palcem na krzaki po ich lewej stronie.

Kilka sekund później, piękna, młoda centauryda wyszła z kryjówki. Oboje przypatrywali się jej z niemałym szokiem, wymalowanym na twarzy, ponieważ po pierwsze – byli przekonani, że chyba nikt nigdy nie spotkał damskiej wersji centaura, w związku z czym, w czarodziejskim świecie jedynie przypuszczano ich istnienie; a po drugie – stojąca przed nimi istota ta była naga i w widocznie zaawansowanej ciąży.

– Witajcie – odezwała się melodyjnym i aksamitnie czystym głosem, patrząc na nich z góry.

Promieniała potęgą i magią. Hermiona i Severus natychmiast się przed nią skłonili.

– Już dawno gwiazdy powiedziały nam, iż przybędzie dwóch zbłąkanych wędrowców. Powstań, córko Ognia i Ziemi. Przed tobą postawione zostało ciężkie zadanie. Przebyłaś już długą drogę, lecz nie myśl, że to koniec twych problemów. Tak jak Ogień wypala Ziemię, dając szansę na nowe życie, tak ty, korzystając ze swych darów, miałaś spowodować odrodzenie swego świata. Nas centaurów nie oszukasz. Znamy przeszłość i przyszłość. Gdy Mars i Księżyc połączą się we wspólnym wpływie, nadejdzie twój czas na powrót. Nie lękaj się, wszystko się zmieni, ale czyż nie tego chcieliście? Pamiętaj jedynie, że nie wszystko było całkowite złe tam, skąd przybyłaś. Znasz się na Numerologii, twoja liczba to jedenaście, ona da ci siłę, gdy zwątpisz. Ty również wstań, synu Ognia i Wody. Ogień napełnia cię energią, zdecydowaniem oraz zdolnością szybkiego działania. Woda jest w stanie stłumić ogień, dając ci intuicję i wrażliwość, ale gdy przegrywa, nic nie powstrzyma cię przed osiągnięciem celu. Wydajesz się surowy i wycofany; jedynie prawdziwa towarzyszka życia, dostrzeże pod tą maską prawdziwego ciebie. W przyszłości pozwól sobie iść również za głosem serca, a nie tylko rozumu... Nie zadręczaj się przeszłością, a pomyśl o swojej liczbie – siódemce. Ja jestem Gesentia, córka Garyosa i Asantele, żona Magoriana. Czym chcecie mnie przekonać, abym pozwoliła wam zostać w naszej osadzie?

– Ja jestem Hermiona, ostatnia z Władców Czasu. Nasze rasy zawsze darzyły się szacunkiem oraz mogły liczyć na pomoc, o którą proszę. Liczę, że przyjmiecie mnie i mojego towarzysza, znajdującego się pod moją opieką – powiedziała uroczyście Hermiona, starając się dorównać patosowi centaurydy.

Severus skrzywił się w duchu na wzmiankę o opiece, ale wiedział, że w tej sytuacji najlepszym wyjściem będzie nie zabierać głosu.

– Odrobiłaś lekcje, dziewczyno. Dobrze, przyjmę was, pod warunkiem, że ty, chłopcze, będziesz nam winny w przyszłości przysługę. Moim mężem się nie przejmujcie, zamilknie, gdy tylko pokażecie mu pewien przedmiot. – Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Chodźcie za mną i nie bójcie się, nic was nie zaatakuje, ponieważ zwierzęta leśne szanują oraz żyją w zgodzie z centaurami.

Po kilkunastu minutach solidnego marszu, a właściwie prób dogonienia istoty czterokopytnej ze strony Hermiony, gdyż Snape jak zwykle poruszał się zadziwiająco szybko, ich oczom ukazała się niezwykła osada. Światło prześwitywało przez korony drzew, nadając polanie aurę tajemniczości, mięciutka trawa, będąca niemal wszędzie, pełniła rolę dywanu. Korzenie, wystające ponad ziemię, przykryte gałęźmi i liśćmi, tworzyły prowizoryczne jaskinie, w których urządzono legowiska. Wejścia do tego typu "domków", częściowo przysłonięto zasłonami, utkanymi z bardzo giętkich pędów. Miejsc takich było mniej-więcej dwudziesta; największe z nich, wydawały się być w stanie pomieścić nawet olbrzyma. Na środku znajdowało się ognisko, otoczone kamieniami. W pobliżu rosły jadalne grzyby, krzaki jagód oraz innych leśnych owoców. Niewielki strumyk wydostawał się ze skał i przepływał niedaleko, wpadając do małego stawu. Centaury, które akurat nie miały nic do roboty, a były to głównie kobiety, przypatrywały się im ostrożnie. Gesentia poprowadziła ich do najokazalszej jaskini.

– Oto mój dom, rozgośćcie się. Magorian powinien niedługo wrócić z polowania. Na pewno jesteście głodni oraz spragnieni. Zaraz przyniosę wam coś do posilenia się, a wy, w ty czasie, przejdźcie do wnęki za tamtą zasłoną.

Budowla okazał się być jeszcze wspanialsza, niż Hermiona mogła z zewnątrz przypuszczać. Przede wszystkim była ogromna i zawierała coś w rodzaju salonu, a także trzy, odgrodzone zasłonami, pokoje. Nieco dalej, tak, by ogień nie dosięgnął drzewa, było nawet niewielkie palenisko, aby zapewnić dopływ ciepła lokatorom. Niewielkie okienka, podparte gałęziami, oraz pochodnie, zapewniały światło zarówno w dzień, jak i w nocy. Niektóre korzenie, rosnące poziomo, lekko wygładzono, tworząc półki, a przysłonięta, wykopana w ziemi nora – zapewne pełniła rolę spiżarni.

Goście ruszyli tam, gdzie skierowała ich gospodyni. Hermiona uchyliła firanę, po czym westchnęła, nie mogąc ukryć zachwytu. Niewielkie pomieszczenie okalały korzenie i korzonki drzew, a cała podłoga wypełniona była drobnymi gałązkami, na których położono dość pokaźną warstwę liści, co niewątpliwie zapewniało komfort oraz wygodę podczas spania.

– Ładnie tu – odezwała się dziewczyna.

– Może być – rzucił od niechcenia, zdystansowany Severus.

Po chwili wróciła centauryda, z tacą z kawałka kory, opartą na swoim olbrzymim brzuchu. Były na niej dwa płytkie półmiski z drewna z jarzynami, oraz dwa głębsze, w których znajdowała się woda.

– Proszę – zabrała głos Gesentia, podając tacę Hermionie. – Zjedzcie, a ja w tym czasie porozmawiam z mężem, który właśnie wrócił. Będziesz musiała pokazać mu to, o czym rozmawiałyśmy, dlatego bezzwłocznie wyjdź na zewnątrz, gdy tylko usłyszysz jego podniesiony głos.

– Oczywiście – odparła zainteresowana, po czym usiadła naprzeciwko Severusa i zabrała się do jedzenia.

Nie czekali długo, gdy zabrzmiał uniesiony głos, o którym wspominała centauryda.

– Czarodzieje w moim domu?! – usłyszeli.

Był to sygnał dla Hermiony, by wyjść z kryjówki. Pospiesznie chwyciła stary przedmiot, który miał się okazać ich wybawieniem z kłopotów, po czym wybiegła na polanę.

Olbrzymi centaur stał dęba z wściekłą miną.

– Magorianie, przywódco tej kolonii centaurów, powołując się na mój ród, niezmiernie proszę cię o nocleg oraz opiekę dla mnie oraz mojego towarzysza.

Centaury uznawały Władców Czasu czy metamorfomagów za oddzielne istoty, a nie czarodziejów z dodatkowymi mocami.

Severus, który wyszedł za dziewczyną z namiotu, przypatrywał się jej się z podziwem, nad wyraz u niego niespotykanym.

– Oto coś, co ostatecznie potwierdzi moją tożsamość – dokończyła.

Podeszła do niego i pokazała mu bardzo starą rzecz, coś na kształt wisiora, na srebrnym łańcuszku, pokrytym patyną oraz wszelkimi szlachetnymi kamieniami oplecionymi cieniutkimi niteczkami srebra.

Magorian przyjrzał się naszyjnikowi, po czym uklęknął przed Hermioną. To samo, za przywódcą, zrobiły wszystkie inne centaury.

– Pani... – szepnął cicho.

– Powstańcie – rzekła. – Weź ten przedmiot. Ja już go nie potrzebuję. – Odwróciła się z powrotem do przywódcy. – To wy powinniście go przechowywać, a gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment, przekażecie go następnemu Władcy Czasu.

– Oczywiście, pani. – Skinął głową.

Severus zastanawiał się, co się właśnie wydarzyło. W żadnej książce, którą przeczytał, nie było mowy o takim zachowaniu centaurów. Swoją drogą, nie było też mowy o ich żeńskich odpowiednikach, a jakoś przecież musiały się rozmnażać. Przedstawiano te stworzenia jako nieustępliwe, nie przepadające za ludzką rasą, bardzo niezależne i, mimo że niezwykle honorowe i inteligentne, to raczej dzikie.

Po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić, a on powoli ruszył za Hermioną. Usiedli obok siebie na powalonym drzewie na polanie, po czym dziewczyna zaczęła głośno myśleć.

– Nigdy nie wiedziałam takiego zachowania u centaurów, ale bez wątpienia to oznaka szacunku, nie poddaństwa. Nikt nie rozstaje się chętnie z potężnymi, magicznymi artefaktami, tak jak ja to zrobiłam, ale to było konieczne. Ten naszyjnik znowu gdzieś by się zawieruszył, ponieważ zapewne nikt z nas nie dożyje narodzin następnego Władcy Czasu... Przy takim rozwiązaniu przynajmniej mamy pewność, że do tego nie dojdzie i w odpowiednim czasie trafi do mojego następcy. Dobra. Co chciałbyś przedyskutować?

Chłopak obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Twoje plany – oznajmił.

Dziewczyna zbladła.

– Moje plany? – wymamrotała zaskoczona.

Nie spodziewała się tego pytania. Nie sądziła, że o tym pomyśli. Sama starała się tymczasowo o nich nie myśleć.

– Ja... – zawahała się. – Wiesz dobrze, co będę musiała zrobić...

– Zrobisz to, co planowałaś na samym początku, ale ci przeszkodziłem. Wykasujesz mi wspomnienia, zostawisz z dziurą w głowie i będzie po sprawie, czyż nie? – warknął, pełen niespodziewanych wyrzutów.

– Severusie, nie możesz mnie pamiętać – szepnęła.

– Czyli jak zwykle, ty jesteś najważniejsza? Swoją drogą, czy nie powinnaś raczej zwracać się do mnie per ,,profesorze"?

Westchnęła, przeczuwając koleją burzę, wiążąca się z wkraczaniem na ciężkie dla obojga tematy. Postanowiła ostatnie pytanie puścić mimo uszu. Nie da mu się sprowokować.

– Zanim zatoniesz we własnym jadzie, posądzasz mnie o egoizm, dobrze zrozumiałam?

– Na pewno nie umknęły twojej uwadze rozterki na temat etyki użycia zaklęcia Obliviate.

– Przestań! To akurat jest teraz moje najmniejsze zmartwienie. Nie dość, że nie udało mi się wykonać misji, to jeszcze mogło się wszystko zmienić! Wrócę do swoich czasów i okaże się, że jest gorzej. Oto czego się boję. Moi przyjaciele nie przeżyją, Riddle i cała jego ideologia wygra, a ja prędzej czy później umrę. Chociaż twojej kwestii nie chcę dokładać. Powiedziałabym, że tego nie chcę, ale wyczuwasz kłamstwo na kilometr, więc nie będę kłamać. Chcę i muszę to zrobić, aby odejść stąd z czystym sercem.

– Kiedy? – spytał oschłym tonem.

– Na pewno jeszcze nie teraz. Poczekam – odparła. – Możesz być pewien, że nie usunę ci wiedzy, jaką zdobyłeś podczas tych kilku ostatnich dni...

– Dlaczego nie bierzesz pod uwagę opcji, że mogę uciec ci w nocy?

– Ponieważ obietnica zdobycia wiedzy, za którą nie wyrzucą cię ze szkoły, a zemścisz się na Potterze i jego kumplach, jest zbyt kusząca. Poza tym, centaury by ci na to nie pozwoliły.

– Co prawda, to prawda – mruknął ponuro.

– Wymyśliłeś ostatnio coś nowego? – spytała delikatnie, po chwili ciężkiej ciszy.

– ... Zaklęcie, które powoduje zwisanie na kostkach do góry nogami. Problem jest taki, iż jest ono na tyle silne, że nie działa na nie Finite, ani nawet mocniejsze Finite Incantatem.

– Co to za zaklęcie? – zapytała, doskonale wiedząc o czym mówi.

Harry opowiadał jej, co zobaczył w umyśle ich nauczyciela, podczas prywatnych lekcji Legilimencji. Z kolei formułkę znalazła w podręczniku – dobrze im znanego – Księcia Półkrwi.

– Levicorpus – odparł, zachowując dystans.

– I czego już przeciw niemu próbowałeś? Hmm? – ponowiła pytanie i szturchnęła go lekko łokciem, gdy nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

– Na razie prostego Cadento z łaciny. Jak możesz się spodziewać – nie wyszło.

– To nie tak... – Pokręciła głową. – W tym przypadku, znaczenie i budowa zaklęcia oraz przeciwzaklęcia powinny być do siebie podobne – zamyślała się, starając przypomnieć sobie zaklęcie, które też musiała widzieć w jego książce. – Na twoim miejscu zostawiłabym „corpus", ponieważ jest głównym członem.

Sięgnęła po leżącą w pobliżu gałązkę i transmutowała ją w papier, a z torebki wyciągnęła długopis, po czym podała go Severusowi, oznajmiając:

– Na pewno nie będziemy tego testować w praktyce na niewinnych zwierzętach leśnych, zwłaszcza, gdy jesteśmy u centaurów. Nie zaszkodzi ci kilka dni zwłoki. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem, że tę formułkę prędzej wypróbujesz na Jamesie niż na sobie – uśmiechnęła się kwaśno.

W ciągu tych kilku dni spędzonych wspólnie zaczęła go powoli rozszyfrowywać, co najwidoczniej bardzo nie spodobało się samemu zainteresowanemu. Powoli poznawała jego kodeks moralny – zaczynała przewidywać do czego się posunie, a do czego nie.

* * *

Siedzieli tam jeszcze do wieczora. Omówili wiele możliwości, aż doszli do najbardziej prawdopodobnej.

– ... Czyli Liberacorpus powinno zadziałać – powiedziała, podekscytowana ich wspólnym wnioskiem, Hermiona.

– Prawdopodobnie – mimowolnie przyznał chłopak.

– Nie zauważyłam, kiedy się tak bardzo ściemniło – wracajmy. Musieliśmy siedzieć tutaj dobre kilka godzin, nogi mi zdrętwiały – westchnęła, podnosząc się ciężko z konara.

W ciszy, będącej tym razem przyjemnie korzystną dla obu stron, ruszyli z powrotem do wioski. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, szybko spostrzegli, że coś jest nie w porządku. Przede wszystkim, rzuciło im się w oczy to, że żaden z centaurów nie miał konkretnego zajęcia; wszyscy kręcili się niespokojnie, oświetleni blaskiem płonącego ogniska.

– Co się dzieje? – dyskretnie szepnęła dziewczyna do Severusa.

– Niby skąd mam wiedzieć – mruknął, również zdziwiony i lekko zaniepokojony.

Już mieli wejść do jaskini, gdy któryś z centaurów zastąpił im drogę.

– Nie możecie tu wejść – powiedział, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

Hermiona chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale centaur niezwykle ogromnej postury, nawet jak na swój gatunek i zwyczajnie się go obawiała. Snape nie miał takich oporów i po prostu spytał:

– Niby dlaczego?

Bestia spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ewidentnie próbując dać chłopakowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest tam mile widziany, ale ten, bynajmniej się tym nie przejął.

– Bo taki jest obrządek – odparł centaur, widząc zaciekłość na twarzy Snape'a, która wyrażała, że ten albo otrzyma odpowiedź, albo prześlizgnie się do środka i sam przekona się, co się tam dzieje.

– Obrządek? Obrządek czego? – zapytał z ciekawością w głosie, jednak nawet nie miał szansy doczekać się odpowiedzi, bo Hermiona złapała go za łokieć.

– Severusie, chyba powinniśmy iść – mruknęła dziewczyna, jednak nie do końca brzmiąc na przekonaną.

Podczas ich rozmowy przypomniała sobie, że jaskinia ma coś w rodzaju okien, a ich wielkość uniemożliwia skontrolowanie każdej ściany. Obeszła jaskinię, a gdy upewniła się, że nie są w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu, odwróciła się w stronę zbitego z tropu chłopaka.

– Zapomnieli zasłonić okna.

Ostrożnie zbliżyła się, po czym zaczęła nasłuchiwać.Usłyszała dźwięki, jakich nie sposób było pomylić z czymkolwiek innym. Zawstydzona, że wcześniej się nie domyśliła, co było przyczyną tej całej tajemniczości, natychmiast się wycofała.

– Ona rodzi – wydukała, cała czerwona na twarzy, na widok pytającego spojrzenia chłopaka. – Dla centaurów to chyba jakiś ważny rytuał. Nie powinniśmy pogwałcać ich prywatności. Już i tak na naprawdę wiele nam pozwolili.

– Czemu nie? – burknął Snape, mimo wszystko, odsuwając się od chatki na bezpieczną odległość.

Hermiona niezręcznie roześmiała się, zauważając jego odruch.

– Myślę, że w takim razie mamy trochę czasu, a ja cóż... śmierdzę – skrzywiła się. – Niedaleko jest niewielki staw i jak troszkę podgrzeje się wodę, będzie idealna do kąpieli. Ty też możesz skorzystać. Hah, ale bez obaw, nie ma szans byśmy się zobaczyli. Jest ciemno jak... no w każdym razie jest ciemno. A drzewa też rosną tam bardzo gęsto. W sumie to wszędzie rosną gęsto... – zamilkła i zmarszczyła brwi, po czym wzruszyła ramionami. – Tutaj nawet w dzień jest dosyć ciemno, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy silne słońce prześwituje przez korony drzew.

Westchnął ciężko. Musiał się zgodzić, gdyż sam też odczuwał potrzebę kąpieli. Pozostawało mu tylko przytaknąć.

Oboje rzucili Lumos, po czym ruszyli przed siebie. Kilka minut później byli już na wspomnianym przez Hermionę miejscu. Poszli na dwa różne krańce zbiornika i zgasili różdżki.

– _Merlinie, Ginny nie zapomniałaby mi tego przez dobre półtora roku_ – przeszło jeszcze dziewczynie przez myśl, zanim weszła do wody.

* * *

– Jesteś już gotowy? Mogę rzucać Lumos? – krzyknęła do Snape'a, gdy już się ubrała.

– Owszem – fuknął. – Bardziej guzdrać się nie mogłaś...

– Najwyraźniej faktycznie nie mogłam – odparła gorzko, myśląc o tym, że kąpiel zajęła jej tym razem rekordowo niewielką ilość czasu.

– Zaproponowałabym spacer w nocy po Zakazanym Lesie, ale jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to zdecydowanie nie jest bezpieczne, nawet pod patronatem centaurów. Sprawdźmy, czy wszystko już się skończyło i czy możemy już wrócić do wioski.

Snape się nie odezwał. Szczerze miał dość łażenia wte i wewte i chciał się już po prostu położyć.

Wracając, ponownie napotkali tego samego centaura, który wcześniej zagrodził im drogę, lecz tym razem bez problemu pozwolił im wejść. Skierował ich prosto do legowiska Gesentii, która leżała z małym centaurem w ramionach, całkowicie wycieńczona oraz śmiertelnie blada.

– Witajcie – odezwała się słabym głosem. – Niewielkie jest prawdopodobieństwo, iż przeżyję tę noc, dlatego pragnę wam coś dać. Żałuję, że nie spędziliśmy ze sobą więcej czasu oraz nie zdążyliśmy się lepiej poznać. Magorianie! – zawołała.

Przywódca pojawił się niemal natychmiast.

– Daj mi proszę medaliony, o które prosiłam cię wcześniej – powiedziała. – W międzyczasie, pragnę przedstawić wam nowego mieszkania wioski. Oto Firenzo – uśmiechnęła się, na szczęście nie dostrzegając zaskoczonego wyrazu twarzy Hermiony.

W tym czasie zdążył już wrócić Magorian, niosąc ze sobą niewielkie naszyjniki ze srebra. Nie zwlekając, podał je żonie.

– Droga Hermiono, ten jest dla ciebie. – Dała jeden z nich dziewczynie, – Powiedzmy, że na szczęście, ale jest w nim magia, o której istnieniu nie macie pojęcia. Różowy diament ci pasuje, tak samo srebro. Twoja kolej, Severusie – Chłopak otrzymał drugi. – Twój też jest ze srebra, ale różni się kamieniem. Pewnie już widzisz, że to tygrysie oko. Znasz jego symbolikę, naprawdę do ciebie pasuje. Jest późno, a ja jestem zmęczona. Powinniśmy wszyscy się położyć – westchnęła, ziewając.

Odprawieni w ten sposób, z naszyjnikami, ściskanymi w dłoniach ruszyli do swojego posłania.

* * *

Severus obudził się dopiero koło południa. Gdy wstawał, ujrzał, że Hermiona jeszcze w najlepsze spała. Zanim brutalnie nią potrząsnął, aby się obudziła, pozwolił sobie na chwilowe przyjrzeć się jej. Ostatecznie jednak szybko się otrząsnął i pokręcił głową. Musiał wciąż być zaspany, skoro w ogóle taki pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy. Poza tym, i tak mało co mógł ujrzeć przez tę irytującą szopę kłaków.

Dziewczyna przeciągle ziewnęła, przyciągnęła się, po czym, niewiele mówiąc, zaczęła się ogarniać. Wkrótce potem wyszli z jaskini, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do zjedzenia. Nie było ich około godziny, a po powrocie, podszedł do nich Magorian. Z jego naturalnie utworzonej aury wielkości niewiele pozostało. Jak się okazało, jego małżonka nie przeżyła nocy. Centaur poinformował ich jeszcze tylko o pogrzebie, który miał się odbyć o zachodzie słońca, po czym odszedł, uprzednio lekko się kłaniając.

Snape, widząc, że jego towarzyszka chwilowo nie jest zdolna do jakiejkolwiek konkretniejszej czynności, poza zamartwianiem się, z jękiem zrezygnowania pociągnął ją do miejsca, w którym poprzednio siedzieli przez kilka dobrych godzin.

– Będą teraz przeżywać żałobę – odezwał się do niej po chwili siedzenia w ciszy. – To powinna być nasza ostatnia noc tutaj. Poza tym, po śmierci centaurydy, nasze stosunki z tymi stworzeniami z pewnością się zmienią. Już stali się wobec nas nieco oziębli, a za chwilę pozostanie wyłącznie chłodny szacunek do ciebie.

Otrząsającej się dziewczynie najwidoczniej udało się już zebrać myśli. Powoli pokiwała głową i cicho się go poparła:

– Tak, masz całkowitą rację. Odchodzimy dzisiejszej nocy. – Jej twarz znów nabrała kolorów, a w głosie zabrzmiała determinacja, którą Snape zdążył już doskonale poznać. – Jesteśmy zbyt głęboko w dziczy, byś wracał sam. Zbudzę cię w nocy i odprowadzę na skraj lasu. Potem sama się aportuję. Chciałbyś jeszcze przejść się jeszcze po raz ostatni po okolicy? Do nocy jeszcze trochę, trzeba zagospodarować jakoś ten czas.

– Chętnie – odparł przyszły Mistrz Eliksirów, z drobnym pół-uśmiechem na twarzy, zadowolony między innymi dlatego, że wreszcie będzie miał na kim wypróbować zaklęcia, dopracowane przy pomocy dziewczyny.

* * *

Wiosenne słońce leniwie obniżało swoją pozycję na niebie, przyjmując ciemniejszą paletę odcieni i delikatnie, z nutą nieśmiałości, zerkało spomiędzy bujnych gałęzi na dwójkę młodych ludzi, którzy już po raz ostatni zbliżali się wydeptaną trasą do wioski.

W jej centralnej części ułożony został stos pogrzebowy z ciałem zmarłej na górze, pokrytej różnorodnymi kwiatami i ziołami. Centaury, stojące wokół niego, śpiewały jakąś smutną, niezrozumiałą dla ludzi pieśń. Magorian, którego mina nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, podszedł z pochodnią w ręku i podpalił gałęzie.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni stali przy palenisku, dopóki się nie ściemniło się całkowicie, a potem dyskretnie rozeszli. Hermiona i Severus położyli się spać od razu po powrocie do jaskini. Dziewczyna w duchu pogrążona była w zastanawianiu się, dlaczego chłopak tym razem wydawał się tak łatwo jej zaufać. Na wszelki wypadek, gdy nie patrzył, dodała mu do jedzenia niewyczuwalną dawkę eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Nie chciała, aby obudził się, zanim ona zrobi to, co ma do zrobienia.

Początkowo planował nie zasypiać. Owszem, planował, ale teraz czuł się... Nad wyraz senny. W pierwszym odruchu pomyślał o eliksirze, ale zakładał, że jego zmysły ostrzegłyby go o niepożądanym składniku w spożywanym przez niego jedzeniu czy też piciu. Hermiona wyznała mu, że nie może pozostawić go ze wspomnieniami o jej obecności, ale po kilku dość sporych kłótniach, wierzył, że w końcu chociaż odrobinę dotarły do niej jego słowa o nieingerowanie, przynajmniej bez jego świadomości, w jego umysł. Poza tym naprawdę miał cholerną nadzieję, że po tych kilku wspólnych dni nie zachowałaby się aż tak podle.

* * *

Granger kilka razy sprawdziła, czy chłopak faktycznie śpi. Czuła się podle. Naprawdę, okropnie, okropnie podle. Brała pod uwagę wiele możliwości: eliksir mógł nie zadziałać, Severus odkryłby jego obecność, udawałby pogrążenie we śnie, by przekonać się co ona zrobi... Dlatego cichutko przysunęła się do niego, po czym wlała mu do gardła tyle eliksiru, by spał przez następne kilka godzin.

W ostatniej chwili, z ciężkim sercem i duszą na karku zrozumiała, że nie potrafi pozbawić go tych wszystkich wspomnień. Okazało się to dla niej zbyt trudnym zadaniem, mimo że sama nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego. Czy to, wbrew rozsądkowi, ze względu na szacunek do jego przyszłej postaci? Czy może dotarło do niej, jak duże znaczenie ma dla tego chłopca kwestia zachowania swojego umysłu oraz wspomnień na wyłączność jego własnej osoby, i jaką podświadomie chce mu wyrządzić krzywdę, najpierw nazywając siebie w liście jego ,,przyjaciółką", a teraz, pod osłoną nocy, zdradzającą jego drobinki zaufania...?

Musiała szybko podjąć jakąś decyzję, zanim wpadnie w niepotrzebną panikę. Wybór padł na blokadę. Zamiast na dobre usuwać wspomnienia, zdecydowała się zaryzykować zaklęciem, które ledwo znała, ale uważała w tym momencie za wystarczający kompromis. Przez ponad 20 lat nie będzie pamiętał wydarzeń z tych dni, ale gdy tylko wróci do – jakiejś – przyszłości, od razu ją zdejmie. Co prawda blokady nie są aż tak skuteczne jak Obliviate, ale przynajmniej nie zawiedzie go na całej linii.

Po kilkunastu minutach upewniła się, że zablokowała wszystko, od samego momentu, gdy zobaczył ją na Błoniach pomijając formułki zaklęć oraz kilka innych jego spostrzeżeń, do zaśnięcia.

Po zakończeniu tej sprawy, wyczarowała niewidzialne nosze. Z ich pomocą wylewitowała chłopaka z jaskini. Odchodząc, zerknęła na wioskę po raz ostatni i cicho westchnęła, zamykając za sobą ten rozdział. Jakiś czas później, doszła na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. To tam odstawiła Severusa, po czym rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i, zgodnie z nowo-przedsięwziętym planem, skierowała się w stronę zamku.

* * *

Weszła do niego przez jedno z ukrytych przejść, które były na mapie Huncwotów, tak, by przypadkiem nie natknąć się jeszcze na Filcha. Przed powrotem do przyszłości, musiała załatwić jeszcze jedną, drobną rzecz. Ruszyła prosto do gabinetu dyrektora. Stojąc przed chimerą i patrząc jej prosto w oczy, odezwała się, wysilając się na stanowczy ton głosu:

– Profesorze Dumbledore, muszę z panem koniecznie porozmawiać. To pilne.

,, _Cóż, najsubtelniejsze to to nie było... Oby się zgodził. Nie ma to jak przychodzić do gabinetu dyrektora w środku nocy, by wymazać mu wspomnienia''_ – pomyślała.

Chimera odsunęła się. Dziewczyna weszła po schodkach do gabinetu.

– Witam, panno Granger – rzekł spokojnie, jakby wcale nie został przed chwilą wyciągnięty z łóżka. Jednak na jego twarzy Gryfonka mogła bez trudu odczytać jak na dłoni lekkie zmęczenie, wynikające z przedwczesnej pobudki. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Widzieliśmy się przecież ledwie wczoraj.

– Zrobiłam już to, co miałam zrobić, sir. Wracam do swojego czasu, tylko mam mały problem.

– ... Nie mogę cię pamiętać? – domyślił się.

– Zgadza się, profesorze – przytaknęła.

– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Zatem... Rzucała już pani kiedyś Obliviate?

Zaskoczyła ją jego bezkonfliktowe podejście do sprawy, ale może to ze względu na wcześniejsze, skrajne przeciwieństwo, z którym miała do czynienia.

– Niestety tak – odparła zwięźle.

– Ufam, iż było to całkowicie konieczne. Nie mów mi o szczegółach.

– Oczywiście.

– Cóż, w takim razie, nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaufać, że usuniesz tylko to, co konieczne. Miej jednak na uwadze, że będę się miał na baczności.

– Ja... – zawahała się. – Dziękuję za zaufanie, ale to spora odpowiedzialność, profesorze...

– Rzucaj, rzucaj – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ostatecznie dodając jej otuchy.

Głęboko odetchnęła, żeby zebrać myśli i wyszeptała miękko:

– _Obliviate._

Przed oczyma przewijało jej się całe mnóstwo wspomnień. Przewijając się przez kolejne warstwy, wyłowiła w końcu te, z nią związane, po czym je wymazała. Następnie czym prędzej wyszła z gabinetu, uprzednio oglądając się na pogrążonego w letargu dyrektora.

Wiedziała, że uczniowie mieli zwyczaj spacerowania czasem w nocy po zamku. Sama tak robiła będąc uczennicą. Jako, że tym razem miała po raz pierwszy przenosić się w czasie bez wspomagacza, potrzebowała absolutnej ciszy i spokoju, a nie ryzyka zobaczenia jej przez jakiegoś ucznia, więc ruszyła, by znaleźć jakieś ciche, odizolowane miejsce.

Weszła do jednej z pustych klas. Skrzywiła się, gdy głośno skrzypnęły zawiasy w zamykanych przez nią, mosiężnych drzwiach. Przez kilkanaście sekund nasłuchiwała, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku, ale nie zleciał się żaden duch czy Irytek. Usiadła na środku sali, wcześniej rzucając Zaklęcie Czyszczące, gdyż nikt nie odwiedzał tej sali od dłuższego czasu. Uspokoiła oddech oraz myśli, skupiła się na pustce w swoim umyśle. Stopniowo nakierowywała go na miejsce i czas, w których chciałaby się znaleźć, w tym samym czasie, po raz pierwszy szepcząc śpiewną inkantację.

– _Tempus est variabilis. Tempus est variabilis. Tempus est variabilis…_

Po kilkunastu minutach, melodyjny głos ucichł, a sala znów stała się pusta. Parę minut później wszedł do niej woźny, zaalarmowany dźwiękami stamtąd dochodzącymi, ale nie zastał niczego podejrzanego, poza wyjątkowo czystą podłogę, jak na nieużywane pomieszczenie. Z kolei, gdy wschodzące słońce rzucało pierwsze promyki porannego światła, pewien Ślizgon obudził się na błoniach Hogwartu, nie mając bladego pojęcia, o tym jak się tam znalazł. Założył, że musiał stać się ofiarą jakiegoś jakże _wyjątkowo_ nieśmiesznego żartu jego wrogów. Poprzysiągł zemstę, a w jego głowie pojawiła się inkantacja zaklęcia, którego wcześniej nie znał oraz obraz pleców z charakterystycznym znamieniem jakiejś kobiety.


	8. Powrót do przyszłości

**[008] - Powrót do przyszłości**

Hermiona Granger siedziała na jednym z prawdopodobnie wygodniejszych, choć i tak dających wiele do życzenia krzeseł, przy powiększonym stole w odbudowanej Norze. Jak zwykle każde było inne. W kominku cicho trzaskało palące się od kilku godzin drewno, które poza wydzielanym ciepłem, nadawało pomieszczeniu specyficznego, przyjemnego klimatu. Prawie jak za dawnych czasów. Ostatnio dość często zdarzało się jej oraz Harry'emu tam wpadać. Na co dzień mieszkali jednak w budynku, znajdującym się przy Grimmauld Place 12, przyznanym chłopakowi w spadku od ojca chrzestnego. Jej przyjaciel prędko i właściwie bez żadnych głosów sprzeciwu, został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy nałożonego na niego zaklęcia Fideliusa.

Rona z nimi nie był.

Rudowłosy chłopak zginął drugiego maja, podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, porażony śmiercionośnym zaklęciem Bellatrix Lestrange. Sama wiedźma zresztą nie pożyła później zbyt długo, gdyż przegrała pojedynek z jego zrozpaczoną matką.

Mimo wszystko, nieśmiało mogli między sobą szeptać, że los obszedł się z czarodziejskim światem dosyć łagodnie. Przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę te ciemniejsze scenariusze, z góry rozpatrywane przez członków Zakonu Feniksa, wiele miesięcy wcześniej. Jedną z pierwszych, głośnych postaci, które poniosły śmierć podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów – na niedługo przed właściwym pojedynkiem – był Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor Hogwartu. Wiele można by się o nim rozgadywać. Bez wątpienia, opis całej jego działalności, w szkole oraz poza nią, a także wkładu włożonego w wojnę, miał wkrótce zostać odnotowany na kartach przyszłych podręczników do Historii Magii. Co ważne, a wyszło na jaw bardzo późno, wiekowy mężczyzna został zabity na własne życzenie. Przez profesora Snape'a. Wiele, ale to naprawdę wiele kontrowersji budziła ta sprawa. Po Ostatecznej Bitwie, wielokrotnie rzucały się w oczy Hermionie nagłówki czarodziejskich artykułów, które wręcz przekrzykiwały się w podważaniu ogólnie przyjętej w tej kwestii, hogwarckiej tezy. Ze swojego punktu widzenia, dziewczyna cicho przeczuwała, że przed starszym człowiekiem i tak nie malowała się rozległa przyszłość, ponieważ, jak zaobserwowała, klątwa na jego dłoni postępowała oszałamiająco szybko.

Oprócz śmierci dyrektora oraz Rona, straty były tak widocznie niewielkie, w dużym stopniu ze względu na specjalną grupę, ukształtowaną i wyszkoloną przez Poppy Pomfrey, która w czasie potyczki między stronami, natychmiastowo udzielała pomocy rannym.

W końcowej fazie Bitwy, Złote Trio zastało Mistrza Eliksirów we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ze swojej kryjówki wyraźnie słyszeli jego rozmowę z Lordem Voldemortem, a gdy ten odszedł, na własne oczy ujrzeli znanego im członka Zakonu, w umierającym stanie. Ostatkiem sił chciał oddać im swoje wspomnienia, ale Hermiona wewnętrznie zaalarmowana tym, że mężczyzna jego pokroju musiał przecież przewidzieć, co wydarzy się tamtego dnia, pospiesznie przeszukała jego kieszenie, aż w końcu znaleziona, malutka fiolka z eliksirem na jad węża, potwierdziła jej przypuszczenia. Bez chwili zwłoki zaaplikowała nauczycielowi miksturę, po czym, gdy upewniła się, że już nic mu nie będzie, pobiegła wspomóc kolegów w walce.

Co prawda, wydawało jej się, że profesor od tego czasu stara się jej unikać, natomiast jeśli już się spotkali, to... cóż... nie był zbyt miły. Ale to w końcu Snape. On _nie umie_ być miły. Mimo wszystko, w głębi ducha cieszyła się z uratowania mu życia, gdyż był człowiekiem, którego niezmiernie szanowała i podziwiała. Był szpiegiem Zakonu i to tak doskonałym, że Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać, nigdy nie odkrył prawdy, a i oni poznali ją stosunkowo późno. Po Bitwie, przez wzgląd na to, że sporo czasu spędził w Świętym Mungu, nie był w stanie samodzielnie wyłapać pozostałych Śmierciożerców, ale doskonale wiedział co, kiedy i gdzie robią niektórzy z nich o określonych porach, więc dzięki takim informacjom, dla aurorów było to już niczym bułka z masłem.

Trzeba przyznać, że Hermiona ciężko zniosła stratę Rona oraz kilku innych znajomych ze szkoły. W związku z tym, po wojnie na parę miesięcy wróciła do świata mugoli i poddała się leczeniu u psychologa. Niestety, oczywiście niemagicznego, przez co musiała krążyć wokół tematu i ostatecznie zrezygnować. Dokuczała jej tam jednak tak duża samotność, że jakimś stopniu przyczyniła się do podjęcia przez Hermionę decyzji o powrocie we wrześniu do szkoły na ostatni rok. Potem wybierała się na magiczny uniwersytet. Po ukończeniu nauki w czarodziejskim świecie, zastanawiała się również nad pójściem do mugolskiej szkoły dla dorosłych, by ewentualnie móc bez przeszkód podjąć naukę na tamtejszej uczelni. Nadal wahała się między obydwoma miejscami, dlatego potrzebowała czegoś, co by ją ostatecznie przekonało. Teraz jednak powinna skupić się na Owutemach.

Gdy skończyła jeść, wymówiła się przed resztą nauką, po czym wskoczyła do kominka, wyraźnie wołając:

– Grimmaud Place 12!

Gdy znikała, żegnały ją delikatnie uśmiechnięte twarze Weasleyów, którzy zdążyli się pogodzić... Nie. Trochę przyzwyczaić do braku jednego z nich. Albo po prostu uprzejmością tuszowali swoje prawdziwe uczucia.

Bez problemu wyskoczyła z kominka, odruchowo otrzepała dżinsowe spodnie z sadzy i ruszyła schodami do swojego pokoju po niezbędne podręczniki. W Hogwarcie niedługo zaczynał się drugi semestr nauki. Już miała otwierać swoje drzwi, gdy otoczyło ją silne światło. Złapała się za głowę, próbując je powstrzymać. Oślepiona, zaczęła płakać i krzyczeć. Gdy światło zniknęło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, dziewczyna zorientowała się, że w jej umyśle pojawiły się dwie wersje wspomnień – ze świata, którego już nie ma i tego teraźniejszego. Skonfundowana i mocno roztrzęsiona, weszła do pokoju, i ciężko rzuciła na łóżku, zapominając o planach jakiejkolwiek nauki. Wciąż nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, po kolei je przeglądała.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, niczego nieświadomy Severus Snape, siedział na ulubionym fotelu w swoich komnatach, spokojnie wypalając papierosa i czytając książkę. Aktualnie nie miał na głowie żadnych zaległych wypracowań, które wymagały sprawdzenia, więc spokojnie mógł sobie pozwolić na tę chwilę rozrywki. Jak zwykle w tak melancholijnych momentach, zdarzało mu się odejść myślami do niektórych wydarzeń z jego przeszłości.

Od wojny minęło już trochę miesięcy, ale jedna rzecz wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju. Mianowicie, w czasie Bitwy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, którą często, z oczywistych przyczyn starał się pomijać, w potoku zaciekle wymienianych zaklęć, kątem oka dostrzegł pewne znamię. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, w mig uświadomił sobie, że musiał już je kiedyś widzieć. Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Jego posiadaczką była Granger. A znamię znajdowało się w... cóż, miejscu niezbyt sprzyjającym publicznemu oglądaniu.

 _A jednak skądś je znał._ Mało tego, widywał te plecy w niektórych swoich snach. Jednak cały absurd polegał na tym, że miał je jeszcze za swoich nastoletnich lat; przed jej urodzeniem. Co jakiś czas nachodziła go konsternacja ze względu na pozornie tak drobną sprawę, choć po latach niepowodzeniach, zaniechał dociekania prawdy, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie miało to już sensu. Uznał, że to tylko głupie przewidzenia i zawalił je na karb stresu oraz zdenerwowania, wynikających z długoletniej pracy szpiega.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey, wbrew przekonaniom Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz reszty kadry profesorskiej, nie miała pierwszego kontaktu z magią w momencie ich spotkania, tuż przed jej jedenastymi urodzinami. Otóż pierwszy raz widziała magię o wiele wcześniej, nie licząc oczywiście jej własnych, dziecięcych – a co za tym idzie – niekontrolowanych wybuchów. Wiele nocy spędziła na zastanawianiu się, czego była kiedyś naocznym świadkiem. Po latach, wspomnienia podejrzanych przez nią scen zaczęły coraz bardziej blaknąć. Z nikim o nich nie rozmawiała. Jej głowę ciągle zajmowała nauka, a czasem i rozmaite przypadki praktycznie obserwowanych chorób, ran oraz ich skutkom ubocznym.

Dokładnie pierwszego września 1991 roku, zapomniane wspomnienia błyskawicznie wróciły. Był to bowiem dzień, w którym na Wielkiej Sali, podczas rozdzielania do poszczególnych domów, ponownie ujrzała osobę, której one dotyczyły. To musiała być ona. Wtedy sporo starsza, ale kobieta ani przez chwilę nie miała co do tego wątpliwości.

Severus Snape od samego początku był przez nią uznawany za osobą niezwykle wyjątkową, jednak pielęgniarce trudno było zdefiniować tę jego wyjątkowość. Był bowiem dzieckiem niezwykle skrytym. Nigdy do końca nie była w stanie do końca stwierdzić z czego to wynika. Podejrzewała, że prawdopodobnie był to efekt nie najlepszej sytuacji rodzinnej, lecz nie była tego pewna, gdyż w czarodziejskim świecie jako-tako nie było pojęcia "psychologa", więc nie udało jej się posiąść wiedzy z tej specjalizacji. Po skończeniu Uniwersytetu Magii i Czarodziejstwa oraz stażu w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga, kobieta na stałe zamieszkała w Hogwarcie, obejmując stanowisko szkolnej pielęgniarki. Przez wiele lat czujnie obserwowała tego chłopca, ale poza jednym, wyjątkowym tygodniem, gdy był na czwartym roku – nie dopatrzyła się niczego szczególnie nadzwyczajnego. Ale akurat tamten tydzień był bardzo dziwny dla niemal każdego.

Kobieta tak pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach, że przypadkiem strąciła fiolkę z jednym z magicznych płynów. Na szczęście Severus bardzo dbał o swoje wyroby i każda buteleczka miała na sobie Zaklęcie Nietłukące, dlatego po upadku nic się nie stało. Poppy przerwała rozmyślania, naprawiając szkodę i ustawiając eliksir na ból gardła z powrotem na półce. Skończywszy porządki, usiadła do biurka, po czym zajęła się mozolnym uzupełnieniem medycznych dzienników.

* * *

Hermiona podkurczyła nogi, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę przed sobą. Była w szoku. Jej mózg potrzebował chwili, by jeszcze raz, na spokojnie wszystko sobie przeanalizować. Po kilkunastu minutach, gdy zaczęła się już powoli otrząsać, definitywnie stwierdziła, że pierwsze, co musi zrobić, to odblokować wspomnienia Sev... profesora Snape'a. Z szeroko otwartymi oczyma oraz rozszerzonymi źrenicami, przejęta tym, co musi zrobić, wskoczyła do kominka, wołając:

– Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora!

Wylądowała, ciężko uderzając kolanami o wzorzystym dywan, rozciągnięty na całe pomieszczenie. Naprzeciwko niej, za sporym biurkiem, siedziała obecna dyrektorka – Minerwa McGonagall – która zdumiona jej widokiem, nieświadomie potrąciła kałamarz, w skutek czego leniwie wypływający płyn, powoli zalewał właśnie niewinny arkusz papieru, stojący mu na bliżej nieokreślonej drodze.

– Witam, panno Granger. – Nauczycielka mechanicznie podniosła się z siedzenia. – Co panią do mnie sprowadza? Wszystko w porządku? – zarzuciła ją pytaniami, bez wysiłku wyłapując ślady łez na twarzy dobrze znajomej Gryfonki; równocześnie szczerze powątpiewała w logikę tego ostatniego.

– Dzień dobry, pani dyrektor. Przepraszam, że wpadam bez zapowiedzi, ale muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z profesorem Snape'em – odparła z cichym naciskiem roztrzęsiona Hermiona, myślami przebywając jednak gdzie indziej.

– Oczywiście – wymamrotała kobieta. – Gdyby coś panią trapiło, zawsze może tu pani przyjść. Wie pani o tym, prawda, panno Granger?

– Ach, tak tak, naturalnie. Dziękuję bardzo, żegnam! – wyrzuciła na jednym wydechu i wybiegła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

– Żegnam – odrzekła skołowana McGonagall, do już dawno zatrzaśniętych drzwi. Westchnęła, po czym usiadła znów za wysoką stertą papierów. Śledząc wzrokiem szkody, które zdążył poczynić na jej biurku zdradziecki atrament, odnotowywała w pamięci, by w przyszłości znaleźć czas na chwilę rozmowy z byłą wychowanką.

* * *

Pędem przemierzała poszczególne partie schodów, kierując się prosto do lochów. Dopiero po pokonaniu ostatniego schodka, zatrzymała się, łapczywie łapiąc w płuca wyraźnie chłodniejsze powietrze, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie dokładnie znajdują się prywatne komnaty nauczyciela Eliksirów. Rozejrzała się czujnie wokoło.

– Ej, ty! Tak ty, czekaj – zaczepiła jednego z młodszych Ślizgonów na korytarzu, podchodząc do niego bliżej, by się nie przekrzykiwać i zdusić w zarodku możliwe echo.

Spojrzał na nią z rezerwą. _Cóż, na pewno nie wyglądała teraz zbyt ciekawie._

– Wiesz, gdzie są komnaty profesora Snape'a, prawda? – zapytała, z ledwie wyczuwalną nutą nadziei w głosie.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała skinienie głową. Po chwili wspólnie przemierzali ciemne korytarze. Gdy Ślizgon oznajmił, że znajdują się pod odpowiednimi wrotami, Hermiona poczuła, że żołądek jej się zaciska. Odkryła również, że mimowolnie zagryza wargę.

 _Nerwy._

Dopadł ją nieunikniony stres przed tym, co zaraz ma ją czekać.

 _,,Z jego perspektywy minęło tyle lat..."_ – pomyślała.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła do chłopca i bezzwłocznie zapukała do drzwi, zanim zmieniła zdanie. Tymczasem chłopak w popłochu się oddalił. No tak, pierwsze lata w szkole.

– Wejść.

Hermiona, starając się nie trząść nazbyt widocznie, powoli, ale stanowczo stawiała pierwsze kroki, mające je wprowadzić do środka. Nauczyciel aktualnie w kryształowej popielniczce gasił papierosa oraz odkładał książkę na biurko.

– Tak, panno Granger? – Spojrzał na nią ze znużeniem, mającym ją na wstępie poinformować, że sam fakt przerwania jego, jakże drogocennego, wolnego czasu, nie działa na jej korzyść. W rzeczywistości, za tym spojrzeniem kryło się niemałe zdziwienie mężczyzny, na widok postaci, która przekroczyła próg jego komnat.

– Muszę z panem poważnie porozmawiać – wydyszała dziewczyna – na temat pana czwartego roku w Hogwarcie. To naprawdę ważne.

– Do rzeczy, Granger. I byle szybko – mruknął, zza ledwo uchylonych warg, nie sprawiając wrażenia szczególnie zaintrygowanego poruszonym tematem.

Westchnęła. Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę.

– Czy... Nie ma pan przypadkiem luk w pamięci? Tygodnia, którego nie pamięta? Dziwnych snów? Przeczuć, że jakieś zdanie już pan kiedyś mówił, ale kompletnie nie wie pan kiedy?

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył ją ciężkim spojrzeniem i ekspresowo przeanalizował sytuację. Nie wydawała się być w nastroju do głupich żartów. Właściwie czy kiedykolwiek była?

Patrząc tak na nią, stojącą teraz – czy też raczej niebezpiecznie dygoczącą – na środku jego gabinetu, jego myśli samowolnie potoczyły się w kierunku znamienia. Tego konkretnego znamienia, które pamiętał i które widział we Wrzeszczącej Chacie na plecach dziewczyny, poprzez rozerwaną w kilku miejscach koszulkę. Nie wiedział, skąd mógł je w ogóle kojarzyć. I te sny... Z kobietą z właśnie takim znamieniem. Ale to niemożliwe.

Kiedyś, podczas poszukiwania horkruksów, Dumbledore natknął się na księgę, dotyczącą Władców Czasu. Obydwaj byli świadomi, że ta Gryfonka mogłaby mieć predyspozycje, albo i nawet wrodzony talent do tego, by objąć tę posadę. Co prawda, już nigdy później nie użyli tego obszernego woluminu, ponieważ nie było takiej potrzeby... Ale co jeśli w innej rzeczywistości owszem? To mogłoby oznaczać, że dziewczyna może posiadać dwie wersje wspomnień.

 _,,Chyba, że to jednak głupi żart"_ – skwitował w myślach.

– Załóżmy, że tak. Czy jest mi pani w stanie to wytłumaczyć? – Mężczyzna z powątpiewaniem uniósł brwi. Składając ze sobą dłonie, pochylił się na swoim ulubionym fotelu i oparł łokcie na biurku, równocześnie przez ten cały czas, ani na moment nie odrywając od Gryfonki wzroku.

Hermiona usiadła w fotelu po drugiej stronie, wyczuwając ku temu nieme pozwolenie.

– Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeśli sam pan to zobaczy. Słowa nie wszystko mogą odpowiednio ująć, a nie chciałabym, żeby ograniczyła je również kwestia obopólnego zaufania. Czy zgodzi się pan na Retidum Memoriam?

Nauczyciel zwęził oczy, słysząc nazwę zaklęcia, ale po szybkiej analizie ryzyka, ostrożnie kiwnął głową. Do Granger miał większe zaufanie, niż do – dajmy na to – Pottera, a gołym okiem widząc, w jakim jest stanie, uznał, że kto wie, czy nie byłaby nawet w stanie zaproponować Legilimens.

Dziewczyna szybko wyciągnęła różdżkę, jakby bojąc się, że zmieni on zdanie. Zawahała się jedynie, gdy już mierzyła w profesora różdżką. Jednak, otrzymując ponowne, ponaglające skinienie głową – rzuciła zaklęcie.

Na mężczyznę w jednym momencie spadło mnóstwo wspomnień, których w zamierzeniu, jak dotąd miał nie pamiętać, między innymi: pojawienie się dziewczyny na błoniach, ich podróż w czasie, wydarzenia w sierocińcu, pobyt u centaurów oraz napływający wniosek, że w końcu go uśpiła oraz jedynie zablokowała tę część pamięci, nie chcąc usuwać całkowicie tamtych dni. Czuł się przytoczony własnymi, choć jednocześnie jakże obcymi mu wspomnieniami. Zaklęcie działało w mgnieniu oka, zapychając niewątpliwe i dotąd nawet nieświadome dziury, uderzając w niego z całą mocą, tym samym powodując ostry ból głowy i natychmiastowo wyjaśniając wszystko, czego nie wiedział – skąd znał niektóre zaklęcia, dlaczego w pewnym momencie wciąż doświadczał uczucia deja vu, w tym nierzadko nawiedzającego go w obecności samego Czarnego Pana.

 _Voldemorta._ – Poprawił się szybko i już dość automatycznie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, wyraźnie oczekując gwałtownej reakcji, jednak mężczyzna nawet jeśli był w szoku, po tylu latach ukrywania emocji, nie miał najmniejszego problemu ze zrobieniem tego jeszcze raz. Po minutach ciężkiej ciszy, która dziewczynie dłużyła się w nieskończoność, ponownie tylko lekko kiwnął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że jest świadomy tego, co zrobiła. Albo żeby podziękować – nie była pewna. Nie znała go na tyle dobrze.

– Przyszłam do pana z tym najszybciej, jak mogłam. Poza tym, w związku z tym... Z tą sytuacją, chciałabym pokazać panu coś jeszcze. Myślę, że to powinno bardziej rozjaśnić sytuację.

Nawet na niego nie patrząc, ruszyła w stronę myślodsiewni, już w drodze wydobywając z głowy myśli. Gdy skończyła, założyła ręce i uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Dopiero po chwili mina jej zrzedła, kiedy zorientowała się, jakie to było idiotyczne – to przecież była JEGO naczynie i JEGO gabinet; nie musiała, a nawet nie miała prawa mu mówić, że może do niej zajrzeć.

Mężczyzna jednak, pogrążony w rozmyśleniach, na jej szczęście, wydawał się nie wyłapać tego drobnego faux pas. Powoli ruszył w jej kierunku poprzez ciemne pomieszczenie. Z jego postawy dało się odczytać wyłącznie ostrożność i sceptycyzm. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało, jednak w tym momencie słowa nie były potrzebne. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że tak jak mówiła, ich treścią można dowolnie i w prosty sposób manewrować w zależności od intencji. Natomiast z obrazem – przynajmniej z jej punktu widzenia, bo w końcu dla Snape'a, jako szpiega, przez długie lata był to chleb powszedni – sprawa przedstawiała się o wiele bardziej skomplikowanie. Wprawdzie Snape był świadomy tego, iż dziewczyna na swoim szóstym roku w Hogwarcie, poprzez Pottera, miała styczność z manipulacją wspomnieniami i spokojnie mógłby w tym momencie posłużyć się Veritaserum, aby mieć stuprocentową pewność co do jej wiarygodności, jednak coś sprawiło, że postanowił tego nie robić. Przecież nie musiał jej wierzyć. Sama sporo ryzykowała, przychodząc tu w TAKIM celu. On tymczasem teraz po prostu fizjologicznie pragnął zaspokoić ciekawość, co do tej szczeliny w swoim umyśle, która tkwiła w nim od lat, niczym jakaś drzazga w palcu, która nie daje spokoju. Eliksir mógłby ją zrazić, a musiał poznać całość tej historii. Poza tym, dziewczyna nie była już taką gówniarą i – na litość boską – wierzył, że potrafi zachowywać się racjonalnie. Szczególnie w tak ważnych sprawach. Pochylając twarz ku wnętrzu naczynia, zerknął jeszcze raz na wyraz jej twarzy, by przekonać się, czy na pewno nic nie kombinuje. Nie odnajdując niczego podejrzanego, pozwolił, aby pochłonęły go wspomnienia.

* * *

 _Zaczęło się niewinnie._

 _Zauważył, że na początku wszyscy udawali, że nic się nie dzieje – w dodatku skutecznie – dziewczyna nawet nie podejrzewała, że sytuacja jest na tyle poważna. Dlatego nie lubił oglądać cudzych wspomnień – wszystko wyglądało tak, jak widział to ktoś inny; zawsze miał to drażniące wrażenie, że patrzy na zafałszowany, inny świat._

 _Potem zobaczył jej szósty rok, skrzętnie wyselekcjonowane wszystkie momenty, kiedy dowiadywała się o kolejnych porwaniach czy zabójstwach, pobieranie tajemnych lekcji u Dumbledore'a, na które wybierała się, wymawiając przed przyjaciółmi biblioteką..._

 _W końcu Ostatnia Bitwa. Nieprzewidziana komplikacja w postaci śmierć młodego Weasley'a..._

 _Wydawało się, że potem wszystko wróciło do normy; trwały prace przy odbudowie zamku oraz zniszczonych budynków w Hogsmeade, mniej więcej wszystko tak, jak to pamiętał sprzed kilku miesięcy... Och, a jednak robiło się coraz gorzej. Porwanie, za porwaniem; porzucone, zakrwawione i bestialsko porozszarpywane ciało, za ciałem... Zakon, mimo to, wciąż nie wyrażał zgody na samodzielną misję dziewczyny._

 _A cóż to, ach tak... On sam zaczął dawać jej prywatne lekcje Eliksirów, by najprawdopodobniej odwrócić jej uwagę od tego pomysłu, choć tak naprawdę całkowicie go popierał. Dał jej nawet dziennik ze zwięzłymi, przydatnymi informacjami o Czarnym Panu i w końcu jawnie namawiał do wykonania zadania._

 _W końcu wydarzyło się coś, co go zupełnie zaskoczyło – jej reakcja na wieść o jego śmierci. Widocznie, mimo tego całego chamstwa wobec niej, musiała go naprawdę szanować – inaczej nic by ją to nie obeszło. Nieco wytrącony z równowagi, uznał, że nadszedł najwyższy czas na wyjście z myślodsiewni_.

Hermiona w tym czasie niezręcznie stała obok komody, na której znajdowało się naczynie i nerwowo jeździła palcami po jej blacie, mechanicznie kreśląc bliżej nieokreślone wzory. Zaczęła się wahać, czy dobrze postąpiła, decydując się na pokazanie mu wydarzeń z tej drugiej przyszłości, ale czuła potrzebę usprawiedliwienia swojej decyzji o blokadzie. Co jak co, ale masowe porwania i wizja kolejnej sieci morderstw, to BYŁ spory argument. Poza tym, gorzko zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał spędzić przeszło połowę swojego życia, nie będąc świadomym niektórych wydarzeń, w których brał udział. Na jego miejscu, bez wątpienia, chciałaby wiedzieć, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Mimo to, denerwowała się, bo nie wiedziała, jak zareaguje. Chociaż... Po tylu latach znajomości, zdecydowanie powinna przygotować się na najgorsze.

,,Może powinnam wyjść? I dać mu ochłonąć, przemyśleć..." – zamyśliła się.

Ułamek sekundy później, twarz jej profesor wyłoniła się z otchłani misy. Zamarła i zapobiegawczo wciągnęła do płuc ciut więcej powietrza.

Czekała, jednak żaden wybuch nie nastąpił.

Snape jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzył na leżące przed nim naczynie, a potem po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i w mgnieniu oka znów znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie siedział uprzednio, patrząc na nią z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie otrzymując już więcej od nauczyciela żadnego znaku, w mig pojęła, że wymaga od niej, by wyszła.

– Do widzenia, profesorze Snape. – Uprzejmie kiwnęła głową, starając się delikatnie unieść kąciki ust, po czym odeszła. Wychodząc, cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i, ułamek sekundy później, była już na korytarzu, mając całą sprawę za sobą.

* * *

Mimowolnie, z jej oczu ciurkiem zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Łzy ulgi? Opuszczającego ją stresu...? Nieważne. Rękawami swetra, uparcie z nimi walczyła. Na litość Merlina, przynajmniej nie na szkolnym korytarzu; _nie publicznie_. Przecież nie mogła pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek ją teraz zobaczył. Ją i jej brak kontroli nad głupimi emocjami. Byli po wojnie, musiała dbać o reputację. Chociaż fakt wojny można w tym kontekście skreślić, zostawić samą reputację.

Trzęsły jej się ramiona. Nie wiedzieć czemu, uświadomiła sobie, że cicho musiała liczyć na jakikolwiek odpowiednik wsparcia; słowa, że nie poszło jej aż tak źle... Nie wymagała jawnej pochwały – nie była aż tak naiwna. Ale mimo wszystko, przeliczyła się. Wydawało jej się, że mężczyzna był rozdarty. Gdyby potrafiła zrozumieć, co kryje się w jego oczach albo gdyby, chociaż przez przypadek, ujawnił cokolwiek ze swojego wnętrza, może mogłaby go zrozumieć... Nie polegać tylko i wyłącznie na domysłach... Ale Severus Snape i przypadek? Severus Snape i otwartość na drugiego człowieka? Poznawszy jej wersję wydarzeń sprzed lat, twarz miał kompletnie obojętną, ale – do cholery(!) – KAŻDY ma jakieś emocje.

Zacisnęła zęby, niespiesznie przemieszczając się po schodach. Jej myśli krzyczały: "UGH, ten człowiek jest tak irytujący!". On, jego kontrola, oschłość, którą najwidoczniej miał wrodzoną; ciągły dystans i...

Stanęła na moment. Umysł nasunął jej pojęcie "beznamiętności', ale nie spodobała jej się druga cząstka. A może właśnie ten przedrostek...?

 _Bezwzględność._ Tak, to słowo dużo lepiej pasowało.

Ruszyła dalej.

Wciąż uparcie ścierała łzy, które jak na złość, uporczywie gromadziły się w jej oczach. Aby skupić myśli na czymś innym, postanowiła przypomnieć sobie ich definicję.

 _Łzy to substancje nawilżająco-oczyszczająco, zabezpieczająca powierzchnię rogówki oraz spojówki oka przed zarazkami. Składają się głównie z wody, niewielkiej ilości soli i białek, w tym roztworu bakteriobójczego. Przezroczysta ciecz łzowa produkowana jest przez gruczoły łzowe. Bardzo potężną, magiczną substancją są łzy feniksa. Leczą one wszystkie rany, niezależnie od stopnia ich zaawansowania, i to bez efektów ubocznych. Nawet człowiek na krawędzi życia i śmierci może zostać w ten sposób uleczony. Łzy feniksa przezwyciężają nawet jad bazyliszka. Mają podobne działanie do krwi jednorożca._

 _Na Eliksirach miała z nimi styczność podczas tworzenia takich mikstur jak na przykład Eliksir Dobrego Samopoczucia, Feliks Felicis, Eliksir Morfo-Ludka czy Eliksir Senności._

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, na wspomnienie Eliksiru Łez Miłosnego Zawodu, wynalezionego i masowo sprzedawanego przez Freda i George'a w ich własnym sklepie.

,,On w maju prawie zginął. I to drugi raz." – Ta myśl, niczym włócznia, przeszyła na wskroś jej umysł. Próby odwrócenia uwagi, najwyraźniej na niewiele się zdały.

Czuła się psychicznie zmęczona i przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Szła powoli, a na dodatek zdecydowała się nadłożyć drogi, wybierając rzadziej odwiedzane przez uczniów korytarze. Choć właściwie i tak nie powinna się tam teraz na nikogo natknąć. W głębi duszy pragnęła się położyć, ale z drugiej strony uważała, że spacer po zamku może jej dobrze zrobić; pomóc ułożyć sobie dwie wersje wspomnień. Tak chyba powinna postąpić. Teraz oboje musieli sobie jakoś poradzić z tym chaosem.

 _,,Jakby mało mieli wrażeń po wojnie"_ – pomyślała. Czy postąpiła słusznie, zrzucając na niego jeszcze tę wizję alternatywnej rzeczywistości?

Mimochodem zorientowała się, że na wpół świadomie zawędrowała w okolice Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Powłócząc nogami, skierowała się w stronę zakręconej klatki schodowej, gdy usłyszała głośny hałas, towarzyszący otwieraniu ogromnych, drewnianych i – sądząc chociażby po tym odgłosie – wiekowych drzwi.

Z wnętrza, na korytarz wyszła Poppy Pomfrey, lewitując przed sobą dwie metalowe tace, po brzegi wypełnione pustymi fiolkami po – najprawdopodobniej – leczniczych eliksirach. Kobieta, zanim zdążyła przymknąć za sobą ciężkie wrota, zatrzymała się w pół kroku i sokolim wzrokiem zmierzyła zdezorientowaną dziewczynę. Ta, błyskawicznie zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego niewyjściowego stanu, spuściła lekko głowę, pozwalając, by _wciąż_ niesforne włosy opadły na jej twarz, choć trochę zakrywając mokre ślady. Miała naiwną nadzieję na bezproblemowe ominięcie pielęgniarki, opierające się wyłącznie na wymianie powitalnych zwrotów.

– Och, panno Granger... Wejdź wejdź, porozmawiamy. – Uszu dziewczyny doszły słowa, brzmiące w tym momencie niczym wyrok, wygłaszany przez kata. – Wykręceń nie uznaję.

* * *

Chwilę później, Madame Pomfrey kierowała ją do swojego gabinetu, jak się okazało, ściśle połączonego ze szkolnym, małym szpitalem. Pielęgniarka na sekundę ją przeprosiła i zniknęła za kolejnymi drzwiami. Hermiona w tym czasie usadowiła się na dwuosobowej, fioletowej kanapie, wyglądającej na bardzo wygodną. Zdążyła jeszcze tylko poprawić sznurowadła w swoich butach, uspokajając przy tym oddech, gdy usłyszała, że kobieta wraca. Niosła ze sobą tacę, tym razem inną, na której znajdował się kryształowy talerzyk z herbatnikami, kubek gorącego kakao oraz eliksir, zapewne uspokajający. Położyła ją na niewielkim stoliku przed kanapą, a sama rozsiadła się na krześle po jego drugiej stronie i założyła nogę na nogę.

– Panno Granger, proszę, zdradź mi, co cię trapi – odezwała się wprost, lecz łagodnym głosem, którego miała zwyczaj używać w rozmowach z pacjentami.

Szkolna pielęgniarka była znana i ceniona wśród uczniów w dużym stopniu za swój brak wścibskości. Nigdy namolnie nie wypytywała o przyczyny urazów czy dolegliwości; po prostu robiła tylko to, co do niej należało.

 _,,Jak to mówią:_ w _yjątek potwierdza regułę''_ – ironicznie skwitowała w myślach Hermiona.

– Nic takiego, naprawdę – odezwała się na głos. – Dziękuję za troskę.

– Oj dziecko, daj spokój. Swoje lata mam, ale gołym okiem potrafię dostrzec, gdy coś jest nie w porządku – starsza kobieta nie dawała za wygraną. – Możesz mi spokojnie powiedzieć. Od tego tu jestem. Żeby pomagać. Tobie, innym uczniom oraz, w razie potrzeby, także profesorom. Na tym polega mój zawód i w tym wypadku uwierz, że mnie również obowiązuje swoista dyskrecja.

Gryfonka, słysząc te słowa, dodatkowo czując na sobie czujne, permanentne spojrzenie starszej kobiety, zaczęła się nerwowo wiercić. W końcu westchnęła.

– Sądzę, że to raczej pani nie uwierzyłaby mi. Poza tym, nie jestem pewna, czy nawet gdybym chciała, mogła dzielić się z innymi tymi informacjami... Chyba nie powinnam ryzykować. Rozumie pani?

– Oczywiście. Tak, oczywiście. Ale wpadłam na taki pomysł... – pielęgniarka zrobiła przerwę i pomarszczonymi dłońmi wyrównała kawałek zgniecenia na swoim śnieżnobiałym, medycznym fartuchu. – Może najpierw opowiem ci pewną historię, a dopiero potem stwierdzimy, czy uwierzę czy też nie. Co ty na to?

– Nie mam nic przeciwko. – Hermiona postarała się o odpowiednie uniesienie kącików ust. – Tylko czy ja aby niepotrzebnie nie zajmuję pani czasu? Nie przeszkadzam?

– Ależ tym się absolutnie nie kłopocz! A więc tak... Jestem mugolaczką – zaczęła opowieść. – W wyniku trwających wojen, bardzo prędko stałam się sierotą. Właściwie nawet nie pamiętam rodziców. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Panno Granger, wiele lat swojego dzieciństwa spędziłam w londyńskim sierocińcu. Tam się wychowywałam. Co najgorsze, był to ten sam sierociniec, co Toma Riddle'a – Wool's, czy jak on się tam nazywał. Pewnego dnia, konkretnie to był osiemnasty września, wypadały moje jedenaste urodziny. Wydawać by się wówczas mogło, że poza oczywistymi urodzinami, w tym dniu nie było nic szczególnego, ale teraz, z punktu widzenia już dorosłych czarownic wiemy, jak znacząca to była data. Osobiście przybył do mnie profesor Dumbledore i wyjaśnił mi, czym jest magia. Zrozumiałam, że to, co działo się wokół mnie miało wytłumaczenie. Jednak mylił się co do jednej rzeczy. – Hermiona zbladła, domyślając się, w jakim kierunku idzie rozmowa. – Gdy miałam jakieś cztery czy pięć lat, do budynku, w którym przebywałam zgłosiło się pewne rodzeństwo. Dziewczyna z burzą brązowych loków oraz kilka lat młodszy chłopiec, z długimi, ciemnobrązowymi, prostymi włosami oraz identycznie zadartym nosem. Gdy przybyłaś do Hogwartu, możliwe, że na początku cię rozpoznałam. W końcu różnica wieku, okres dojrzewania musiał zrobić swoją robotę... Ale gdy ta jedenastoletnia, niepozorna i niewielka dziewczynka dorastała, stopniowo przybierając kształty oraz rysy tego pięknego kwiatu, który teraz przede mną siedzi – w końcu musiałam sobie uświadomić, że to byłaś ty. Mimo braku logiki w tym wszystkim, byłam pewna. Przeciwnie do ciebie samej. Lata mijały, a ty bynajmniej nie wykazywałaś żadnych oznak tego, że wiesz, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Muszę przyznać, trochę mi to zajęło, ale doszłam do wniosku, że musiałaś podróżować w czasie. Mam rację? To by oznaczało, że musisz być piekielnie uzdolnioną młodą damą, którą na dodatek nie oszczędziło przeznaczenie. Tylko tutaj rodzi się pytanie – kim był chłopiec, podający się za twojego brata? Na początku, jeszcze przed twoim urodzeniem, miałam pewne domysły, co jego tożsamości, ale z czasem je kompletnie porzuciłam, ponieważ uznałam to nadzwyczaj nieprawdopodobne. Cóż, tej zagadki nigdy nie zdołałam rozwiązać...

– Był młodym profesorem Snape'em – przyznała cicho Hermiona.

Pielęgniarka zaniemówiła z wrażenia, przez chwilę nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Patrzcie państwo, kobieca intuicja jednak istnieje! Myślałam, że już kompletnie głupieję z tymi swoimi podejrzeniami. – Zaczęła się śmiać, skutecznie rozluźniając atmosferę. Po chwili odchrząknęła i kontynuowała konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Zapewne nie zdradzisz mi, w jaki sposób przekonałaś go do zmiany wyglądu?

– Och, to dość skomplikowane... Tak samo jak to, skąd w ogóle się tam wziął. – Dziewczyna wyraźnie spochmurniała. Sięgnęła po kakao, które pielęgniarka przesunęła po blacie w jej kierunku. Zdążyło już trochę ostygnąć, ale w smaku wciąż było znakomite. – Więc to pani była tą dziewczynką, na którą natknęłam się na korytarzu?

– Zgadza się. Na to wygląda, panno Granger. Choć podejrzewam, że nie powinnam mieć z tą sprawą nic wspólnego.

– Popełniłam tyle błędów... – Hermiona wypowiadając na głos swoje myśli, bezwiednie mąciła ciemny płyn łyżeczką. – Na dodatek, zdecydowałam się na ucieczkę, zamiast usunąć pani pamięć. Przykro mi to mówić, ale spanikowałam. Przez przypadek namieszałam w pani przeszłości... No i oczywiście przyszłości.

– Ależ drogie dziecko, mną się nie przejmuj. Byłam wścibskim bachorem i wszędzie było mnie pełno. – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Myślę, że nawet dobrze się złożyło, że to byłam ja, a nie ktoś inny. – Zrobiła pauzę. – Mogę cię przeprosić na chwilkę? Muszę tylko sprawdzić, czy nie przebudził się jeden z moich pacjentów.

– Właściwie, to powinnam się już zbierać, źle się czuję z tym, że zajmuję pani czas. – Odłożyła kubek na stół i zaczęła wstawać, jednak pani Pomfrey była szybsza i położyła dłonie na jej ramionach.

– To naprawdę zajmie mi tylko chwilę, a sądzę, że przydałaby ci się jeszcze rozmowa na temat tego, dlaczego zastałam cię w takim stanie. Jeżeli się nie mylę – zaczęła znacząco – to szłaś z lochów?

Próbowała złapać z Gryfonką kontakt wzrokowy, ale ta, uporczywie wpatrywała się w podłogę. Starała się unieść usta w lekkim uśmiechu, jednak bez wątpienia obie zgodziłyby się, że zupełnie jej to nie wychodziło.

Pielęgniarka ruszyła do sali chorych, a Hermiona nieśmiało pospieszyła za nią. Kobieta w drodze wyjaśniła jej, że ów pacjent, to czwartoroczny Puchon po zajęciach z Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z Hagridem. Uczyli się o Hipogryfach. Na nieszczęście, myślał, że te chcą go ugryźć, w skutek czego potknął się i upadając, tak uderzył w głowę, że stracił przytomność. W efekcie, jak widać, wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenie _._ Jak się okazało – jasnowłosego, drobnego nastolatka, leżącego dwa łóżka dalej. Ignorując pytające spojrzenia, zręcznym ruchem zaciągnęła płachtę, po wojnie i wielu ubytkach w materiałach, świetnie sprawdzającą się jako parawan.

Z ciekawością przyglądała się pracy pielęgniarki. Kobieta widząc, że chłopak się przebudził, rzuciła wokół niego kilka – mniej lub bardziej – skomplikowanych zaklęć diagnozujących, a w międzyczasie zapytała go, jak się czuje. Po usłyszeniu skargi Azjaty na ból głowy, machnięciem różdżki przywołała eliksir przeciwbólowy z szafki na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Przelała płyn do mniejszej fiolki, starannie odmierzając właściwą porcję i podała mu ją. Gdy uczeń przechylał ampułkę, Pomfrey przeglądała pierwsze wyniki badań, które magicznie pojawiły się na karcie, doczepionej do ramy na przodzie łóżka. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo na twarzy kobiety zakwitł triumfalny uśmiech.

– Dobre wieści – rzekła bez owijania w bawełnę. – Prawdopodobnie ci się upiekło i obejdzie się bez wysłania do Munga. Ale ale! – cicho zawołała, widząc, że chłopiec błyskawicznie podniósł się z poduszek. – Panie Chang, zostanie pan na obserwacji do rana, żebyśmy mogli mieć stuprocentową pewność, że nie doszło do wstrząśnienia mózgu. Wtedy będę miała wyniki ostatnich zaklęć. – Ostatnie zdanie dodała ciszej, jakby do siebie samej. – Tymczasem odpoczywaj.

Przed odejściem, rozejrzała się jeszcze pobieżnie po sali. Jej uwadze nie uszedł dziwny ruch w stronę nocnej szafki, który wykonał Pan Ciekawski. Poppy Pomfrey w mig zauważyła fragment kolorowego pudełka, które zapobiegawczo przykryte było obszernym egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego.

– Accio Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków. – Pielęgniarka obróciła się na pięcie. – Żadnych słodyczy, panie Dylan. Uprzedzałam. Z zatruciem pokarmowym nie ma żartów.

 _,,Hmm..._ Właściwie chciałabym robić coś takiego w przyszłości" – zastanawiała się w myślach Hermiona, podążając za pielęgniarką. – ,,Ale zdecydowanie najpierw psychologia na mugolskim uniwersytecie. Wielu czarodziejów naprawdę potrzebowałoby takiej specjalistycznej pomocy – nawet jeśli nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. Zwłaszcza ci, którzy stracili bliskich na wojnie."

Usiadły, zajmując poprzednie miejsca przy stoliku. Dziewczyna, odwlekając udzielenie odpowiedzi na zadane wcześniej pytanie, zaczęła rozglądać się po komnacie.

Jedyne okno, które się tam znajdowało, jak każde w zamku, było bardzo wąskie, ale za to wysokie i ze strzelistym zakończeniem. Okrywała je niesamowicie delikatna, biała firanka, na tyle długa, że jej koniec sięgał podłogi. Ściany podzielały jej kolor, w ten sposób optycznie odrobinę powiększając niewielkie pomieszczenie oraz je rozjaśniając, ponieważ znajdowało się w północnej części zamku. Oprócz fioletowych mebli, na których kobiety siedziały oraz okrągłego stolika do kawy z jasnego drewna, dużą część gabinetu zajmowało masywne biurko, sprawiające surowe wrażenie, na którym poza piętrzącymi się książkami, sterczała kulista lampka nocna. Za nim, w głębi komnaty, stało także wiele wąskich szafek i oszklonych gablotek – prawdopodobnie zabezpieczonych odpowiednimi zaklęciami – z dokumentami, pomniejszonymi eliksirami oraz medycznymi przyrządami. Pod ich stopami leżał sporych rozmiarów, fioletowy, miękki dywan, nadający przytulny klimat temu miejscu. Na przeciwko drzwi do sali chorych, znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi, prawdopodobnie do prywatnych komnat pani Pomfrey.

– Hermiono – pielęgniarka delikatnie przypomniała o swojej obecności, tym samym informując, iż nie zapomniała o zadanym wcześniej pytaniu.

Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę i zebrała się w sobie.

– Tak, byłam u profesora Snape'a – przyznała, decydując się na bycie szczerą. – Wtedy, w przeszłości, na jego czwartym roku, miałam zamiar usunąć mu wspomnienia ze mną, aby przypadkowo nie doprowadzić do jakiś dziwnych zmian czasowych. W ostatniej chwili wybrałam jednak tymczasową blokadę, ponieważ... Po prostu nie byłam w stanie tego zrobić... Nie potrafiłabym dziś na niego patrzeć, bez wyrzutów sumienia, że pozbawiłam go tygodnia życia przez mój błąd i przeliczenie swoich możliwości. – Nerwowo bawiła się dłońmi. – Byłam u niego i odblokowałam mu te wspomnienia. Oprócz tego, pokazałam profesorowi to, co udało nam się wspólnie, i prawdopodobnie całkiem przypadkowo zmienić.

– ... Ale dlaczego dopiero dzisiaj? – spytała zdziwiona Pomfrey.

– Cóż. Dzień toczył się normalnie. Byłam z Harrym w Norze na obiedzie, potem wróciłam na Grimmaud Place... I tu właśnie pojawił się punkt wspólny. Nastąpił powrót do przyszłości. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że nagle do mojej głowy napłynęły dodatkowe wspomnienia z tej ,,starej" teraźniejszości oraz przygody z czasem. Byłam w szoku. Stwierdziłam, że pierwsze, co powinnam zrobić, to zapoznanie z prawdą profesora Snape'a; więc tak też zrobiłam. Sama nie wiem, czego od niego oczekiwałam. Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się cudem, że pozwolił mi rzucić na siebie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Nie powinnam była myśleć o rozmowie podnoszącej na duchu, ale faktycznie chyba na to liczyłam. Chyba po prostu czasy, które na szczęście się nie wydarzyły, były zbyt straszne, by mówić cokolwiek po ich obejrzeniu – westchnęła, gdy wydusiła z siebie to wszystko.

Tym razem to starsza kobieta skupiła uwagę na bladych deskach podłogowych, swoją drogą już od dawna niezamiatanych. Ewidentnie zbierała myśli po usłyszanej historii. Hermiona postanowiła nie naciskać i rozluźniona po zwierzeniu, zmieniła pozycję na kanapie, na o wiele wygodniejszą. Chciała jeszcze tylko podciągnąć nogi, ale uznała, że takie zachowanie mogłoby jej nie wypadać. Tymczasem Madame Pomfrey zacisnęła na moment powieki, a po ich ponownym otworzeniu cicho westchnęła. Uniosła wzrok na siedzącą przed sobą dziewczynę i zaczęła powoli mówić.

– Panno Granger. Hermiono. Myślę, że zaczynam już rozumieć twoją reakcję – oznajmiła. – W przeszłości miałaś do czynienia z profesorem Snape'em jako... czternastolatkiem. Zgadza się? – Widząc szybkie kiwanie głową swojej rozmówczyni, kontynuowała, tym razem z zawadiackim uśmiechem. – Zapewne był wtedy choć ociupinę rozmowniejszy, a jego mimika i reakcje nie były jeszcze skażone tą szpiegowską ostrożnością... Przyznam szczerze, że trochę zazdroszczę ci poznania tej jego wersji. Ale wracając do tematu – zaczęła szybko, po zobaczeniu otwierających się ust dziewczyny – ludzki mózg to niesamowicie skomplikowany narząd. Pozwala na odbieranie, przetwarzanie i generowanie bodźców. Z pewnością wiesz, że jest czymś w rodzaju magazynu naszej tożsamości, naszych myśli, pragnień, ocen i wyobrażeń. Nagły przypływ nieznanych ci dotąd wspomnień z przeszłości sprawił, że lewa półkula twojego mózgu, odpowiadająca między innymi za logikę i analityczne myślenie, gdy udawałaś się do lochów, mogła wciąż być zdezorientowana dwoma, poznanymi przez ciebie, obrazami Severusa Snape'a. Jak sama stwierdziłaś – byłaś w szoku. Moim zdaniem, wybranie się do niego w takim stanie niestety nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale cóż – stało się. Jestem pewna, że mózg profesora Snape'a, po poznaniu brakujących wspomnień, poprzez zdjęcie blokady, zareagował podobnie i potrzebował czasu na zsynchronizowanie wydarzeń z życia naszego wspólnego znajomego. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do dziewczyny. – Nie martw się, ludzki mózg potrafi doskonale sobie radzić z przeładowaniem bodźcami. Ale podsumowując: twój stan emocjonalny był całkowicie uzasadniony. A znając Severusa, jego nawet bardziej – dodała, co sprawiło, że obie prychnęły i zaraz się roześmiały.

– Ogromnie pani dziękuję za te wyjaśnienia – zabrała w końcu głos Hermiona. Celowo położyła nacisk na pierwsze słowo. Pielęgniarka naprawdę wiele jej wyjaśniła, a także zaspokoiła część odwiecznej potrzeby wiedzy, o której kobieta bez wątpienia wiedziała.

Madame Pomfrey widząc, że dziewczyna zaczyna się zbierać, także wstała i po chwili wahania postanowiła jeszcze raz zabrać głos.

– Jednak, Hermiono, muszę przyznać, że już tak łatwo nie znalazłabym wyjaśnienia na zezwolenie przez profesora Snape'a na rzucenie na siebie zaklęcia. Żadnego zaklęcia. Nie po tylu latach szpiegostwa. On nawet świadomie nigdy nie zgadzał się na te lecznicze.

– Dlaczego? – spytała szczerze zaskoczona Gryfonka.

– Podejrzewam głęboki uraz psychiczny z dzieciństwa oraz winę stresu, któremu był poddawany przez ostatnie naście lat. Pamiętaj, on już nie jest skrytym czwartorocznym uczniem – to uprzedzony, ciężko doświadczony przez los dorosły mężczyzna, który do dziś płaci za młodzieńcze błędy. Ja nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z niego nic więcej, a tym bardziej mu pomóc, ale dzisiejsze zdarzenie pokazuje, że tobie może się to udać... – Zwęziła brązowe oczy i gdy ponownie się odezwała, jej głos był łagodniejszy. – Spróbuj go rozszyfrować, a potem w jakiś sposób... uleczyć... na duchu. O ile oczywiście czujesz się na siłach. To będzie naprawdę ciężka praca, która w prosty sposób może zakończyć się fiaskiem,ale ufam, że równie łatwo się nie poddasz. W razie czego służę ci pomocą i radą, ponieważ zależy mi na jego dobrze, tak samo jak na dobrze każdego innego człowieka. Ostrzegam jedynie, że nie zdradzę ci nic, czego sam on nie chciałby komukolwiek zdradzić. – Podeszła do drzwi. – Spokojnie, do niczego się od razu nie zobowiązuj. Po prostu w wolnej chwili to przemyśl.

Hermiona wyszła – czy też prawie została wypchnięta – na szkolny korytarz, pocieszona i odrobinę podniesiona na duchu, z racji tego, że się wygadała, ale i otumaniona ze względu na nową ,,misję''. Jak to było? Ma ,,uleczyć na duchu" profesora Snape'a? Dobre sobie. Gdyby Ron to usłyszał...

Mimochodem przypomniała sobie, że zapomniała spytać pielęgniarkę o chłopca, leżącego w Skrzydle. A raczej pragnęła dyskretnie sprowadzić rozmowę na temat jego siostry. Mimo że nigdy jakoś szczególnie za sobą wzajemnie nie przepadały, to dziewczyna wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, jak trzyma się Azjatka, po nieszczęsnych, majowych wydarzeniach. Śmierć Rona, wedle tego, co zdążyła zaobserwować, w Norze nadal była traktowana jako swoiste tabu i za każdym razem, gdy któremuś z mieszkańców wymsknęło się cokolwiek na temat rudzielca, ktoś inny natychmiast zaczynał mówić o czymś innym. To było jak jakaś gra. A co jak co, ale Ron na pewno wiedziałby, JAKA gra.

Skorzystała z wiaduktu, by przyśpieszyć znalezienie się na schodach, prowadzących do frontowych wrót zamku. Słońce już powoli zachodziło. Ponowne spotkanie z McGonagall jej się nie do końca uśmiechało – była pewna, że kobieta tym razem nie puściłaby jej bez uciążliwych wyjaśnień – dlatego czekała ją wędrówka do najbliższego miejsca, z którego mogłaby się aportować. Wybrała ścieżkę równoległą do stadionu Quidditcha. Po finalnym przekroczeniu bramy wejściowej i wkroczeniu na kawałek polany, wyciągnęła różdżkę, intensywnie skupiła swoje myśli na chodniku przy Grimmauld Place, bez trudu natężyła wolę identycznie z tym, jak zawsze ją uczono i obróciwszy się na pięcie – z charakterystycznym trzaskiem zniknęła.

* * *

Już w holu, została zarzucona pytaniami przez – najwidoczniej oczekującego ją – Harry'ego.

– Hermiono, jesteś! Dlaczego tak szybko wyszłaś z Nory? I czemu tak długo cię nie było? Martwiłem się, gdy wróciłem i zauważyłem, że cię nie ma...

Dziewczyna wydawała się być zaskoczona taką wylewnością ze strony przyjaciela. Przez chwilę nic nie powiedziała. Wszystko przez to, że po wojnie chłopak stał się dość zamknięty w sobie. Rozgoryczony w dużym stopniu po stracie najbliższego kumpla, w skrajnych momentach dopuszczał do siebie tylko Ginny. Zbliżyli się do siebie, podczas gdy Hermiona przebywała w mugolskim Londynie. Właściwie, przez te prawie trzy miesiące pomijając część pogrzebową, nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu. Dopiero po jej powrocie i pierwszym spotkaniu w Norze, wspólnie postanowili zadbać o odbudowę łączącej ich relacji. Rożnie z tym było, ale doceniała, że Harry wtedy widocznie się przemógł i wyszedł z inicjatywą dzielenia miejsca zamieszkania. Dobrze podejrzewał, że do powrotu do szkoły – oraz w międzyczasie – nie miała się gdzie zatrzymać. Mimo, że nic na ten temat nie mówił, musiał doskonale rozumieć, dlaczego nie chciałaby zwalać się na głowę Weasleyom.

 _,,Dorósł"_ – niechętnie przyznała w myślach.

– Byłam w Hogwarcie. Miałam sprawy do załatwienia, związane z drugim semestrem – powiedziała gładko. – Przy okazji zagadałam się z Madame Pomfrey.

– Och. Rozumiem. Miałabyś ochotę na obejrzenie jakiegoś filmu?

– Jasne! Naprawdę potrzebuję się zrelaksować. Ale ty przygotowujesz popcorn! – zawołała, wspinając się już po schodach.

* * *

Rozlegiwali się na kanapie, stykając kolanami i zajadając już resztki karmelowego popcornu. Komedia, którą oglądali, nie była zbyt ambitna, ale chłopak wydawał się być usatysfakcjonowany; zdarzało mu się nawet parę razy zachichotać pod nosem. Hermionie właściwie również, chociaż co jakiś czas ciężko wzdychała, gdy dręczące ją myśli nie dawały za wygraną.

– Coś nie tak? – rzucił w końcu przyjaciel. – Dziś byłaś jakaś inna, sam nie wiem... Czy ostatnio wydarzyło się coś szczególnego?

– Nie tylko dzisiaj, Harry. Po prostu martwi mnie przyszłość. Do tej pory wiązałam ją z Ministerstwem, ale teraz nie jestem tego taka pewna. Rozważam różne opcje. Widziałam panią Pomfrey przy pracy, zainteresowało mnie to.

– Hermiono! Byłabyś świetną Magomedyczką! – zawołał cicho, pełen podekscytowania tą perspektywą. – Nie masz się co zastanawiać.

Tylko jego przyjaciółka potrafiła tyle roztrząsać kwestię czegoś, co miało się wydarzyć najwcześniej za pół roku. Mimo tylu lat, wciąż go to zaskakiwało.

– Wiesz, chyba pójdę się już położyć, jestem zmęczona – zabrała znów głos dziewczyna. Na filmie akurat zaczęły pojawiać się napisy końcowe. – Dobranoc, Harry. Miłej nocy.

– Dobranoc.

Będąc już w łóżku, znowu zaczęła roztrząsać swoje plany. Owutemy były tylko formalnością, materiał miała już dawno przerobiony. Gdyby porozmawiała z dyrektorką, może mogłaby zdać je wcześniej eksternistycznie i w ciągu roku szkolnego chodzić tylko na wybrane lekcje, skupiając się na magomedycynie oraz mugolskiej psychologii. Pani Pomfrey z pewnością chętnie wzięłaby ją pod swoje skrzydła, a to z kolei mogłoby pomóc w analizie profesora Snape'a, której postanowiła się podjąć. Jeśli tylko udałoby jej się go bliżej poznać...

Zasnęła z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy oraz nowym planem na życie.


	9. Czego oczekujesz?

**[009] – Czego oczekujesz?**

Kolejne tygodnie mijały Hermionie na załatwianiu podręczników. Lecz nie, nie tych do Owutemów. Do nich już od wielu lat gromadziła całe sterty notatek oraz potajemnie skopiowanych woluminów ze szkolnej biblioteki. Również tych z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, bo jednak była wśród tych szczęśliwców, dla których ten dział stopniowo stawał się coraz mniej niedostępny. Teraz znajdowała się na etapie drobnych, aczkolwiek systematycznych powtórek, więc w międzyczasie mogła sobie pozwolić na poznawanie mugolskich materiałów dotyczących psychologii. Nie mogła marnować czasu. Podejrzewała, że czeka ją ogrom samodzielnej pracy, jako że jak dotąd nie zaprzątała sobie głowy programem, zgodnie z którym podążali jej rówieśnicy w niemagicznym świecie. Po zajęciach zaczęła urządzać sobie wycieczki do tamtejszych bibliotek. Starała się nie przesiadywać tam zbyt długo, aby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania swoich przyjaciół, ale dzięki nauce obsługi ksero, mogła w pełni legalnie pochłaniać kolejne tomy w Hogwarcie. Żałowała, że do mugolskiego świata nie może zabierać ze sobą Harry'ego, ale raz – pewnie by się tam z nią okropnie zanudził, a dwa – w końcu to była jej decyzja, by na razie absolutnie nikogo nie informować o jej planie ,,A" na przyszłość. Nie chciała zastanawiać się nad reakcjami jej znajomych – to by ją przyprawiało ból głowy. Dodatkowy. Swoją drogą ostatnio ciągle nachodziły ją migreny. Nie była pewna, czy to przez naukę czy może działo się tak na skutek jej podróży w czasie. Wprawdzie pani Pomfrey mówiła, że jej mózg powinien się sam dość szybko zregenerować, ale od czasu ich rozmowy zużyła tak pokaźną ilość eliksirów przeciwbólowych, że obie zaczynały się niepokoić.

Na zajęciach z zaawansowanych Eliksirów była wyjątkowo skupiona; śledziła każdy ruch, gest i słowo nauczyciela. Na razie nie udało jej się zaobserwować niczego szczególnego. Nie wykazywał żadnych elementów zachowania, na które powinno się zwracać uwagę przy rozpoznawaniu chorób, ale bardzo możliwe, że na razie nie wiedziała, na co zwracać uwagę, ponieważ dopiero zaczynała przygodę z psychologią i medycyną. Sprawy nie ułatwiała świadomość, że mężczyzna przez długie lata był wybitnym szpiegiem, w związku z czym umiejętność kamuflażu zapewne musiał posiąść w stopniu doskonałym. Do tej pory domyśliła się jedynie jego przywiązania do mugolskich papierosów, bo chyba było to jedyne wytłumaczenie dla żółtawych zębów i paznokci. Ale to był gotowiec – w końcu podczas jej nieszczęsnej wizyty w lochach widziała, jak gasił jednego z nich w popielniczce. Poza tym nie sądziła, by tak samo żółtawe zabarwienie skóry miał od urodzenia. Podejrzewała dające o sobie znać problemy z układem trawiennym, które najwidoczniej musiał od zawsze ignorować, udając, że nic się nie dzieje.

Owutemy miała zdawać dopiero na wiosnę, ponieważ na razie nie były nawet ułożone testy, a dyrektorka akurat na to nie miała wpływu. Do tego czasu postanowiła chodzić na wszystkie lekcje – jako prefekt naczelna nie powinna dawać złego przykładu innym uczniom, a co dopiero robić sobie niepotrzebnych zaległości w nauce.

Po zdaniu testów będzie praktykować u pani Pomfrey przez kilka miesięcy, w przyszłym roku pójdzie na mugolski, a następnie magiczny uniwersytet. Już dawno zdążyła się nauczyć, że mugolskie książki nie zawsze zawierają całość informacji. Co więcej, wersje niektórych definicji zazwyczaj minimalnie się od siebie różnią i doszła do wniosku, że jedynie wykwalifikowany profesor jest w stanie przekazać prawdę, bez zbędnych ozdobników, tak, aby była możliwa tylko jedna interpretacja. Oczywiście wcześniej, w wakacje, będzie musiała zdać eksternistycznie dwa ważne egzaminy – GCSE i A-levels, bo przecież ma tylko zaświadczenie zaliczenia transferu testu w wieku jedenastu lat. Obecnie była na etapie zastanawiania się, które przedmioty wybrać, ponieważ limit dziesięciu odrobinę ją ograniczał.

Z westchnieniem przewróciła się na drugi bok. Od czasu odzyskania wspomnień często miała problemy ze snem, a łykanie na raz tylu eliksirów z pewnością nie obyłoby się bez szkody na jej zdrowiu. Postanowiła więc je odstawić. Spojrzała na mugolski, elektroniczny budzik, stojący przy łóżku. Co prawda, w Hogwarcie nie było gniazdek, ale dzięki prostemu zaklęciu, na które natrafiła całkiem przypadkowo – teraz działał bez prądu. Wskazywał godzinę 3:24. Zbyt wcześnie, by wstawać i zbyt późno na czytanie lub robienie czegoś, choć w minimalnym stopniu produktywnego, więc postanowiła poleżeć z nadzieją, że uda jej się zasnąć. Po kilkunastu minutach otworzyła oczy. Nawet liczenie baranków nie pomogło na sen. Znowu westchnęła, po czym ułożyła się wyżej na poduszkach, tak, by mieć widok na swój pokój. Jako, że w tym roku została prefektem, przysługiwała jej własna sypialnia, połączona z Pokojem Wspólnym. Cieszyła się z tego, ponieważ często nachodziła ją ochota na samotne przechadzki po zamku, a gdyby nadal sypiała z innymi uczennicami, budziłaby je z każdą kolejną, nocną wyprawą. Po chwili namysłu, stwierdziła, że równie dobrze może się teraz przejść – może dzięki temu odgoni resztki zmęczenia oraz senności, jakie się jej trzymały, a mimo wszystko nie pozwalały zasnąć. Usiadła na łóżku, wysunęła nogi spod kołdry i położyła na podłodze, próbując wymacać położenie kapci. Chłód kamiennej posadzki przeniknął jej ciało, wywołując dreszcze. Gdy już znalazła obuwie, nałożyła je, po czym wstała. Założyła ciepły sweter pani Weasley, po czym cichutko przeszła przez pokój, dochodząc do drzwi oraz krzywiąc się, gdy głośno skrzypnęły przy otwieraniu.

Powolnym krokiem zeszła schodami do Pokoju Wspólnego, rozejrzała się, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nikt nie zasnął na kanapie czy fotelu, jak nierzadko się zdarzało, a następnie przeszła przez portret, standardowo obrywając od Grubej Damy za budzenie jej w środku nocy.

Bezmyślnie zaczęła iść przed siebie, pozwalając, by nogi same wyznaczały jej drogę. Nim się obejrzała, dotarła na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Nie dziwiła się, że to tu zaprowadziła ją jej podświadomość. Właśnie tutaj kiedyś wszystko się zaczęło. W porę powstrzymała się od wydania okrzyku zaskoczenia, ponieważ o barierkę opierał się profesor Snape.

– Może pani wyjść z ukrycia, panno Granger. Tak czy inaczej panią słyszę, więc nie widzę potrzeby ukrywania się – powiedział, patrząc na wnękę, w której się znajdowała.

– Cóż, teraz to już chyba ,,dzień dobry", panie profesorze – odpowiedziała, spoglądając na powoli rozjaśniające się niebo.

– Skoro nie mogę odjąć pani punktów za chodzenie po korytarzach po nocy, ponieważ jako prefekt naczelny ma pani do tego prawo, to niech będzie minus dziesięć punktów za strój niezgodny z regulaminem. – Wykrzywił wargi w chłodnym uśmiechu.

,, _Jaka szkoda, że już dawno przeszedł mu ten chwilowy szok spowodowany odzyskaniem wspomnień''_ – pomyślała ironicznie. – Oczywiście, profesorze – rzuciła beznamiętnym głosem, opierając się o barierkę obok niego.

Minuty mijały. Myślała, że będzie czuła się skrępowana, ale w jakiś przedziwny sposób było wprost przeciwnie. Nie odzywali się do siebie, ale czuła nieznośne, rosnące z każda chwilą napięcie, które miało niewiele wspólnego ze zwykłym niepokojem, zazwyczaj odczuwalnym w jego towarzystwie. Była przeładowana emocjami i zbierało jej się na płacz, choć nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego. Miała ochotę w jakikolwiek sposób wyrzucić wszystko z siebie, ale przecież wiedziała, że nie może; nie przy nim. Rozluźnienie obejmowało tylko ten moment, nie wiedziała, czy nie pożałowałaby tego kilka tygodni, dni czy może nawet minut później. Bała się, że wyśmiałby ją, choć nie byłoby to nic nowego.

Głęboko odetchnęła i podniosła wzrok znad barierki. Gwiazdy i powoli znikający księżyc oraz powolutku wyłaniające się zza horyzontu słońce, dawały na tyle dużo światła, że była w stanie zauważyć majaczące w oddali Hogsmeade. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie pustki, chociaż wiedziała, że Snape stoi nie dalej niż kilkanaście centymetrów od niej. Tak, jakby była sama we wszechświecie, mimo tego, że cały zamek zapełniony był uczniami i nauczycielami, a w oddalonej o kilka kilometrów wiosce, mieszkało dużo więcej ludzi. Zatrzęsła się; nie wiedziała, czy z zimna, czy może dlatego, że nagle poczuła wszystkie te uczucia, od których próbowała się odizolować przez cały dzień.

– Jeśli ma pani zamiar przez swoją głupotę marnować zapasy Eliksiru Pieprzowego, to równie dobrze może pani to robić w innym miejscu – mruknął nauczyciel, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. Hermiona, niewiele myśląc, transmutowała spodnie od piżamy w ocieplane dresy. Nie wiedziała, ile tak stali i ile czasu jeszcze tu spędzą. Mogłaby po prostu odejść, ale chciała zostać. Czuła, że w dormitorium samotność będzie jej doskwierała jeszcze bardziej, niż na szczycie wieży. Tutaj była ponad wszystkim, całkowicie dosłownie. Podnosiło ją to na duchu. Potrzebowała odizolowania się od wszystkiego, chociaż paradoksalnie, to właśnie ta izolacja bolała ją teraz najbardziej.

Poza tym, sądziłaby prędzej, że to mężczyzna pierwszy odejdzie.

Chciała go zapytać o to, jak się czuje, ale zorientowała się, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Był jej nauczycielem i, na litość Merlina, nawet jeśli nie byłby tak zamknięty, nie udzieliłby jej odpowiedzi. Postanowiła zaczekać i sprawdzić, jak rozwinie się sytuacja, chociaż wątpiła w to, że w ogóle się rozwinie. Oczekiwała, że postoją w ciszy, a on na odchodne wciśnie jej szlaban.

Postanowienie nie było tym, czego potrafiła dokonać w praktyce.

– Zastanawiam się… – zaczęła cicho, w razie negatywnej reakcji, dając sobie drogę odwrotu. Zawsze mogłaby powiedzieć, że mówiła do siebie, że się przesłyszał... Mogłaby wymyślić cokolwiek, żeby tylko się nie ośmieszyć w jego oczach. W zasadzie nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak jej na tym zależy. Widząc, że nie zamierza jej przerywać ani z niej drwić, postanowiła kontynuować. – Zastanawiam się, czy dla wszystkich to byłby taki szok.

Snape wyprostował się, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego zwykłą, mugolską zapalniczką – Hermiona była pewna, że równie dobrze mógłby do tego użyć odpowiedniego zaklęcia – po czym głęboko się zaciągnął. Dziewczyna cierpliwie czekała na odpowiedź, znosząc smród dymu papierosowego i to, że wyraźnie próbował zmusić ją do rozwinięcia pytania albo odwołania go, podobnie jak robił to na lekcjach.

– ,,To", to znaczy co, Granger? – zapytał w końcu, odwracając się w jej stronę i opierając się bokiem o barierkę, następnie wydmuchując w jej stronę chmurę dymu. Dziewczyna powstrzymała się od grymasu.

– Chodzi mi o ten incydent ze wspomnieniami, panie profesorze – powiedziała cicho, spuszczając wzrok. Bała się, chociaż nawet nie wiedziała czego; w ostateczności, nic by jej przecież nie zrobił. Co najwyżej, odebrałby Gryffindorowi wszystkie punkty. Ale co by to dało _?_

– Pogwałcenie wszelkich praw moralnych będziemy nazywać incydentem? Jeśli za ,,incydent" uważa pani namieszanie w przeszłości, to co jest definicją braku odpowiedzialności? Zabicie Hitlera?

Hermiona przymknęła oczy, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Nie oczekiwała tego, że poklepie ją po ramieniu i powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale miała nadzieję, że wykaże przynajmniej odrobinę ludzkich odruchów i...

To, co sobie uświadomiła, znów uderzyło ją z całą mocą. Dlaczego oczekiwała czegokolwiek poza złością, skoro to był jego jak najbardziej naturalny odruch? Nie miała prawa wymagać od niego, że zaakceptuje sytuację; jego dorosłość nie była powodem, dla którego miałby złościć się mniej niż ona.

– Przykro mi, że tak to zakończyłam – powiedziała nieco głośniej niż to, co mówiła wcześniej. Teraz chciała, żeby ją słyszał jak najwyraźniej, choć nie ułatwiał tego drżący głos.

Nie zauważyła, żeby jakkolwiek zareagował, odwrócił się tylko w stronę balkonu i wyrzucił na wpół wypalonego papierosa. Dziewczyna nie miała odwagi by choćby się poruszyć, towarzyszył jej jakiś irracjonalny strach przed tym, że coś się stanie, chociaż to ,,coś" było bliżej nieokreślone. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie musiała odzywać się jako pierwsza.

– To, że ci przykro, niczego nie zmienia.

– Wiem. Ale przepraszam – mruknęła cicho, zbliżając się do barierki i ponownie się o nią opierając. Rozejrzała się. Było równie ciemno, jak po jej przybyciu, więc w gruncie rzeczy nie mogło minąć dużo czasu. Ucieszyło ją to.

– Czego oczekujesz? – zapytał po kilku minutach lodowatym tonem, wyrażającym intencje dokładnie odwrotne do tych, które sugerowałoby teoretycznie troskliwe pytanie. Granger zorientowała się, że wbrew wszelkiej logice musiał się czuć zobowiązany, choć nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dlatego, że teoretycznie nie musiała mu przywracać wspomnień, ani pokazywać drugiej rzeczywistości. Nie wiedziała, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić na zadane jej pytanie, więc wypaliła pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy.

– Współpracy. – Snape z szelestem szat odwrócił się w jej stronę, a wtedy zauważyła, że jest jednocześnie zły i rozbawiony, co w jego wykonaniu stanowiło dość przerażającą oraz nieprzewidywalną mieszankę. – Nie tylko teraz, ale w ogóle.

Na początku pomyślała, że się zgodzi, bo w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób zdołała go przekonać, że nie chce źle, jednak po chwili uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo się myliła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią chłodno i uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. Hermiona mimowolnie zacisnęła zęby, próbując się wyciszyć. Dzisiejsze przeżycia źle na nią wpływały. Powinna dać sobie i jemu spokój, bo z rozmów w takich emocjach, nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego.

Zerkając na niego, utwierdziła się tylko w przekonaniu, że powinna wrócić do dormitorium. Owszem, może i czuł się zobowiązany, ale widziała również, jak niechętnie na nią patrzy, jakby próbując przekalkulować możliwe korzyści i straty. Z góry wiedziała, że straty przeważą. Kontynuacja tej rozmowy nie miała sensu, dopóki oboje nie ochłoną. Głupotą z jej strony było sądzić, że zakończy się to inaczej.

– Nieważne, przepraszam za zamieszanie – westchnęła, szybko obracając się na pięcie i zmierzając w stronę schodów, zanim sama się rozmyśli. – Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

Chociaż niczego nie oczekiwała, za plecami usłyszała jeszcze ponury głos Snape'a.

– Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za nieodpowiednie pożegnanie nauczyciela, Granger.

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

* * *

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło Hermionie bez większych problemów. Jedynym zmartwieniem, oczywiście poza faktem, że istniała kiedyś w innej rzeczywistości, było unikanie Mistrza Eliksirów i to na tyle skutecznie, by nie spotkać go nigdzie poza posiłkami. Musiała jednak przyznać, że nie było to najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Ile razy pojawiała się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, by obserwować panią Pomfrey przy pracy, tyle razy on też tam wtedy przychodził, nierzadko z nową dostawą leczniczych eliksirów.

Na lekcjach wielokrotnie częściej spoglądał na nią tym swoim ,,niby nic niewyrażającym wzrokiem", a jednak wiedziała, że kryje się za tym uważne ocenianie jej i chyba w pewien sposób też ostrzeżenie. Nie wiedziała, czy ktoś robił to specjalnie, ale niemal zawsze jej dyżury patrolowania korytarzy łączyły się z jego dyżurami, przez co tak czy inaczej byli skazani na wzajemny kontakt. Po nocy na Wieży, nie było to najlepszym pomysłem, gdyż sytuacje, kiedy się spotykali zwyczajnie obfitowały w nadmiar napięcia, który powoli zaczynali zauważać także inni nauczyciele, wcale nie tak mało spostrzegawczy, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Tak czy siak, gdy była już jednak skazana na obecność nauczyciela Eliksirów, starała się, zgodnie z poleceniem pielęgniarki, obserwować go tak uważnie oraz dyskretnie, jak tylko potrafiła. Co prawda nie miała gwarancji, że już nie odkrył, że przypatruje mu się o wiele częściej, niż powinna, ale na razie nic nie wyglądało na to, by tak właśnie się stało.

Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała przerwy świątecznej. Potrzebowała czasu na nadrobienie mugolskiego materiału, z którym była naprawdę do tyłu. Wyszła właśnie na patio, aby pomyśleć. Wokół było całkiem biało – świat pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, a obok niej stał ulepiony przez kogoś bałwan, zaczarowany tak, by co jakiś czas kłaniał się, zdejmując z głowy rondel. Na tablicy ogłoszeń, znajdującej się na ścianie w głównym holu, w połowie grudnia, pojawiło się ogłoszenie, przypominające o świątecznym, tradycyjnym balu. Hermiona skrupulatnie ignorowała wszystkie informacje na jego bzdurny temat, do czasu, aż we wtorek, przy śniadaniu, Ginny zaczepiła ją, dźgając w ramię zębiastą stroną widelca, z pytaniem, w co planuje się ubrać.

Oczywiście obowiązywał strój adekwatny do tego typu uroczystości, a Hermiona, po szybkim przewertowaniu w myślach szafy, doszła do wniosku, że nie miała żadnej odpowiadającej tej okazji sukienki. Właściwie w ogóle nie miała już sukienek. Jednak nie przejmowała się tym za bardzo – miała ostatnimi czasy wiele na głowie i powinna skupić się na nieuchronnie nadciągających egzaminach. Gdyby mogła, to w ogóle nie szłaby na ten bal, ale jako prefekt naczelna miała obowiązek się tam pojawić, by włożyć maskę – czy też przypiąć odznakę – i z dumą dawać młodszym rocznikom wzór idealnej uczennicy. Z drugiej strony, przynajmniej nie zmuszano jej do znalezienia sobie partnera, jak to było w przypadku Harry'ego, gdy startował w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Siedziała teraz na ławce, wpatrując się w uśpione rośliny przed sobą.

,, _A może by tak jednak wystroić się na ten bal?_ '' – pomyślała. Każdą dziewczynę, nawet największą ignorantkę, w sprawach mody oraz urody, nachodziła kiedyś ochota na zrobienie czegoś zupełnie niespodziewanego i szalonego, tak, by zaskoczyć i zachwycić wszystkich wokoło. Na dobrą sprawę, raz na jakiś czas, to chyba nic złego... Pomijając już fakt, że Ginny prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłaby jej pójść w byle-czym, a kto wie, do czego byłaby zdolna. W końcu, podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, wykazała się niesamowitą zawziętością i upartością. W ten oto sposób, Hermiona, dotąd najbardziej zatwardziała przeciwniczka marnowania czasu, postanowiła zrobić wyjątek od swojej niepisanej reguły.

,, _Przetransmutuję jakieś stare ciuchy w suknię, przynajmniej będzie to całkiem niezłe ćwiczenie praktyczne z Transmutacji. Dzięki temu nie wydam ani grosza i zaoszczędzę na studia._ '' – Również w tej rzeczywistości nie miała stałego dopływu pieniędzy, dlatego musiała zacząć, przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy, zaciskać pasa. Póki jeszcze się uczy. W wakacje znajdzie jakąś pracę, a z kolei na uczelni postara się o stypendium.

Śnieg, spadający z dachu prosto na jej głowę, skrytą pod wełnianą czapką, skutecznie wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Postanowiła jak najszybciej zabrać się za tworzenie projektu stroju, bo impreza, zgodnie z informacjami zawartymi na odręcznej notce, podesłanej przez młodszą Gryfonkę do jej pokoju dziś rano rano, miała się odbyć już w przyszłą sobotę.

Pogrążona w swoich myślach, z roztargnieniem strzepnęła z czubka głowy biały puch, po czym ruszyła do ciepłego wnętrza zamku.

* * *

Nadeszła wreszcie – wyczekiwana czy też nie – sobota, 22 grudnia. Praktycznie wszystkie dziewczyny, mniej więcej od południa, w skrajnych przypadkach od samego rana, spędzały czas na gorączkowych przygotowaniach do balu, który miał się rozpocząć punkt o godzinie 20:00.

Hermiona w głębi duszy wciąż twierdziła, że to głupie z ich strony, organizować i przejmować się czymś tak prozaicznym, mając za sobą świeże, wojenne doświadczenia, ale w końcu, posłusznie również zamknęła się w swojej sypialni prefekta, by powoli się szykować. Sukienka, którą zrobiła w zeszły weekend, wymagała jedynie kilku małych poprawek oraz paru, niemal nic nie znaczących zaklęć, jak na przykład to, powodujące odbijanie światła czy dodatkowy połysk. Jak już szaleć, to z przytupem.

Po południu była prawie gotowa – został jej do zrobienia jedynie makijaż oraz fryzura. Postanowiła tym razem umalować się mugolskim sposobem, sądząc, że zajmie jej on co najwyżej pół godziny, a przynajmniej będzie wyglądał o wiele naturalniej, niż ten magiczny. Zostawiła go niemal na sam koniec. Dość szybko przekonała się, że się myliła. Z jej nadzwyczajną potrzebą perfekcjonizmu, okazało się to niemal niemożliwe do wykonania. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęcie opanowującym drżenie ręki, po ponad godzinie, miała idealny makijaż, włącznie z kreskami, z którymi męczyła się najdłużej. Zostały jej jedynie włosy do ułożenia, co wcale nie było takie proste. Po użyciu niemal całego opakowania Ulizanny i pomocy kilku czarów, doprowadziła je do znośnego stanu delikatnych fal. Zadowolona z ostatecznego efektu, wsunęła na stopy szpilki, chwyciła przygotowaną od dawna torebkę, na twarz nałożyła nienaganny uśmiech i zerkając na zegarek, postanowiła ruszyć do Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy pojawiła się na głównych schodach, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na marmurowych, porządnie wypolerowanych przez starego Filcha stopniach, większość z tych, którzy nie weszli jeszcze do środka i tłoczyli się w holu, w tej samej chwili obrócili głowy w jej stronę i, zapewne ze względu na wykorzystane przez dziewczynę odpowiednie uroki, nie mogli spuścić z niej wzroku. Prezentowała się olśniewająco, a jej suknia zapierała dech w piersiach zarówno wśród męskiej, jak i damskiej części niezamierzonej publiczności. Dość ciasny gorset uwydatniał biust, jednocześnie zwiększając wcięcie w talii, za to luźno spływająca spódnica w pozytywny sposób podkreślała dolne partie ciała, długością sięgając ziemi. Cały strój, wykonany z niezwykle delikatnego, odbijających światło, jasnofioletowego materiału, błyszczał przy nawet najmniejszym poruszeniu. Koronkowe rękawy sięgały odrobinę za łokieć, natomiast nagą część pleców dziewczyny, okrywał kaszmirowy szal, w zdecydowanie ciemniejszym odcieniu fioletu. Włosy, opadające zwykle na twarz, spięła tak, by nie przeszkadzały, ale z tyłu puściła je luźno i zatrzymała się jedyne na względnym wyprostowaniu ich w lekkie fale. Bardzo subtelny makijaż powiększał oczy, wydłużał rzęsy oraz nadawał ustom naprawdę ładny kształt. Szybko pokonała ostatnią partię schodów, jedynie nieznacznie przesuwając wzrokiem po zbiorowisku najbliżej stojących uczniów, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, weszła do środka.

Wielka Sala została naprawdę przepięknie przystrojona. Ozdobne łańcuchy, zwisające z lamp, prezentowały się fantastycznie, a sufit zaczarowano w taki sposób, że przedstawiał czyste, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Na środku stała olbrzymia choinka, przyniesiona dzień wcześniej przez Hagrida, a przystrojona przez profesora Flitwicka oraz kilkunastu jego uczniów. Gałęzie uginały się od ilości bombek i innych ozdób. Stoły ustawione były blisko ścian, z wyjątkiem tego nauczycielskiego, jak zwykle stojącego na podwyższeniu. Każdy z nich, okryty był świątecznym obrusem, a ławy zostały przetransmutowane w wygodne krzesła. Wszędzie unosił się zapach apetycznie wyglądających potraw, takich jak pieczony indyk, gęś i kaczka, smażone ziemniaki, kapusta, brukselka oraz wiele innych warzyw, a także niewielkie paróweczki w cieście. Zewsząd pobrzmiewały tradycyjne, gwiazdkowe melodie, a pod przyozdobionym drzewkiem czekał spory stos prezentów wszelkiego kształtu i rozmiaru, począwszy od paczek wielkości dłoni, aż po olbrzymie pudła. Trzeba było przyznać jedno – dzieciaki w tym roku naprawdę się postarały z kupowaniem upominków.

Harry, idący w pewnej odległości od dziewczyny i dyskretnie obserwujący ją z podziwem, wybrał takie miejsce, przy obficie zastawionym stole, które umożliwiałoby mu obserwowanie uczniów, którzy dopiero co wchodzili i zajmowali miejsca. Znudzony, a także dość zniecierpliwiony, stukał palcami o blat, pokryty świątecznym obrusem. Jego uwagę przykuł Draco Malfoy, przekraczający właśnie próg Sali, w asyście Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Z jakiś powodów nie wrócił w tym roku na święta do domu. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek ze śledztwem, prowadzonym przeciwko jego rodzinie. Z kolei Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył, podczas tegorocznego Bożego Narodzenia postanowił zostać w Hogwarcie, by móc towarzyszyć Hermionie, która z pewnością nie chciałaby spędzać ich tu sama, bez towarzystwa choćby jednego z przyjaciół. Jak się wkrótce okazało – niepotrzebnie się fatygował. W każdym razie, Draco miał na sobie szyty na miarę, szary garnitur, z nieco ciemniejszym krawatem i białą koszulą do kompletu. Ten zestaw sprawiał, że wyglądał on na o wiele lepiej zbudowanego oraz dodawał jego twarzy chłodnej elegancji, niezamierzenie nasuwając skojarzenie z wyrachowaniem jego ojca, Lucjusza. Sam sądził, że o wiele bardziej pasowałaby mu czarna całość, ale prawdopodobnie poprzez taki kolor stroju mógłby nasuwać innym dodatkowe skojarzenia ze Śmierciożerstwem.

Harry również wyglądał niczego sobie, ale nie był aż tak elegancji. Ubrał zwykłą, granatową marynarkę, a do tego niebieską koszulę i ciemne spodnie. Trzy górne guziki koszuli zostawił rozpięte, a krawat pozostawił w szafie, co było całkiem niezłym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę temperaturę, panującą w sali oraz fakt, że na tego typu imprezach raczej się tańczy, a ciasny, sztywny garnitur tylko by mu to utrudniał.

Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, a wszechobecne napięcie było niemal namacalne. Żaden z nich nie czuł wcześniej takiego przyciągania do drugiej osoby, co sprawiło, że obydwaj w pierwszej chwili zastanowili się, czy przypadkiem nie zostało rzucone na nich jakieś zaklęcie. W końcu widok Zwycięzcy, bratającego się ze swoim, jak dotąd największym szkolnym wrogiem, mógłby być całkiem zabawny. Po chwili każdy z nich, z wyraźnym zażenowaniem i zakłopotaniem, odwrócił głowę, a na zwykle bladej twarzy Malfoya, zakwitł dość pokaźny rumieniec.

Bal zaczął się wkrótce później. Dyrektorka stanęła na podwyższeniu i zaczęła przemowę.

– Witam wszystkich – zaczęła bezbarwnym głosem – którzy z różnych przyczyn postanowili w tym roku zostać na święta w Hogwarcie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem wam z tego powodu wdzięczna, ponieważ dzięki temu możemy dzisiaj, tutaj, wszyscy razem, świętować w niezapomnianej, jak i niepowtarzalnej atmosferze świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Na dzisiejszy wieczór przygotowaliśmy wiele ciekawych zabaw, mających na celu umilić wam ten czas. Liczę, że do niektórych z nich podejdziecie z przymrużeniem oka, a na wspólnie spędzany czas, porzucicie wzajemną niechęć. Tak więc – podniosła głos. – Życzę wszystkim dobrej zabawy oraz trafnych prezentów. Dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam do konsumowania przepysznych potraw, jak zwykle przygotowanych przez nasze niezastąpione skrzaty. – Po tych słowach ukłoniła się, a następnie zeszła z podwyższenia, wśród gromkich braw uczniów i nauczycieli.

Wszyscy zasiedli do stołów. Wszędzie pobrzmiewał gwar rozmów, dźwięki przesuwanych krzeseł, a także charakterystyczne odgłosy uderzania sztućców o talerze. Profesor Flitwick z uśmiechem machnął różdżką, dzięki czemu instrumenty, takie jak pianino, wiolonczela, trójkąty i skrzypce, postawione w rogu sali, zaczęły grać skomponowane na tę okazję utwory.

Po jakimś czasie, część osób wstała od stołu i poszła tańczyć, a reszta została, bo zamiast obiadu, na stołach pojawiły się już desery wraz z napojami procentowymi, po które mogli jednak sięgnąć tylko pełnoletni czarodzieje. Choć niektórzy, jak co roku, zapewne odpowiednio się wcześniej przygotowali na taką ewentualność.

Hermiona popijała sok pomarańczowy, zza szklanki wodząc wzrokiem po sali i zgromadzonych ludziach. Zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że oni wszyscy – a w tym roku obecność chyba biła rekordy – ot tak porzuciła myślenie o wojnie, jej ofiarach i długofalowych skutkach, które za sobą pociągnęła... Gdzie to wszystko teraz jest? Co jest z tymi ludźmi?

Przebiegła wzrokiem po siedzących nieopodal uczniach, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy śmiejących się Gryfonach, wśród których wyłapała Neville'a. Zawzięcie coś opowiadał, gęsto przy tym gestykulując. Zrobił tylko przerwę na podanie dalej półmiska z kolorowymi babeczkami i szybkie podwinięcie rękawów po czym wypowiedział coś, co znów rozbawiło towarzystwo.

 _Czy była wyjątkiem, wciąż rozpamiętując poszczególne wydarzenia?_

Profesor McGonagall też nawet nic nie wspomniała na ten temat. Czuła się... dziwnie. Tęskniła za Ronem. Harry na pewno też musiał, chociaż publicznie tego nie okazywał. Za dużo spojrzeń było ciągle w niego wlepionych. Szczerze mu się nie dziwiła, że stał się takim introwertykiem. Sama, patrząc z perspektywy spędzonych przez nią lat w Hogwarcie, stopniowo również się taka stawała. Czasami było jej okropnie wstyd za to, jak zachowywała się na samym początku ich znajomości... Ale właśnie – gdzie on jest?

Rozglądając się, w końcu wyhaczyła czarną czuprynę, której nie mogła pomylić z żadną inną. Siedział przy stoliku nieopodal wejścia. Rzuciło jej się w oczy, że zarówno Harry, jak i Draco – każdy z nich siedzący przy innym stole – upijali się ponczem. W ich przypadku nie można było tego łagodniej nazwać, ponieważ dosłownie pochłaniali jedną szklankę za drugą, nawet nie delektując się napojem. Zasępiona, pokręciła głową i sfrustrowana odwróciła wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku.

Nauczyciele rozmawiali ze sobą przy lampce wina. Spojrzenie dziewczyny, mimowolnie powędrowało w stronę profesora Snape'a. Siedział na jednym z krańców długiego stołu, a napięcie, panujące wśród jego współbiesiadników, było wyczuwalne nawet mimo sporej odległości, która Hermionę od nich oddzielała.

,, _A jednak nie wszyscy zapomnieli o wojnie_ " – pomyślała gorzko.

Wśród nauczycieli, najwyraźniej nadal panowały mieszane uczucia względem jego osoby. Nie wszystkie rany dało się załatać. Choć w opinii publicznej, wielokrotnie cicho nazywano go bohaterem, niesmak chociażby po okresie jego dyrektury w Hogwarcie pozostał. Powszechnie starano się zachowywać bezpieczny, niezobowiązujący dystans.

Machnięciem różdżki dolała sobie soku i znów zbliżyła szklankę do ust, by w ten sposób sprawiać wrażenie zajętej i sprytnie zniechęcić do siebie potencjalnych rozmówców, po czym ponownie przyjrzała się mężczyźnie.

Z kieliszkiem, wypełnionym krwistoczerwonym płynem, umieszczonym między jego bladymi, smukłymi palcami, wyglądał niesamowicie elegancko i dostojnie...

Jej uwaga, mimo myku ze szklanką, szybko została odwrócona na skutek niezbyt delikatnego szturchnięcia ze strony siedzącego naprzeciwko niej i teraz pochylającego się w jej kierunku czarnowłosego Krukona, Michaela Cornera, z którym dzieliła część zajęć.

– Cześć, Hermiono. Może chciałabyś zatańczyć? – zapytał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Spojrzała na niego, szczerze zaskoczona propozycją, ale zaraz uprzejmie odwzajemniła uśmiech, skinęła głową, po czym odstawiła na śnieżnobiały obrus nieskuteczny rekwizyt i podniosła się z krzesła. Chłopak bezzwłocznie do niej doskoczył, złapał za wyciągniętą doń dłoń i pociągnął do siebie, prowadząc na środek sali.

Cicho rozmawiali między sobą, tańcząc. Było całkiem miło, jednak Hermiona nie mogła oprzeć się wspomnieniu z innego gwiazdkowego balu, parę lat temu, na którym Michael poznał Ginny i niedługo później stali się parą. Właściwie nigdy nie poznała prawdziwego powodu ich rozstania. W plotki na temat meczu Quidditcha nie do końca wierzyła. Drażniła ją niewiedza, jednak nie należała do osób, które z buciorami pakują się w cudze życie – sercowe czy jakiekolwiek. Uznała po prostu, że chłopak okazał się tylko krótkim epizodem w bujnym życiu towarzyskim najmłodszej latorośli Weasleyów. Nieme potwierdzenie swojej tezy uzyskała, gdy w niedługim czasie, rudowłosa dziewczyna przeniosła swoje zainteresowanie na Deana. Ostatecznie związała się z Harrym, natomiast Michael wpadł w sidła Cho. Nad chłopakiem wyraźnie ciążyło jakieś fatum, przez które ciągle wpadał z deszczu pod rynnę. Słyszała także o jego ciężkim incydencie z Carrowami, do którego doszło za panowania Snape'a, kiedy reaktywowano Gwardię Dumbledore'a... Miała szczerą nadzieję, że może teraz, po wojnie, zacznie wychodzić na prostą.

Właściwie... że OBAJ zaczną _._

W pewnym momencie ich tańca, Krukon zaśmiał się pod nosem z jej nieudanego obrótu, na co Hermiona zdzierżyła go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem i, nim zdążyła się zastanowić, złośliwie poczochrała jego pół-długie włosy.

Nie zauważyła uważnego spojrzenia Severusa Snape'a, śledzącego każdy jej ruch, któremu bynajmniej nie umknęła i ta scena.

* * *

W końcu, pozytywnie zmęczona, zeszła z parkietu. Zdyszana podeszła do stołu, opadła na pierwsze-lepsze wolne krzesło. Chwyciła herbatnika z jakąś masą i nalała sobie soku dyniowego. Był naprawdę zimny, więc pijąc go powoli, wróciła do obserwowania zgromadzonych na sali osób. Dyskretnie rzuciła okiem na swojego nauczyciela Eliksirów – miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy i spokojnie sączył kolejną lampkę wina. Już miała odwrócić wzrok, by poszukać Harry'ego i przekonać się, w jakim jest stanie, jednak kątem oka zdążyła zauważyć, jak mężczyzna sięga po swoją różdżkę, by przywołać do siebie talerz z jakąś potrawą. Zainteresował ją szczególnie moment, gdy podniósł ze stołu widelec. Zachichotała pod nosem, ryzykując zakrztuszenie się i oplucie sukienki, bo widok ten nasunął jej wspomnienie, jak w niewielkiej knajpie w Chinatown, uczyła jego młodszą wersję misternej sztuki jedzenia pałeczkami. Cóż, poniosła porażkę, ale zdecydowanie było warto.

Mężczyzna na chwilę podniósł wzrok na parkiet, nie przywiązując jednak uwagi do żadnej z konkretnych par. Oczywiście był świadomy, że ktoś mu się przypatruje. _Ba!_ Wiedział nawet z której strony oraz kto dokładnie, ale... Właściwie co? Czemu ma jej nie spłoszyć? Żaden normalny człowiek nie czuje się dobrze z czyimś spojrzeniem na sobie, podczas gdy on je.  
Zirytowany, popatrzył tym razem bezpośrednio na Hermionę Granger, lecz ona już rozglądała się po uczniowskich stołach. Natomiast z jej twarzy wciąż łatwo dało się odczytać niewątpliwe oznako rozbawienia.

Zdziwiła się, nie widząc przy stole Harry'ego. Wypatrzyła go, siedzącego koło Malfoy'a, z którym cicho rozmawiał. Uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, bo najwyraźniej – przynajmniej chwilowo – porzucili wzajemną wrogość i niechęć. Była bardzo ciekawa co z tego wyniknie w przyszłości.

– Uwaga uwaga! – usłyszała głos dyrektorki. Wszyscy przerwali to, co akurat robili i spojrzeli na nią z zainteresowaniem, a profesor Flitwick wyłączył muzykę. – Proszę siedzących o powstanie i zapraszam wszystkich na środek. Mam wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno każdemu ta zabawa przypadnie do gustu... – tu zerknęła wymownie w stronę, gdzie siedział czarnowłosy nauczyciel – dlatego nie zdradzę imienia jej pomysłodawcy, z obawy, przed utratą przez tę osobę zdrowia. Wracając do sedna sprawy. Gdy muzyka gra, każdy tańczy lub ten, który deklaruje, że tańczyć nie potrafi – potupuje, podryguje czy też kiwa się w miejscu. Cokolwiek. Ważne, by robić to samemu. Gdy muzyka przestanie grać, najpierw trzeba znaleźć sobie osobę do pary, a potem wolne krzesełko, na którym można czym prędzej usiąść. Mężczyzna lub chłopiec musi oczywiście usadzić osobnika płci żeńskiej na swoich kolanach. Ach, i zapomniałabym o dwóch najważniejszych rzeczach! Po pierwsze – czary w postaci transmutowania dodatkowych krzeseł są zakazane! Po drugie – w zabawie biorą udział wszyscy, włącznie z nauczycielami. Tak, obowiązkowo! Ten kto nie znajdzie pary czy też ta para, która nie znajdzie krzesła – niestety odpada i siada gdzieś przy stole. Poza tym, nie można być z tą samą osobą dwa razy pod rząd. Proszę wszystkich o przejście na środek sali. Po każdej rundzie będzie znikać kilka stołków, dlatego liczy się szybkość i zwinność. Ostatnia pozostała para wygrywa! – Różdżką przelewitowała część krzeseł na środek, ustawiając je w sporym okręgu, a resztę ustawiła wzdłuż stołów, tak, by przegrani mieli do nich łatwy dostęp. – Zaczynamy!

Gdy wszyscy, z mniejszymi lub większymi oporami, przeszli do wyznaczonego miejsca, instrumenty zaczęły grać szybkie dźwięki. Po kilku pierwszych rundach odpadła większość młodszych uczniów, którzy najwyraźniej nie byli na tyle zwinni, by w odpowiednim czasie dobrać się w pary i znaleźć wolne miejsce. Odpadali głównie chłopcy, ponieważ było ich więcej niż dziewczyn. W końcu Hermiona nie była już w stanie zliczyć, który raz gra. Nie widziała sensu w tej całej zabawie, ale nie chciała robić niepotrzebnego problemu, dlatego niechętnie i z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy kiwała się wraz z resztą. Nie zależało jej i mogłaby odpaść choćby w pierwszej turze. Gdy muzyka po raz kolejny ucichła, okazało się, że zarówno Harry, jak i Michael, z którymi naprzemiennie dobierała się do pary, są już zajęci. Z przerażeniem odkryła, że jedyną wolną osobą w pobliżu był profesor Snape. Miała już kompletnie zrezygnować z tej maskarady, ale gdy napotkała spojrzenie jego czarnych jak dwa węgle oczu, ten, ku jej zaskoczeniu, z grymasem przełamanym nutą zawziętości, ledwo widocznie skinął jej głową. Wyraźnie się zawahała, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zwłokę. Liczył się czas. Podbiegła w jego kierunku, a on, z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, usadowił ją na swoich kolanach. Odpadła Sophie Rouper. Chwilę potem muzyka znów zaczęła grać, a oni odsunęli się od siebie jak oparzeni. Do końca zabawy unikali jakiegokolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego. No, może poza tym, połączonym ze skinieniem głową, ponieważ już do końca gry wracali do siebie, gdy któreś z nich nie mogło znaleźć pary. Finalnie, okazało się, że na parkiecie zostali tylko oni.

McGonagall znów podeszła do mównicy, po czym przemówiła.

– Oto nasi zwycięzcy! Panno Granger, profesorze Snape, proszę tutaj. – Otwartą dłonią wskazała miejsce obok siebie. – Pragnę wam złożyć serdeczne gratulacje oraz wręczyć nagrody. – Uścisnęła dłoń dziewczyny, a bezbłędnie odczytując męczeńską postawę swojego kolegi po fachu, oszczędziła mu upokorzenia i tylko lewitowała w jego kierunku torbę z upominkami. Cała scena z punktu widzenia postronnego obserwatora musiała wyglądać niezwykle komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę chociażby dystans, który dzielił owych zwycięzców. Starali się stać od siebie jak najdalej, w związku z czym, wyglądali, jakby byli kompletnie indywidualnymi zawodnikami. Policzki Hermiony były bardziej czerwone niż jej usta, a jej nauczyciel, były Śmierciożerca, oczywiście nie dał po sobie niczego poznać i stał przed resztą zgromadzonych emanując wręcz nonszalancką obojętnością. – Przypominam również wszystkim zgromadzonym, że to, co się tutaj dzieje, jest wyłącznie zabawą – zwróciła się z naganą do reszty uczestników, wśród których zapanował rozgardiasz. – Ogłaszam teraz chwilę przerwy na dalsze kosztowanie pyszności zgromadzonych na stołach. Potem czeka nas jeszcze jedna zabawa oraz otwieranie prezentów. – Zeszła z podwyższenia, kierując się do bocznej sali. Jej śladem podążyło kilkoro innych nauczycieli.

Hermiona postanowiła skorzystać z chwili wolnego i wyjść poza salę, by odetchnąć od reszty ludzi. Nie była szczególnie głodna, a teraz wszyscy rzucili się na potrawy, co najmniej, jakby przez ostatnie pół roku żyli na samych sucharach. Gdy już znalazła się w holu, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na postaci profesora Snape'a, stojącego przy jednym z posągów. Niewiele myśląc, ostrożnie do niego podeszła.

– Czego chcesz, Granger? – Odwrócił się. – Znowu… Ostatnio cały czas zawracasz mi głowę.

,, _Oho, ktoś tu jest nie w sosie_ " – pomyślała. Nie mogła mu się dać sprowokować. Przecież sama mu się na kolana nie wepchnęła, to jemu musiało zależeć na tej głupiej wygranej, skoro wyrażał zgodę. Mimo że czuła się NAPRAWDĘ okropnie zażenowana i najpewniej będzie jej to w przyszłości spędzać sen z oczu, nie miała sobie nic do zarzucenia. Jak powiedziała McGonagall – to była wyłącznie zabawa. I liczyła się szybkość.

– Mam do pana pytanie. Cały wieczór zastanawia mnie, dlaczego w tym roku, w Hogwarcie, zostało tak wielu uczniów. Wielka Sala – machnęła ręką – tym razem właściwie pęka w szwach. W poprzednich latach, na święta zostawała zaledwie garstka...

– Dlaczego mam ci tłumaczyć takie rzeczy? Sama powinnaś do tego dojść –przerwał jej opryskliwie. – Trzeba mieć _do czego_ wracać, nie sądzi pani?

W jej umyśle zapanował chaos.

– Dla mnie to nadal jest niejasne. Przecież podczas wojny nie zginęło aż tyle mugolskich rodzin.

– Kompletnie pomija pani inne powody – odparł beznamiętnie. – Chociażby odmienne poglądy, które dogłębnie poróżniły członków tych rodzin. Może panią zaskoczę, ale wojna to nie tylko zbiór pojedynków...

– Ależ bynajmniej to nie tylko bezpośrednie działania. – Tym razem to ona mu przerwała, co spowodowało, że czarne oczy mężczyzny nieznacznie się zwęziły. Niezrażona, zawzięcie kontynuowała. – Znaczna większość to te pośrednie czynności, podejmowane przez obie strony. Tworzenie taktyki, prowokacje, odpowiednia propaganda, działania dywersyjne... Szpiegostwo... Nie zapominajmy o wojnie psychologicznej, która osłabia myślenie przeciwnika o rzeczywistym zagrożeniu i podburza całą jego ideologię, stosując różnorodne formy zastraszania, manipulacji i bezpardonowego wpływania na ludzką moralność. Tom Riddle próbował ją na nas stosować, na nieszczęście dla niego, z marnym skutkiem. Może i udawało mu się tym sposobem zdobywać zwolenników, ale... – Zacisnęła wargi, orientując się, że znów wkracza na niepewny teren. – W każdym razie, nie samą siłą człowiek żyje – zakończyła krótko.

– W rzeczy samej – wymamrotał niechętnie i zmierzył ją nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. – Wydaje się pani interesować psychologią.

– Ja...

– To nie było pytanie.

Obrócił się i ruszył w kierunku lochów.

– Nie zostaje pan na drugą część, w tym rozdanie prezentów? – zawołała za nim.

– A ty nie idziesz porozmawiać z szanowną panią dyrektor o tym, w co wplątał nas ten stary głupiec? – doszedł do niej jego stłumiony głos.

Zmieszana, wróciła na salę. Podwyższenie zostało odgrodzone wyczarowaną kurtyną, a krzesła transmutowano w wygodniejsze fotele i kanapy, po kolei ustawiane naprzeciwko niej. Przez chwilę poczuła się jak w teatrze, do którego chodziła z rodzicami, gdy miała jakieś 5-6 lat. Zaintrygowana ową dekoracją, zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc na tyłach i cierpliwie oczekiwała na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. W międzyczasie, usłyszała głos któregoś z nauczycieli, proszącego by uczniowie z młodszych roczników, zajęły miejsca w pierwszych rzędach.

Po jakimś czasie, purpurowa kurtyna rozsunęła się. Na prowizorycznie stworzonej na tę okazję scenie, znajdowała się chata, a przed nią kobieta i mężczyzna. Jak to w świątecznych, angielskich pantomimach, rolę męską grała kobieta, w tym przypadku profesor Sprout, a żeńską – mężczyzna – profesor Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Henry Lamb. Nauczycielka była tak specyficznie ucharakteryzowana, że na pierwszy rzut oka, ciężko było ją poznać. Wszystko głównie za sprawą niewielkiego zarostu, okalającego jej twarz, okularom z grubymi, czarnymi oprawkami w jakiś niezidentyfikowany wzór oraz zmienioną fryzurą, której jednak nie mogli w pełni obejrzeć, ze względu na zakrywający ją kapelusz. Musiała mieć do siebie spory dystans. Wyglądała niesamowicie komicznie.

– Żono – odezwała się, skutecznie przerywając rozmyślenia, na temat jej stanu wizualnego. – Zerwij gałązki jemioły i niezwłocznie umieść je nad drzwiami, złożone na kształt krzyża. Zarygluj się w domu, ale okno od kuchni zostaw otwarte tak, bym mógł się przez nie wślizgnąć. Czy mnie rozumiesz?

– Tak, drogi mężu, ale niestety nie bardzo rozumiem, co masz zamiar uczynić – zabrzmiał cieniutki głos profesor Lamba, który w sekundę znakomicie przybrał przerażony wyraz twarzy.

– Potrzebuję kogoś, kto wybuduje mi moją rezydencję, a nie zamierzam tracić zbyt wiele pieniędzy. Zmuszę do tego Kelpię. – Ostatnie zdanie wygłoszone zostało prosto w kierunku publiczności.

Profesor poszedł na tyły ubogiej chaty, natomiast nauczycielka zeszła ze sceny. Chwilę później, budynek zniknął we mgle, a sceneria kompletnie się zmieniła. Zaczęła przedstawiać las, łąkę i pasącego się na niej pięknego konia, rasy belgijskiej, ze skórzaną uzdą oraz odpowiadającym siodłem. Na scenie ponownie pojawił się ,,mężczyzna''. Przeciął koniowi uzdę, po czym ukradł ją. Hermiona w mig rozpoznała parafrazę słynnej, szkockiej baśni o dziedzicu na Morphie i Kelpii. Dziewczyna uwielbiała ten rodzaj świątecznej zabawy. Gdy była mała, rodzice wiele razy zabierali ją na różne tego typu przedstawienia. Żałowała, że teraz była już za duża, by uczestniczyć w nich tak, jak robią to dzieciaki. Zdziwiła się, że nauczyciele postanowili odegrać typowo mugolską baśń. Najwidoczniej musiał to być ukłon w stronę mugolaków, których w tym roku w Hogwarcie zostało naprawdę dużo.

,,Musieli się sporo napracować przy przygotowaniach" – pomyślała.

Koń stanął dęba, młócąc kopytami w powietrzu. Hermiona przypuszczała, że musiała to być doskonale wykonana iluzja, a znała tylko jedną osobę, która potrafiłaby czegoś takiego dokonać – był nią profesor Flitwick. Jako Mistrz Zaklęć, miał na tyle udoskonalone przez lata umiejętności, że pewnie nawet nie sprawiało mu to trudności. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie widziała go na widowni – najpewniej stał teraz za kurtyną i w najlepsze czarował.

– Oddaj mi moją magiczną uzdę. Proszę! Bez niej nie mogę wrócić z powrotem do lasu i strumienia w głębi, a męczy mnie pragnienie. Nie zrobiłem ci niczego złego – dziwnym głosem zajęczał rumak.

– Zrobiłbyś, gdybym postanowił usiąść na twoim grzbiecie! – publiczność zgodnie z planem zabuczała.

– Twoja uzda pozostanie bezpieczna w mojej kieszeni – dopowiedziała Pomona Sprout z chytrym uśmiechem.

Hermiona mimowolnie cicho zachichotała z absurdalności rozgrywającej się sceny.

– Jak śmiesz?! – zagrzmiał znów koń. – Potrafię być szybki niczym wiatr, zawładnę twoim domem i już nigdy nie przekroczysz jego progu! – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wybiegł za kurtynę, a nauczycielka, pogwizdując, ponownie zeszła ze sceny.

Sceneria po raz kolejny się zmieniła, wracając do poprzedniego wyglądu. Przed domostwem obecnie znajdował się ów źrebak, który zaciekle przemówił:

– Skoro ja nie mogę wejść do domu z powodu znaku krzyża z jemioły, to temu złodziejowi też nie pozwolę.

W tym samym czasie, za plecami zwierzęcia, dziedzic wkradł się do domu, przez pozostawione przez żonę otwarte okno.

– Tu jestem! Przechytrzyłem cię! – zawołał, wychylając się przez okno. – ... Choć oczywiście możemy się dogadać. Ty potrzebujesz uzdy, a ja silnego konia, który zwiezie mi surowce do budowy nowej rezydencji, bo nie chcę dodatkowo płacić za dowóz.

Koń, po przeanalizowaniu sytuacji i wyraźnym dojściu do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyboru, skinął łbem na zgodę. Obraz przesłoniła mgła. Gdy zniknęła, na scenie stał rumak, obładowany materiałami do tego stopnia, że jego barki krwawiły. Ciężko dysząc, ciągnął ogromny wóz. Ta sama sekwencja powtarzała się kilka razy. Nowy dom rósł w oczach, a biedne zwierzę cierpiało i marniało. Jego sierść zmatowiała, a on sam straszliwie schudł. Profesor Flitwick znów dawał niesamowity popis.

W końcu, gdy ostatni transport został dowieziony na miejsce, a skrajnie wykończony koń ledwo trzymał się na kopytach, mężczyzna podszedł do niego, po czym oddał mu uzdę, mówiąc:

– Idź, skąd przybyłeś i nie wracaj.

W następnej scenie, źrebak stał nad brzegiem jeziora. Odwrócił się w kierunku, gdzie przypuszczalnie znajdował się dom dziedzica, po czym zawołał:

– Zadałeś mi niewyobrażalne cierpienia, dlatego rzucam na ciebie klątwę i skazuję na niepowodzenia do ostatniego tchu! – Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wskoczył do wody i się rozpłynął.

Profesor Sprout, w roli mężczyzny, stanęła na podwyższeniu.

– Od tamtej pory, dziedzica spotykały same nieszczęścia. W końcu doszczętnie stracił majątek, a cała linia jego rodu wygasła. Niech mugolskie przysłowie „nie czyń drugiemu, co tobie niemiłe", będzie dla was przestrogą przed złośliwym, egoistycznym zachowaniem.

Kurtyna opadła. Gdy uniosła się ponownie, na scenie stali wszyscy, którzy mieli udział w tworzeniu przedstawienia, a profesor Obrony Przed Czarną Magią odchrząknął i zaczął wyliczać.

– Proszę o ogromne, ogromne brawa dla profesor Sprout – za odegranie postaci dziedzica. Dla profesora Flitwicka – za absolutnie fantastyczne czary związane z koniem, dla profesor McGonagall – za przygotowanie scenografii oraz dla pani Pince, która tak cudownie opracowała mugolską, szkocką baśni. – W sali zagrzmiało od ochoczych oklasków i okrzyków, a organizatorzy kilka razy się pokłonili. Następnie zeszli ze sceny, za wyjątkiem dyrektorki, która poprosiła o uwagę.

– Niedługo rozpocznie się rozdanie prezentów. Na razie jednak możecie wracać do zabawy. Uczniów ostatnich roczników proszę jednak o wcześniejsze ustawienie kanap i foteli wokół choinki, a także o przetransmutowanie kilku wygodnych dywanów do siedzenia.

Hermiona, po wykonaniu prośby nauczycielki, wyszła na korytarz i spojrzała na zegar. Nie sądziła, że minęło aż tyle czasu. Było po 23:00. Czuła się... oszołomiona. Tym wszystkim. Nie sądziła, że w tym roku, grono pedagogiczne aż tak przyłoży się do organizacji tego wydarzenia. Być może decydujące znaczenie w tej kwestii miała zmiana dyrektora. Chociaż, będąc szczera, pomysłu z mugolską sztuką prędzej spodziewałaby się po Dumbledorze, niż McGonagall.

W chłodnym holu, nie wiedzieć czemu, jej myśli bezwiednie podążyły ku profesorowi Snape'owi, który spędzał ten czas samotnie w lochach, i który może nawet nie był świadomy niecodziennej inscenizacji, która go ominęła. Potrząsnęła głową, by odgonić głupi pomysł, którą podsuwał jej umysł, po czym powoli wróciła do Wielkiej Sali.

Musiała się napić czegoś mocniejszego.

I może zatańczyć, tym samym udając przed samą sobą, że to strojenie się nie poszło na marne.

* * *

O wybiciu północy, poinformowało uczestników bożonarodzeniowego balu huczenie sów, które zaczęły się rozlatywać w różnych kierunkach tuż pod sufitem. Większość instrumentów ucichła, delikatnie pogrywały jeszcze tylko harfy i skrzypce. Wszystkie ściany Wielkiej Sali zostały wcześniej odpowiednio czasowo zaczarowane w taki sposób, że teraz rozrastały się po nich różnorodne, iglaste rośliny. W powietrzu, unosiły się dzięki temu cudownie odświeżające wonie.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, rozkoszując się tą przyjemną dla nozdrzy mieszaniną zapachów i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Kanapy wokół choinki wypełniały się w zastraszającym tempie, głównie przez pierwszo- i drugorocznych. Starsi uczniowie wolniej, ale z podobnymi uśmiechami podekscytowania na twarzach, kroczyli z parkietu oraz zza stołów, w stronę ogromnego drzewka.

Gdy po kilku minutach już wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół niego, Minerwa McGonagall, ze swojego nauczycielskiego stanowiska, wycelowała różdżką w stronę gwiazdy na czubku choinki. Sekundę później zaczęło wystrzeliwywać z niej magiczne konfetti, które nie spadało, a swobodnie unosiło się w powietrzu, pomiędzy uczniami. Kobieta zawołała wyczekiwane ,,Wesołych Świąt! Można już rozpakowywać prezenty!" i na te słowa kilku szósto- oraz siódmorocznych rzuciło się między pakunki, a następnie zaczęli po kolei je rozdawać.

Po jakimś czasie, na dywanach zaroiło się od ozdobnego papieru. Harry'ego odrobinę przeraził ogrom podawanych mu paczek, wiele z nich było bowiem od obcych ludzi, którzy po prostu wciąż wyrażali wdzięczność po Wielkiej Bitwie. Jednak to i tak było mało, biorąc pod uwagę ilość prezentów, jaką otrzymał na urodziny. Czuł się okropnie niezręcznie, więc urządził kilka imprez w dormitorium Gryfonów, po których wszyscy przez parę dni nie mogli patrzeć na słodycze. Wiele książek przekazał pani Prince do szkolnej biblioteki, Hermiona miała zapewniony prawdopodobnie dożywotni zapas piór i pergaminu, natomiast Ginny bardzo ucieszyła się z najnowszego modelu Błyskawicy. Co ciekawe, dostał też wiele swoich rysunków, które umieścił w specjalnym albumie, schowanym pod materacem łóżka. Rozpakowując teraz kilogramową paczkę fasolek wszystkich smaków, kątem oka zauważył, że Draco od razu polecił skrzatowi odniesienie swoich prezentów do dormitorium Ślizgonów i aktualnie rozmawiał z Teodorem Nottem, który zrobił wcześniej to samo ze swoimi paczkami pozostawiając sobie jedynie tę, w której z pewnością była jakaś książka. Akurat trafił na moment, gdy oboje się zaśmiali, wpatrzeni w jakąś stronę ze środka.

Uwagę Harry'ego odwrócił Neville, który przy otwieraniu sporego pudła, zamachnął się tak, że uderzył go łokciem w głowę. _Typowe._ Z kolei Luna, pomagająca pierwszorocznemu Thomasowi, poślizgnęła się na papierach i razem z jeszcze innym uczniem wpadła pomiędzy gałązki choinki. Oboje nabawili się kilku zadrapań na rękach i szyi, ale stojąca w pobliżu Hermiona, w mig się z nimi rozprawiła.

Koło trzeciej nad ranem, po przejrzeniu i przeniesieniu do jej pokoju otrzymanych między innymi od Harry'ego oraz państwa Weasley książek i słodyczy, dziewczyna zajęła się przymierzaniem bordowego, rozpinanego, ciepłego sweterka, którego dostała od Ginny. Na ręce już miała inny podarunek – zegarek w klasycznym stylu – z cienkim, czarnym, skóro-podobnym paskiem oraz białą tarczą, na której widniały granatowe liczby i wskazówki. Niestety na opakowaniu nie znalazła żadnego liściku z informacją o nadawcy. Kolejny anonimowy pakunek zawierał zestaw kilku zapachowych świeczek w przepięknych osłonkach w renifery. Ciekawa reakcji przyjaciół na prezenty od niej, podniosła się z kanapy, by mieć lepszy widok i prawie od razu napotkała wzrok pani Pomfrey z drugiego końca sali. Wyraźnie potrzebowała się z nią skontaktować. Hermiona resztę paczek odesłała zaklęciem do swojego pokoju i starając się zręcznie przeskakiwać między ludźmi i różnorodnymi przedmiotami, przemieszczała się w stronę nauczycielskich stołów.

Jednak gdy już tam dotarła, pielęgniarki za stołem nie było.

– Przepraszam, pani profesor, nie widziała pani może madame Pomfrey? Wydawało mi się, że mnie potrzebuje – zagadała profesor Sprout, która siedziała wcześniej prawdopodobnie najbliżej tamtej kobiety.

– Słucham? Ach, wydaje mi się, że poszła po jakieś eliksiry dla Grace i Laury z pierwszego roku. To tamte – w tym momencie wskazała na dwie dziewczyny siedzące na schodku przy bocznych drzwiach. – Mogłabyś im zanieść po szklance wody? Wydaje mi się, że słyszałam, że zrobiło im się trochę słabo.

– Oczywiście! Już lecę – odparła natychmiastowo Hermiona. Pomona Sprout tymczasem powróciła do otwierania jednego ze swoich podarunków.

Wkrótce pielęgniarka wróciła do sali, a Gryfonka natychmiast skierowała się w jej kierunku.

– Wydawało mi się, że mnie pani szukała – wydyszała.

* * *

Cześć. Od tego momentu mamy kryzys pisarski, więc zastrzykiem motywacyjnym w "review" nie pogardzimy :)! Każde słówko chętnie przygarniemy.

Update: Kolejny rozdział grzeje się u bety. Stay tuned!


	10. Noc niespodzianek

**[010.] - Noc niespodzianek**

– Ach, tak tak – odezwała się kobieta. Myślami wydawała się być zupełnie gdzie indziej. – Po prostu uświadomiłam sobie, że nie złożyłam ci jeszcze świątecznych życzeń. Nie widziałyśmy się w ciągu ostatnich dni, w związku z czym nie było ku temu okazji.

– Faktycznie, bardzo przepraszam; byłam tak zabiegana, zajęcia...

– Spokojnie, nie masz za co przepraszać! Doskonale znam szkolne tempo tuż przed przerwą świąteczną. Cóż, pragnę ci życzyć zdrowych, wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz wszystkiego dobrego w nadchodzącym roku. – Pielęgniarka uraczyła dziewczynę pogodnym uśmiechem.

– Bardzo dziękuję i z całego serca życzę pani tego samego. – Już miała odchodzić, gdy coś jeszcze jej się przypomniało. – Pani Pomfrey! – zawołała za oddalającą się rozmówczynią.

– Tak?

– Mam taką krępującą sprawę... Otóż... Hmm...

– Tak? – powtórzyła pielęgniarka, starając się dodać dziewczynie otuchy.

* * *

Szła ciemnym korytarzem. Nieliczne, powoli już wypalające się po tylu godzinach aktywności świece, rzucały pochmurne cienie na wszechobecne elementy architektury, tym samym oplatając je niezawodnym w lochach nastrojem tajemniczości. O tej porze, niezmiennie, szczególne wrażenie na każdym lokatorze Hogwartu robiły posągi, umieszczone w ceglastych wgłębieniach. Bez względu na to, czy był to szwendających się uczeń czy nauczyciel, rzetelnie pełniący swój dyżur – dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że zarówno Argustus czy Carrowowie, nie raz, byli co najmniej zaniepokojeni tymi monumentami. To piętro, i bez ich lśniących zbrój, powodowało gęsią skórkę. Teraz, gdy podczas Bitwy o Hogwart na własne oczy przekonała się, do czego ich ożywione formy są zdolne, bynajmniej nie czuła się pewniej.

,,Z jaką zawziętością wymachiwały tymi toporami..." – przypomniała sobie, ale zaraz pokręciła głową, starając się odepchnąć nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.

Gdy stanęła w końcu przed odpowiednimi wrotami, uważnie przyjrzała się ledwo widocznemu promieniowi światła, wydobywającemu się poprzez szczelinę we framudze, przy samej podłodze.

Uniosła rękę i zapukała.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły.

– Witaj, Severusie. Ugościsz mnie?

Nawet jeśli zaskoczył go jej widok, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Oszczędnie skinął głową i gestem wskazał jej drogę do salonu.

Mieszkanie było raczej ciemne, z wieloma dębowymi elementami, jak chociażby obicia ścian, które w większości i tak były zasłonięte. We wnętrzu dominowały odcienie zieleni, granatu, czekoladowego brązu oraz – oczywiście – czerni. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie stawiał na prostotę, praktyczność i elegancję. Pierwsze, co rzucało się w oczy nikłym gościom, to brak ozdób i tego typu bibelotów. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiły jasne, minimalistyczne świeczniki z pojedynczymi świecami, na które rzucono permanentne zaklęcia, a także samotny obraz, wiszący zaraz przy wejściu. Ściśle rzecz ujmując, była to sama rama – nie sposób było się bowiem doczekać momentu, w którym można było się przekonać, do kogo należał. Swego czasu miała teorię, że może on pełnić rolę portretu przejściowego. Salon, na jej oko, był całkiem spory. W centrum, stały fotele, niewielki, oszklony stolik z wybitnie ciemnego drewna, a to wszystko otoczone pokaźną biblioteczką, która w gruncie rzeczy nikogo nie powinna jakoś specjalnie zaskakiwać. Zajmowała ogromną przestrzeń, ale w głębi duszy była pewna, że to tylko drobna część jego zbiorów.

Pomieszczenie pełniło równocześnie funkcję korytarza. Łączyło bowiem ze sobą kilka osobnych lokum – świadczyło o tym czworo, wychodzących stamtąd drzwi. Kobieta jednak cicho podejrzewała, że do prywatnego laboratorium, nie prowadzą żadne z nich. To byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Może więc za jednym z regałów kryło się tajne przejście, dokładnie jak z mugolskich bestsellerów...?

– Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

– Widzę, że i tak nie spałeś. Koszmary czy zwykła bezsenność?

– Może po prostu nie mogę narzekać na niedobór zajęć? – odparował mężczyzna. – Takiej ewentualności nie wzięłaś pod uwagę?

– Zaczyna się przerwa świąteczna.

Uniósł brwi.

– Zaczytałem się. Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

– Severusie, znamy się nie od dziś...

– Nie musisz mi matkować. Po prostu powiedz, z czym przyszłaś – wycedził sucho.

– Szukasz dziury w całym. Mamy święta, nie przyszłam w interesach.

– Na litość Merlina, dochodzi czwarta, nie mogłaś sobie znaleźć lepszego momentu?

– Zmartwił mnie fakt, że tak szybko opuściłeś Wielką Salę – odparła cicho.

– Jestem doprawdy wzruszony. A teraz wybacz. Życzę miłej nocy.

Stanęła mu na drodze, gdy już miał sięgać za klamkę i uśmiechnęła się przymilnie.

– Może poczęstowałbyś mnie filiżanką herbaty? Okropnie zimno tu macie. Wymarzłam.

Westchnął ciężko, wiedząc już, że z góry znajduje na przegranej pozycji. Nie mógłby tej kobiecie odmówić. I ona to bezczelnie wykorzystywała. Odsunął się.

– Z cukrem czy miodem? – spytał, zza zaciśniętych zębów.

* * *

– Dobra. Koniec gierek, gadaj, o co chodzi – syknął blondyn.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

Gdy oficjalnie zakończono część z prezentami, do końca balu, każdy uczestnik mógł już robić, co chciał. Większość nauczycieli się rozeszło, zostali tylko opiekunowie domów. Poza Snape'em, jak mimochodem zauważył chłopak. Ci, o ustalonej porze, mieli wraz z prefektami, zająć się wygonieniem oraz odprowadzeniem młodszych uczniów do ich dormitoriów. Uroczystość przebiegała całkiem spokojnie, więc zakładał, że prawdopodobnie zyskają trochę więcej czasu.

Większość, skwapliwie wykorzystując ten czas, w najlepsze bawiła się na parkiecie, wykonując przeróżne figury. Muzyka tym razem pogrywała z gigantycznego gramofonu, który sam podsuwał kolejne płyty. Klimat, jaki niosła za sobą ta godzina, udzielił się każdemu. Przy stolikach siedzieli naprawdę nieliczni.

A oni, jakimś magicznym sposobem, znów znaleźli się koło siebie.

– Nie słyyyszę! Muzyka... – Harry przerwał wołanie, wypuściwszy z dłoni szklankę z Ognistą Whiskey. Szkło, cudem się nie rozbiło. Gwałtowne uderzenie o podłogę w innych warunkach najpewniej roztrzaskałoby ją w drobny mak – teraz jednak przetrwała, najprawdopodobniej dzięki jakimś sprytnym, skrzacim zaklęciom.

Płyn jednak zdążył poczynić kolejne mokre ślady na jego ubraniu. Poprzednim razem, to Draco, niedokładnie celując butelką szkarłatnego płynu, przeszmuglowanego z resztą Ślizgonów, ochlapał ich obydwu. Teraz, najlepszym wyjściem było pozbycie się marynarki. Gdy odkładał na bok wierzchnią część garderoby, zaskoczył go krzyk przy uchu.

– Pytałem, co ty kombinujesz!

Gryfon potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się.

– Też nie wiem, o co chodzi! Ale polej, na co czekasz?!

Malfoya nie trzeba było dłużej przekonywać. Moment później, z rozmachem stuknęli się szklankami.

– Ja się dowiem, Potter! – zawołał blondyn, po czym zachłannie, na raz, opróżnił naczynie. – Patrz na nich!

Chłopak spojrzał na niego i posłusznie podążył za jego wzrokiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nie zorientował się, co Malfoy miał na myśli. Pobieżnie omiótł spojrzeniem tańczących ludzi. Krew pulsowała mu w uszach, a kolory się rozmywały. Bez przesady, nie wypił przecież tak dużo, prawda? To tylko kilka szklanek Ognistej, a wcześniej zaledwie parę kolejek z ponczem. Poprawił okulary i postarał się wyostrzyć wzrok.

– Co...? Kogo masz na myśli? – Wątpił, żeby Ślizgon miał na myśli Lunę i Neville'a. W prawdzie ich taniec były dość oryginalny, ale...

– Taaa twoja...

Widząc, że Potter z roztargnieniem wciąż się rozglądał, wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął rękę, by niemo wskazać w odpowiednim kierunku. Gdy zauważył, że chłopak wreszcie pojął, o kogo mu chodziło, sięgnął za pazuchę marynarki, by wyjąć i powiększyć pod stołem następną butelkę whiskey.

– Zrozum baby – skwitował pod nosem, ostrożnie wypełniając płynem dwie szklanki.

– Ale ja nie rozumiem – wybełkotał w końcu Harry. – Michael? Przecież już dawno ze sobą skoń... skończyli...

Jednym haustem opróżnił podstawione mu pod nos naczynie i niewiele myśląc, czując w żyłach świeży powiew odwagi, gwałtownie zerwał się ze stołka. Nie zdążył wiele ujść, bowiem wyłożył się jak długi na rękawie od zwisającej marynarki. Harmider, który wywołał, sprawił, że część uczniów skupiła na nich swoje spojrzenia. Draco, z grymasem zniesmaczenia na twarzy, pochylił się i pociągnął chłopaka za tylną część kołnierza jego koszuli, z powrotem na krzesło.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż do ich części stołu podbiegła Hermiona, zaalarmowana szczątkowymi informacjami, jakie doszły do jej uszu na drugim końcu parkietu.

– Harry, wróć już na wieżę. Sytuacja wymyka ci się spod kontroli. – Potrząsnęła go za ramię, starając się zmotywować go do wstania. – Harry! – powtórzyła stanowczo.

Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Pierwszy przyszedł jej na myśl Neville; dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że jeszcze chwilę temu mignął jej wśród tańczących par, ale teraz, jak na złość, nigdzie nie mogła go wypatrzeć.

– Draco, musisz mi pomóc, on zzieleniał! – przestraszona, chwyciła się ostatniej, najbliższej deski ratunku.

– A niech sobie sam radzi, zahartuje się – fuknął rozbawiony Ślizgon.

– Chcesz, żeby obrzygał nas oboje?! Pilnuj go, idę po posiłki – ruszyła w stronę nauczycielskiego stołu, ale zatrzymał ją głos chłopaka.

– Blaise! Stary, mam flaszkę na zbyciu. Zrób tylko coś z tym tutaj i jest twoja.

* * *

Przez jakiś czas, w głuchej ciszy przechylali swoje filiżanki. Severus wygodnie, z nogą na nodze, siedział w swoim fotelu i niespiesznie sączył ciepły napój.

– Wytłumacz mi, Poppy, co naprawdę cię tu zaciągnęło.

– Jak już mówiłam, zaniepokoiło mnie twoje zniknięcie...

– Bzdura – warknął pod nosem. – Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda. Nie opuściłabyś ot tak placu boju.

– Daj spokój, Severusie, robisz z igły widły.

– Ależ proszę bardzo. – Machnął wolną ręką – Jeszcze wylicz mi moje szpiegowskie cechy charakteru.

– Potrzebujesz snu – skwitowała starsza kobieta.

– Potrzebuję też wielu innych rzeczy, ale jakoś się nie skarżę. Najwyraźniej czasem trzeba obejść się smakiem.

Pielęgniarka na chwilę zamilkła, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Przetarła zmęczone oczy.

– Jak się ma twój układ nerwowy? – spytała bez ogródek. – Wciąż odczuwasz te długotrwałe bóle w okolicy kręgosłupa? Ostatnio przestałeś mnie odwiedzać, a jak to mówią: nie przyszedł Merlin do góry, to góra przyszła do Merlina. – Kiwnęła filiżanką w kierunku rozmówcy i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, pociągnęła z wnętrza naczynia spory łyk.

– Nie bądź śmieszna. Gdybym rzeczywiście potrze... – zamarł i w mgnieniu oka zerwał się z miejsca. – Poppy?

Kobieta nieruchomo leżała na swoim fotelu, ze zwisającą głową i twarzą bladą jak sam Krwawy Baron w chwili śmierci. Przestraszył się nie na żarty. Prześlizgując po niej wzrokiem, nie ujrzał niczego podejrzanego. Bynajmniej, żadnych śladów krwi. Błyskawicznie rzucił czar diagnozujący, a palcami wyszukał tętnicy, by sprawdzić puls. Wstrzymał oddech.

Jest. Ledwie to czuł, ale bez wątpienia, krew nieregularnie pulsowała.

,,O co tu, do diabła, chodzi" – gorączkowo głowił się mężczyzna, zmierzając do sąsiadującego pomieszczenia, który pełnił rolę magazynu.

W połowie drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że poprzedniego popołudnia, spustoszył własne zapasy, większość świeżo przygotowanych, medycznych eliksirów, oddelegowując za pomocą skrzata do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, by mieć pielęgniarkę z głowy na całą przerwę świąteczną.

Cholera, cholera, cholera.

O tej porze skrzaty, zgodnie z nowymi wytycznymi Minerwy, miały kilkugodzinną przerwę, Accio na niewiele się zda, ze względu na zaklęcia ochraniające szafki... Nie ma wyjścia. Musiał pójść tam osobiście. Właściwie biec.

Zdążył wezwać do McGonagall patronusa ze zwięzłą informacją oraz przez kominek sanitariusza z Munga, i chwilę później już go nie było.

* * *

– Nie zostawiłeś jej tam samej, prawda? – spytała dyrektorka, z naciskiem i nieukrywaną nadzieją w głosie.

Natknęli się na siebie na schodach, na jednym z półpięter.

– A wyglądam, jakbym bym w dwóch miejscach na raz? – huknął. – Zrób coś pożytecznego i zejdź mi z drogi.

McGonagall jeszcze obejrzała się za siebie, ale ujrzała tylko znikający za rogiem fragment czarnego materiału.

– Profesor Mcgonagall.

– Wybaczcie, nie mam teraz czasu. – Dyrektorka zbyła uczniów, nawet się im nie przyjrzawszy. – W lochach potrzebna jest pomoc.

Hermiona zesztywniała, gdy dotarła do niej treść słów kobiety. W lochach?

– Pomoc? – wymamrotała na głos, pełna złych przeczuć. – Większość Ślizgonów jest wciąż na sali...

Nie otrzymała już jednak odpowiedzi.

Na spółkę z Blaise'em, w milczeniu prowadziła przyjaciela, który aktualnie bardziej przypominał chyboczący się glut niż ludzką formę.

– Radziłbym podsunięcie mu przejście na dietę, jako postanowienie noworoczne – sapnął Zabini. Sam niemało wypił, ale bez dwóch zdań, jego organizm musiał mieć wyższą tolerancję na alkohol. Doświadczenie robi swoje.

Dziewczyna zignorowała jego zaczepkę; dręczył ją natłok myśli, który nieumyślnie wywołała McGonagall. Co mogło się stać...? Czyżby Snape? Pani Pomfrey? Niech to, co jeśli...

Ktoś z impetem prawie na nich wpadł.

– Profesor Snape. – Dziewczyna wybałuszyła oczy.

– Granger, Potter i Zabini... Przegapiłem casting na nowego członka Złotego Trio? Macie szczęście, że nie mam czasu.

Po chwili zatrzymał się i upewniwszy się, że jest poza zasięgiem słuchu chłopaków, cicho syknął do dziewczyny:

– Granger, chciałaś współpracy? Moje komnaty. Teraz.

– ... Słucham? – dziewczyna zamrugała.

– Och litości. Podejrzewam, że przyda się dodatkowa para rąk.

* * *

,,Na brodę Salazara, gdzie ta kobieta pochowała fiolki z Eliksirem Wiggenowym?!" – z tą myślą, Snape przegrzebywał kolejne szafki i gablotki. W końcu, nie znalazłszy odpowiedniego, zielonego eliksiru, w pośpiechu chwycił buteleczkę Wywaru Wzmacniającego. Do przybycia kogoś ze Św. Munga, musiał wystarczyć.

Już zamykając za sobą wrota Skrzydła Szpitalnego, wyczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Natychmiast zamarł i czujnie rozejrzał się wokoło. Jego oczy wprawdzie nie ujrzały niczego podejrzanego, ale mimo to, zapobiegawczo wystawił przed siebie różdżkę. Kopnięciem przymknął za sobą ciężkie drzwi, a jego wzrok wciąż skrupulatnie przeczesywał każdy skrawek korytarza, szukając źródła dziwnego wrażenia. Z oddali dało się usłyszeć echo muzyki, granej w Wielkiej Sali – najwyraźniej nikt nie przejął się odpowiednim wyciszeniem pomieszczenia z zewnątrz, jak to było w ubiegłych latach.

W uszach szumiała mu krew, klatka piersiowa, po zwiększonym wysiłku, szybko się poruszała, przysparzając mężczyznę o niewielki bólu w żebrach, lecz ten, kompletnie to zignorował. Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce.

– Pokaż się.

Ton jego głosu, tętniący stanowczością, wskazywał na towarzyszący mu pośpiech. Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło i Severusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że może powinien odpuścić. Cokolwiek czy też ktokolwiek to nie był – najpewniej nie był na tyle ważny, by zajmować się nim teraz, gdy w lochach ważyło się ludzkie życie. Zdążył tylko postawić krok, a wtedy poczuł chłodny podmuch, rozwiewający mu włosy oraz gaszący najbliżej wiszącą pochodnię.

Nad głową przeleciał mu chichoczący Irytek, który zdecydował się ujawnić. Najwyraźniej znudził się obserwowaniem trzymanego w niepewności Mistrza Eliksirów i teraz postawił sobie za cel potarganie mu włosów, za pomocą swojej pasiastej, czerwonej czapki z dyndającym, puchatym pomponem. Śmiejąc się niemal do rozpuku, ochoczo wymachiwał nim tuż nad głową profesora, który aktualnie, z niewiadomych powodów, obdarzył go wściekłym grymasem, podczas opuszczania drewnianego przedmiotu.

– A już szczęśliwie zakładaliśmy, że Krwawy Baron ostatecznie się z tobą rozprawił – wymruczał Severus, odnosząc się do rozmowy, którą niedawno doszła jego uszu przy nauczycielskim stole. Poltergeist nie był bowiem widziany od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Właściwie od Wielkiej Bitwy widziano go zaledwie dwukrotnie. Raz – podczas wakacyjnej odbudowy zamku, gdy płatał figle Filiusowi i jego pomocnikom, gdy ci wieszali obrazy bodajże na trzecim piętrze; a następnie – dokładnie dwa dni po rozpoczęciu roku. Jednak okoliczności tego nawiedzenia, nie były mu już bliżej znane.

,,Gdyby taki spokój był dany podczas mojego dyrektorstwa..." – z rezygnacją pomyślał Snape. Potrząsnął jednak głową, nie dając się rozproszyć, i nim Irytek się obejrzał, po jego ,,ofierze" nie było już śladu.

* * *

Odsunęła rękę, tym samym gwałtownie zrzucając na kanapę chłopaka, który zdążył już zasnąć, z czołem, opartym na jej ramieniu. Nawet go to nie ruszyło. W Pokoju Wspólnym było pusto i chłodno. Hermiona złapała koc, leżący na oparciu fotela i przykryła nim śpiącego przyjaciela.

,,Najbliższa rozmowa nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych" – pomyślała, odgarniając chłopakowi włosy i zdejmując mu z nosa okulary, które następnie położyła na stojącym obok stoliku. Zachmurzyła się. Cokolwiek się nie działo w związku Harry'ego i Ginny, miała szczerą nadzieję, że oboje zachowają zdrowy rozsądek. Albo chociaż się postarają. Nie była dobra w pocieszaniu i udzielaniu miłosnych rad. Tym bardziej, że sama ich nigdy nie otrzymywała.

Nie zagłębiając się w temat, wbiegła po schodach do swojej sypialni.

Nie robiąc sobie nic z głuchej ciszy, panującej na wieży, w pośpiechu zrzuciła niewygodną suknię i wcisnęła na siebie zwykłe, mugolskie ciuchy, które znalazła na wierzchu kufra. Zmieniła obuwie, do tylnej kieszeni spodni wcisnęła różdżkę, a gdy już miała wyjść, jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się na przedmiocie, samotnie leżącym na blacie biurka. Szybkim ruchem zgarnęła bordowo-złotą odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego. Jakimś cudem musiała wcześniej o niej zapomnieć.

Pędząc już wzdłuż korytarza, niedbale związywała włosy w koka i przypinała niewielką blaszkę do koszulki.

Właściwie nie chciała jej przyjąć. Po wojnie, potrzebowała w końcu spokoju, nie nawału kolejnych obowiązków. Sowa od profesor McGonagall przyleciała do niej zaledwie na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, gdy któregoś poranka jadła śniadanie na Grimmauld Place. Przy otwieraniu listu, odznaka wyślizgnęła się z wnętrza koperty i prawie wpadła do jej owsianki.

Nie chciała, ale równocześnie czuła, że nie mogłaby odmówić. Wiedziała, jaki to był zaszczyt wśród szkolnego społeczeństwa. Zresztą sama jej wychowanka, teraz dyrektorka Hogwartu, w roku szkolnym 1953/1954, pełniła tę funkcję. Wiedziała o tym zarówno z kronik dawnych roczników, które zdarzyło jej się kiedyś mimochodem przejrzeć w szkolnej bibliotece, jak i specjalnej gablotki w Izbie Pamięci, honorującej wszystkich Prefektów Naczelnych od powstania szkoły, do dnia dzisiejszego.

Po przeanalizowaniu tej propozycji, wieczorem odesłała McGonagall sowę z akceptacją oraz prośbą o możliwość zatrzymania się w gryfońskim dormitorium, wśród reszty uczennic jej domu. Wsparła się przy tym na wyrywkowych, wywołanych z pamięci cytatach jej psychologa, dotyczących potrzeby stałego kontaktu z rówieśnikami, szczególnie po śmierci tak bliskiej jej osoby, i tego typu rzeczach. Naciągnęła je jak mogła, mając nadzieję, że kobieta nie będzie drążyć tematu. Koniec końców, wraz z nieubłaganie nadciągającym pierwszym września, musiała mieć multum ważniejszych spraw na głowie.

Serce ciągnęło ją do spokojnej, prefektorskiej sypialni, ale podświadomie czuła, że może nie być na tyle stabilna emocjonalnie. W gruncie rzeczy po prostu trochę się bała. W mugolskim Londynie, w pustym mieszkaniu spędziła trzy i pół miesiąca, gdzie była skazana na nawał własnych myśli. Początkowo uważała to za dobry pomysł. Odcięła się. Pierwsze dni spędziła na porządnym wyspaniu się, by zregenerować organizm. Tak jak przypuszczała, później o sen nie było już tak łatwo. Tygodnie mijały, a ona z każdą wizytą u psychologa utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że popełniła błąd, odsuwając się od innych. Na dodatek, wypowiadane na głos myśli, brzmiały w jej mniemaniu naiwnie i czuła się głupio – jakby tylko wyolbrzymiała rzeczywisty stan rzeczy. Z mugolem nie mogła też być szczera. Nie mogła się otworzyć i wygadać. Stale musiała się pilnować, dbać o odpowiedni dobór słownictwa, ostrożnie gospodarować pół-prawdą... Zaczęła więc mówić coraz mniej, a na pytania odpowiadać zdawkowo. W końcu, podczas jednego z wieczornych spacerów po Hyde Parku, doszła do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu. Te sesje ją bardziej męczyły, niż pomagały. Zrezygnowała. Została sama z nękającymi ją myślami. Ponurymi jak typowo angielskie niebo.

Ostatecznie we wrześniu, jako najstarsza uczennica, wróciła do Hogwartu. Zgodnie z odmową dyrektorki, zajęła przygotowaną przez skrzaty sypialnię Prefekta Naczelnego. Większość czasu i tak spędzała jak nie w Pokoju Wspólnym, to na zajęciach czy w bibliotece. Harry wywalczył dla nich obojga możliwość spędzania niektórych weekendów na Grimmauld Place, ale sam i tak niemal nie korzystał z tego przywileju. Tym razem, na przerwę świąteczną najwyraźniej również postanowił zostać w zamku.  
Tymczasem uwagę spieszącej się dziewczyny odwróciło ciche miauczenie, dochodzące zza zbroi. W normalnych okolicznościach by to zignorowała, w końcu koty w Hogwarcie nie były rzadkością, ale delikatny blask, którym oświetliła go pochodnia, pozbawił ją jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

– Krzywołap! Co ty tu...? – Nie dokończyła, tylko złapała zwierzę na ręce i nie mając dużego wyboru, razem z nim zeszła do lochów. Tym razem dotarcie pod odpowiednie drzwi nie przysporzyło jej żadnych problemów.

Nie bawiła się w pukanie, ale od razu sięgnęła za klamkę, jak się okazało, słusznie zakładając, że profesor Snape jeszcze nie wrócił. Pierwszym, co zwróciło jej uwagę, był brak zabezpieczeń. Musiał naprawdę się spieszyć. Jej oczy nie zdążyły się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do tego specyficznego mroku, owijającego lochy, jednak po przekroczeniu progu, w mig spostrzegła Madame Pomfrey. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze. Kot, wyłapując odpowiedni ku temu moment, wyrwał się z ramion swojej pani i wymachując gęstym ogonem, zwinnie czmychnął za fotele.

Hermiona otrząsnąwszy się, ze ściśniętym gardłem dorwała się do pulsu leżącej kobiety. Odrobinę uspokojona, przeniosła ją na podłogę. Skrzywiła się, gdy wdepnęła trampkiem w coś kruchego. Szkło. Rozbita filiżanka. Ostrożnie się przesunęła i przykucnęła. Gdzie ten Snape?! Domyśliła się, że Mistrz Eliksirów wezwał kogoś ze Szpitala Świętego Munga, ale w takim razie co sam robił na korytarzu? Zacisnęła zęby. Wyczyściła umysł i postarała się myśleć profesjonalnie.

Odpięła dwa górne guziki śnieżnobiałej koszuli pielęgniarki, by ułatwić jej oddychanie. Chyba powinna też zadbać o krążenie. Wpadła na pomysł podłożenia jej czegoś pod nogi. Rozejrzała się. Tylko co? Książki, fotel, stolik? Nie widziała nic użytecznego. Sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale nie zdążyła nic zrobić, bo usłyszała, że drzwi się otworzyły. Odwróciła się.

* * *

– Sprawdziłaś już czary diagnozujące? – spytał od razu mężczyzna.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale jego spojrzeniu nie umknął błysk dezorientacji, który błyskawicznie przemknął po twarzy dziewczyny. Poruszyła się na klęczkach, samodzielnie dochodząc do poprawnych wniosków.

W kilku krokach znalazł się we wnętrzu magazynu. Stanął przy stoliku i przywołał odpowiednią miarkę. Gdy znalazła się w jego dłoniach, skrupulatnie odmierzył potrzebną porcję eliksiru.

– Nie jestem pewna... – zaczęła dziewczyna, gdy wrócił do salonu i pochylił się nad ciałem pielęgniarki. – Pani Pomfrey nie uczyła mnie jeszcze odczytywania wyników tych zaklęć. To pewnie przez to, że ostatnio rzadko u niej bywałam i poświęcałam czas teorii. Potrafię właściwie je rzucać, ale...

– Bredzisz. Do rzeczy – uciął Snape.

Oblizała wargi i ponownie zabrała głos.

– Z pańskich czarów wynika, że poszkodowana odczuwa ból w okolicy serca. Przepływ krwi jest ograniczony, możliwe że ma to związek z którąś z tętnic i jej zwężeniem. Jest wysokie prawdopodobieństwo dławicy piersiowej. Co to za eliksir? Nie spowoduje powikłań? – spytała, obserwując jak mężczyzna odstawia pustą już fiolkę.

– Przy krwotoku wewnętrznym, krew salamandry mogłaby wdać się w reakcję z jej organizmem. Na chwilę obecną nie ma takiej obawy.

– Krew salamandry i delikatnie turkusowa barwa... – wymamrotała Hermiona pod nosem. – Eliksir Wzmacniający?

– W rzeczy samej – przyznał oschle.

– Dlaczego nie Wiggenowy? Profesorze, czy nie uważa pan, że mógłby być lepszą opcją?

Rzucił jej ciężkie spojrzenie, nie zamierzając udzielić odpowiedzi. Po chwili jednak zmienił zdanie.

– Tak się składa, że aktualnie nie mamy na stanie – odparł z charakterystycznie uniesioną brwią.

Nie powiedział już nic więcej, bo w tym samym momencie do pokoju wpadło dwóch ratowników z Munga. Jeden z nich zajął się poszkodowaną, a drugi wypytał o okoliczności zdarzenia. Gdy już dowiedział się wszystkiego, a tamten względnie ustabilizował stan pielęgniarki na tyle, by przetransportować ją do szpitala, wskoczyli z powrotem do kominka. Chwilę później jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu byli Snape i Hermiona.

Zdezorientowanym wzrokiem Hermiona spojrzała na ratowników z Munga, a raczej na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali. Nie do końca potrafiła przyjąć, co się stało, i chociaż podczas wojny – cóż, w obu wersjach wspomnień – była świadkiem rzeczy gorszych niż coś takiego jak zawał, nadal było to dla niej szokiem. Poppy Pomfrey istniała w jej świadomości jako kobieta niezniszczalna, żyjąca wiecznie i ciesząca się równie co ona sama żelaznym zdrowiem, więc wydarzenia ostatnich kilku minut boleśnie zniszczyły jej tę wizję rzeczywistości.

Kątem oka zauważyła, jak Snape bierze głęboki wdech. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zastanawiając się, z kim ma do czynienia, chciała go dotknąć, poklepać po plecach i powiedzieć, że świetnie się spisał; nawet nie wiedziała, skąd w niej ta przemożna chęć udowodnienia mu, że wszystko zrobił dobrze.

Na szczęście nie zdążyła niczego zrobić – w kolejnej sekundzie stała już na brudnym bruku, między dwoma niskimi, odrapanymi kamienicami, całymi pokrytymi wulgarnym graffiti.

Zwróciła swoje spojrzenie na mężczyznę, oczekując w najlepszym wypadku reprymendy, a w najgorszym, że udusi ją na miejscu i to gołymi rękami, ale jedynym co się stało, było skierowanie w jej stronę pogardliwego spojrzenia. Było dla Hermiony jasne, że jakimś cudem deportowali się z Hogwartu i aportowali tutaj, gdziekolwiek to ,,tutaj" się nie znajdowało. Nie wiedziała jak, ale już wcześniej podejrzewała, że Snape kiedy jeszcze był szpiegiem, był wystarczająco zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć sposób na teleportację na terenie Hogwartu. Jednak takie teorie nie zaprzątały jej głowy, gdy jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stała w komnatach nauczyciela, a teraz stała nie wiadomo gdzie, tylko czekając, aż dotychczas wstrzemięźliwy Snape wybuchnie.

– Czyli po dwudziestu latach jesteśmy kwita w kwestii przenoszenia się w nieodpowiednie miejsca w nieodpowiednim czasie? – usłyszała i od razu wiedziała, że to będzie ciężka noc.

Rozejrzała się. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ponownie dojdzie do sytuacji, w której będą razem stali w ciemnym zaułku – zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy wybierali się do mugolskiego sierocińca na obrzeżach Londynu. Niemniej jednak wyglądało na to, że los bywa przewrotny, bo nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie, odkąd oboje wzbogacili się o nowe wspomnienia, a już znaleźli się, gdzie znaleźli. Cóż, nie miała nawet pojęcia, czy wciąż są w Szkocji.

Milcząc, ponownie zwróciła się ku profesorowi, tym samym otwarcie demonstrując swoje oczekiwanie na wyjaśnienia. Na nic się to jednak zdało, gdyż nawet na nią nie patrzył. Dłonią przecierał zmęczone po całym dniu oczy. Hermiona, zawiesiwszy na nim oko, mogła więc sobie pozwolić na dyskretną uwagę, że w panującym pół-mroku nawet nie wyglądał tak... odpychająco. Musiała przyznać, że trochę zbiło ją z tropu jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Zaimponował jej. Nie spodziewała się po nim takiego zaangażowania. Mógł próbować to ukryć, ale w jakiś sposób wciąż potrafiła odczytać resztki poruszenia i tego tajemniczego stresu, spowodowanego całą tą sytuacją sprzed chwili.

W jej mózgu coś przeskoczyło i otrząsnąwszy się, zorientowała się, że przecież w żadnym wypadku nie powinno jej tam być. Nie było na to żadnego racjonalnego powodu. Być, a co dopiero chcieć go dotknąć i wesprzeć! Przecież to kompletnie bez sensu. To ona była bardziej spanikowana, a on był jej nauczycielem i do cholery, nie mogła tak po prostu przytulać nauczycieli, tym bardziej kogoś takiego jak Snape.

– Wiesz, co teraz powinniśmy zrobić? – zwrócił się do niej tym dziwnym, jakby lekko szeleszczącym, ale jednak głębokim głosem. _Dlaczego nigdy nie zauważyła, jak dobrze brzmiał, kiedy tak cicho mówił?_

Wydawało jej się, że pokiwała głową i coś wymamrotała, ale nie była pewna. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy w końcu zapytała go, gdzie się aportowali i dlaczego akurat w takie miejsce. Mimo wyraźnego chłodu, panującego na zewnątrz, było jej gorąco i czuła się dziwnie otępiała – zupełnie, jakby była po jakiś używkach, a przecież te śladowe ilości alkoholu, wypitego podczas balu, już dawno powinny opuścić jej organizm, prawda?

Doskonale wiedziała, że powinni wrócić do zamku. Tak byłoby najlepiej. Sama upomniałaby się o szlaban, bo na to zasługiwała i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie wiedzieć czemu, zdecydowała się zignorować zdrowy rozsądek i zanim się zorientowała, powoli ruszyła za mężczyzną. Może zwyczajnie bała się zostać sama.

Znaczące otrzeźwienie zapewnił jej smród papierosów, alkoholu i potu, który uderzył w nią po wejściu do meliny, której to próg przekroczył Snape. Para, stojąca tuż przy drzwiach, bezczelnie się obmacywała. Oboje byli wychudzeni i krzywo, krótko ścięci – mogli być dowolnej płci. Jedna z tych osób śliniła drugiej szyję, ręką bez skrupułów doprowadzając partnera do orgazmu i lubieżnych jęków. Hermiona machinalnie się skrzywiła, natomiast Snape, za którym podążyła, nawet na nich nie zerknął. Zupełnie niewzruszony tym widokiem, obojętnie przeszedł obok. Lekko za nim podbiegła. Bała się zostać tam sama jeszcze bardziej, niż na zewnątrz. Na parkiecie, czy czymś, co w zamierzeniu miało nim być, ale teraz było tylko szarą, wytartą powierzchnią, widziała kłębowisko ludzi. Im głębiej wchodzili, tym bardziej śmierdziało, a duszne, gęste od dymu papierosowego powietrze sprawiało, że chciało jej się wymiotować. Z każdą chwilą rosło jej pragnienie wycofania się.

Czy ktoś właśnie wyszedł z łazienki coś sobie wstrzykując, czy jej się wydawało?

– Granger, uspokój się – usłyszała poirytowane fuknięcie Snape'a.

Chciała wyjść, ale równocześnie klimat tego miejsca fascynował ją do tego stopnia, że zaciskała wargi i zmuszała się, by zostać. Nigdy nie była w tak mrocznej knajpie. Zapewne bezbłędnie odnalazłaby się na Nokturnie, gdzie w przeważającym stopniu dominowali czarnoksiężnicy, ale nie rozglądała się zbytnio – para przy drzwiach na wstępie dostarczyła jej aż nadto wrażeń.

Jedynym, na czym się skupiła, był krótki dialog między nią, nauczycielem oraz ciemnoskórym barmanem – ,,Ognista, Granger? Tak, czysta razy dwa" – i picie, picie, a potem chyba znowu usłyszała pytanie, ale już wyleciało jej z głowy, o co chodziło. I tak to nie mogło być nic ważnego.

Nie piła nigdy tak dużo. Nie wiedziała, że w ogóle jest do tego zdolna. Ale po pierwszych łykach zorientowała się, że myśli o leżącej w Mungu Madame Pomfrey stawały się jakby... pozytywniejsze. Stres z niej uchodził, a sama czuła się jakoś lekko. Kilka łyków później, zaczęła się bujać na barowym krześle w rytm lecącej muzyki. Potem ktoś wsadził jej rękę między nogi i chciał przyciągnąć do siebie, na bok, ale odsunęła się z głośnym rechotem.

Podniosła wzrok na Snape'a, który wydawał się dawno zapomnieć o jej obecności. Nie zwróciła nawet uwagi, kiedy się tak wyłączył. Wyglądało na to, że myślami był kompletnie nieobecny, ale wydawał się być wstawiony nie gorzej niż ona, więc może spełni to pragnienie, które aktualnie doprowadzało ją do szału, chociaż zupełnie nie wiedziała dlaczego?

– Panie prof... prosf... profesorze, zatańczmy – wybełkotała, ale odrobinę się chwiała, więc Snape w ostatniej chwili złapał ją za ramię, żeby się nie przewróciła.

Pociągnęła go – a może to on pociągnął ją? – i po chwili leżała na kolanach. Chyba nie mogła się podnieść, ale w końcu wstała. Znów stała przed nim, czerwona na twarzy i zmieszana. Przez moment przemknęło jej przez myśl, że źle robi – jakby nagle cały alkohol wyparował z jej krwiobiegu, wysysając z niej przy okazji całą pewność siebie. Po prostu stała, i stała, a trwało to co najmniej trzy sekundy, a co najwyżej czternaście lat, aż w końcu:

– Nie bądź niedorzeczna, – _kto w ogóle jeszcze używa takich słów, to w ogóle jest możliwe?_ – oboje jesteśmy pijani, a ja nie umiem tańczyć! – Może Snape krzyczał, a może jej się tak tylko wydawało. Może się śmiał, ale to też mogło jej się przywidzieć. Potem już tylko wirowali – _a może to świat, a nie oni?_ – do momentu, gdy ponownie znalazła się na chłodnej posadzce.

– Auć – pisnęła przeciągle, rozmasowując kolana.

Mężczyzna zatrząsł się, jakby od tłumionego śmiechu, na co ona, po chwilowej konsternacji wywołanej zaobserwowanym zachowaniem, otwarcie się roześmiała. Gdy jego twarz ponownie, jak od pstryknięcia palcem, przybrała nieprzenikniony, bezbarwny wygląd, wyciągnął ku niej swą dłoń. Mocno ją chwyciła i dźwignęła się do góry. Nie spuściła z niego oczu, szczerze zdumiona, jak łatwo i szybko przychodziła temu człowiekowi zmiana mimiki.

Mocna i przy tym niezwykle efektowna solówka na gitarze stopniowo cichła, informując o zbliżającym się końcu rockowej piosenki, która rozbrzmiewała we wnętrzu lokalu. W jej ostatnich sekundach, Gryfonce wydawało się, że słyszała, jak ktoś z klientów podrzucił barmanowi jakiś tytuł, a ten zaraz posłusznie go włączył. W pierwszych dźwiękach kolejnego utworu również dominowało brzmienie gitar, ale tym razem leniwsze i jakby łagodniejsze. Od razu dało się wyczuć różnicę, choć niewątpliwie wciąż był to rock.

– Och Snape, no tańczmy – mruknęła zadziornie.

Nie czekając na ponowny sprzeciw, uczepiła się przodu jego koszuli i wsłuchała w muzykę. Pozwoliła, by płynące dźwięki opanowały jej umysł, choć na chwilę zagłuszając nieustanny potok myśli. Zamknęła oczy, skupiła się na przyjemnie ochrypniętym głosie wokalisty i zaczęła rozróżniać ciszej pobrzmiewające instrumenty.

W którymś momencie, opanowało ją nieodgadnione uczucie. Coś w niej wybuchło, w środku zrobiło jej się gorąco, i nagle, gdy tak przy nim stała, zapragnęła, żeby byli jak ta para przy drzwiach; bez zahamowań i jakichkolwiek granic.

Wytrącona z równowagi kierunkiem, w którym zawędrowały jej myśli, zaplątała się we własnych stopach i lekko potknęła, co zaraz wywołało u niej potworny chichot z komiczności swojej niezdarności. Możliwe, że zabrzmiało to nieco nerwowo.

– Uważaj, Granger, depczesz mi po stopach – warknął Snape, ale dziewczyny wcale to nie obeszło.

Tańczyli dalej.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie Hermionę ogarnął smutek, bo przed oczami ponownie stanęła jej wizja nieprzytomnej pani Pomfrey, leżącej na szpitalnym łóżku. Poza tym, uświadomiła sobie, że kiedy ona i Snape w końcu skończą tańczyć, mężczyzna na pewno nie będzie już tak... potulny, jak dotychczas. Alkohol w krwiobiegu nie trwa wiecznie. Tymczasem mogła przed samą sobą przyznać, że polubiła tę jego wersję.

Nie czuła już żadnego szarpania ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów, więc bardzo subtelnie, tak, że mógł tego nawet nie wyczuć, objęła go w pasie. Czuła, jak płonie jej twarz. Och, ale jako że dużo wypiła, nie mogła wiedzieć, ile ciepła jest wywołane alkoholem, a ile jego bliskością... Jednak nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiała; w tym momencie czuła się dobrze, tyle wystarczyło.

Nie podnosiła wzroku, toteż nie mogła dostrzec, jak mężczyzna dyskretnie się pochylił, po czym nabrał nosem więcej powietrza, wdychając zapach jej perfum.

Była ona, on, może już nawet nie oddzielnie jako ,,ona i on",, tylko razem – jako ,,oni", klejąca się podłoga, ten nieznośny smród oraz muzyka, która znowu głośno brzęczała w uszach. Ale w niczym to nie przeszkadzało. Bo ona go chyba pokochała. Tak o, za całokształt. I do tak dobitnego wniosku doszła, kiedy oboje byli kompletnie pijani i dziwacznie kołysali się, zupełnie nie do taktu. To było nieprzyzwoite, ale tak – podniecało ją to, więc zaryzykowała i szczerząc się wykrzyczała to w jego kierunku. Snape spojrzał na nią mętnie, pokręcił głową. Po kilku sekundach zawołał tuż nad jej ramieniem, żeby powtórzyła, bo muzyka zagłusza.

Tak się jednak nie stało, gdyż Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie i na chwilę straciła równowagę, ale tym razem nawet nie miałaby JAK upaść. W przypływie emocji dotarło do niej, że już nawet nie chciała być jak para przy drzwiach – chciała być tu i teraz z tym mężczyzną, którego chłodne i spracowane dłonie mocno chroniły ją przed upadkiem, i tańczyć tak całą wieczność, ignorując wszelkie zło tego świata. Albo przynajmniej do trzydziestych siódmych urodzin. Trzydzieści siedem w tym momencie wydawało jej się być być idealną liczbą.

W przerwie przy kolejnej zmianie piosenki, przechylili szybko leżące samotnie na barze drinki – ona jednego, Snape dwa. Prawdopodobnie były kogoś z parkietu, ale przejęło ich to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. O takiej godzinie i tak już mało kto z klientów kontaktował, a barmana nie było w zasięgu wzroku.

Gdy jakimś cudem znów znaleźli się na parkiecie, ktoś ponownie włożył jej dłoń między nogi. Bynajmniej nie był to Snape, raczej jakiś randomowy klient, otępiały i pijany w sztok. Stanowczo się od niego odepchnęła i tym samym znowu blisko przysunęła do swojego parkietowego partnera.

Po raz kolejny wylądowali kiwając się tymi dziwnymi, ale dla obojga przyjemnie leniwymi ruchami; Hermiona już dawno zgubiła rachubę, którą piosenkę z rzędu. Może po prostu procenty w ich żyłach decydowały za nich, ale skoro im to nie przeszkadzało i działało uspokajająco, to jaki sens było to kończyć?

– Umie pan tańczyć – oznajmiła, gdy cicho rozbrzmiewały ostatnie nuty.

– Nie umiem – sprostował Snape z całkowitą pewnością.

– Nie przewróciliśmy się jeszcze.

– To niczego nie dowodzi.

– Nie sprzeczaj się ze mną, Snake – mruknęła dziewczyna i roześmiała się. Jak zabawnie przez przypadek przekręciła jego nazwisko!

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Lubię to robić.

– Robi się jasno – machnęła w kierunku okiennic – ale może zostańmy jeszcze na parę minut? Jest czwaa... grudzień?

– Dobrze – odparł enigmatycznie.

Czy on się z nią zgodził? Możliwe, że w międzyczasie jeszcze coś pili... Może był zbyt pijany, żeby się z nią kłócić? Nieważne. Liczyło się to, że zostali. Chyba do zamknięcia, ale Hermiona nie pamiętała.


End file.
